The Pledge of Love
by Virudis
Summary: Ayase Eli or the Cold-Blooded Fox has lost her family and the only thing that makes her keep forward is the pledge with her parent and her promise with her sister. However, her fated meeting with the Goddess of Tease has changed everything. Warring States (Sengoku Era) AU. The story will be from Eli's and Umi's POV. Update: Chapter 09, 10, and LoA
1. The Cold-Blooded Fox

Chapter I : The Cold-Blooded Fox

 **a/n: Nozoeli fanfic with Warring States (Sengoku Era) AU. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me...(w)**

 **Also, I'm deeply apologize for the grammatical error. English is not my mother language so yeah please understand my problem.**

 **I don't own Love Live! of course**

 **Without further ado, enjoy~~~**

* * *

I stared to the corpses which lying on the ground with zero interest. Their face is full of expression; sad, afraid, mad, even some of them were smiling- Did they happy that I killed them? Is it because they didn't believe that I killed them? Or is it because they died fighting for their clan so they're smiling? Not like I care about them though.

Among the corpses, I could see a girl-no, a woman hugging a child. She looks horrible with her kimono covered with blood and the child condition looks as same as the woman, both of them are died while hugging each other. It seems this woman tried to protect this child but she failed miserably. To be honest, I didn't even remember that I killed them.

I kept staring at them with blank expression until one soldier came and said,

"Eli-sama, we've already check every corner of this castle and we couldn't find anyone. It seems there is no survivor left"

"I see…" I said with slight interest

"It seems you really gave them a total annihilation Eli-sama. You just charge in without any hesitation and killed every single one of them. Damn, you should look at their face when…" he suddenly stops as I glare to him

"Shut your useless mouth or I'll make you join them lying on the floor without your head attached to your neck" I said while still glaring at him

"I-I-I de-deeply apologize for my rudeness! Please forgive me!" he said that while trembling in fear

I really want to cut off his head because he really pissed me off, but father will punish me again if I keep killing every soldier who made me mad…

"Tell all the soldiers to burn all the corpses and clean this place up. Also don't forget to raise the Mido and Ayase clan banner so everyone will know that Ayase clan has eliminated this weak and useless Ogawa clan and people will know that this region belongs to Mido clan. Now!" I yelled while still glaring at him and point my _nodachi_ at him.

"Y-y-yes, sir!" he said while running away from me

Honestly, is there no useful soldier in our clan? Every single of them only act as their ordered and what makes me mad is the fact that all of them were afraid of dead, of course they were. How could they're not afraid of dead while just standing in battlefield makes them shaking nonstop? Enemy soldiers will think that Ayase clan soldiers were dancing in war. Ridiculous…

Just as I thought, they just waste our supplies. Father should be grateful when I killed them because of their stupidity, yet I was the one who get punished when I did that. Ugh I didn't want to stand in waterfall with thin yukata for 12 hours again. Just the thought of it makes me shudder in cold already. And he will yell at me "country made by people, so does our clan! Crave this in your mind forever, and you will become a great leader, Eli".

Just what did he want to accomplish by keeping all of this stupid soldiers? Is he trying to make this country known the Ayase clan as a clan which famous for their stupidity? Or is he trying to make a clan filled with stupid soldiers? Just what is his purpose? Damn I really couldn't understand him… Whatever, let's just get out from this bloody room and take some breather.

As I walked away from this room, I heard a small groan coming from the corpses. I think the sound coming from the corner of this room… Oh is there someone who still survives? As I started to get closer to the sound, I found a man with one arm; well I was the one who cut it, tried his best and struggled to move his body. It seems he really doesn't have any strength left because he could only crawl away from me.

"Why…" he said it as soon as I approach him

"Why did you have to kill us? What did we do to you? We don't even know each other. Did we ever do something wrong to Ayase clan?" he said while struggling to keep his breathe

For a person who is dying, he sure has many questions…

"Tell me…why such a young and fine person like you has to kill all of us?" he said it while he reaches his hand to me

Without further ado, I drew my nodachi and stabbed it into his head

"We're just following order. If you want to know why, just ask the Mido clan" I said while took out my nodachi from his head and swung it to remove the blood from it

"Perhaps you can ask Mido clan ancestor in the other world. I think they will answer every question you have for them. If you do met them, please tell them that their clan leader now is beyond helping" I said and got out from this room

* * *

(3 days later in Mido clan castle)

As soon as I reached the castle, I want to take a rest and perhaps take a bath. However I have to report the result of the war immediately. Just for this time, I really envy all those stupid soldiers who could take a break as soon as they reached the castle

"The Ogawa clan has been eliminated, the castle and the surrounding area has now become the properties of Mido clan" I said while bowing my head to a person who doesn't deserve it, the Head of Mido clan, Mido Yuki

I really hate this man, not just he's not deserve my loyalty, he also lack of charisma and leadership. He always listens and believes to what his strategist said. Why did the Ayase clan has to follow the order from this man? Father is far better leader than this dilly dally guy.

"As expected from the best swordsmanship clan in this country. Ayase clan really is reliable to every order we gave to them!" the strategist said while laughing

You're the one who is not reliable, we Ayase clan is the best clan in Japan. I wanted to say that out loud but my father will punish me if I said that right to our lord. In the first place, why did Ayase clan agreed to become vassal for Mido clan? We could defeat this clan less than one day, yet here we are… the clan who is famous for their swordsmanship is serving this ridiculous clan.

"You really did a great job Eli-dono. As your lord, you really make me proud of Ayase clan. We hope you keep serving us with all of your might" said Mido Yuki

"I thank you for your kindness my lord. I and Ayase clan will keep serve Mido clan until the end of our lives. The sword of Ayase clan is forge to fight for Mido clan" yeah as if I said that with honesty. If I didn't bow my head, they'll surely saw my face smiling while said that. Ugh not good, I really want to laugh now…

"Please raise your head, Eli-dono. You may leave now and have a good rest. Please say my gratitude to Hiro-dono and Sherry-dono" Yuki said while smiling. It makes me sick

"Thank you my lord. Actually I have one request before I leave…" I said with all seriousness

"Oh I wonder what is it? Just name it Eli-dono"

"I want to meet Alisa before I leave"

"Ah I thought you want a promotion…of course you can. She is in the pond at the moment"

"Thank you for your kindness my lord. Well then if you excuse me" I bowed once again and leave them. I think I could hear them whispering, well I didn't care what those two talk about. I really want to meet Alisa

As I passed by, I could hear some of Mido retainers talking

"Look, it is the cold-blooded fox from Ayase clan" one of the retairner said

"Yeah it's her. I heard she killed every single person in Ogawa clan without hesitation" the other retainer said

"Impossible! Does that mean she also killed woman and kid?"

"She did. Even though she's a girl and has a beautiful face, it is really scary to know that such person is cold-blooded and could kill anyone"

"A girl like her won't even get married. I mean who is stupid enough to marry a cold-blooded fox? She might kill you after your first night and took all your treasure!" he said while laughing

"I know right! It is crazy to imagine someone like her will even get married!" the other also said while laughing

I didn't really care about what others say and I didn't really care about other person. The only thing that I cared in this world is my family. I didn't care if they said I couldn't get married or I was a cold-blooded person, as long as my family happy, than so am I.

As for the 'fox' thing…I think I understand why most of the Mido's retainers called me that. With my beautiful (what man said) or handsome (what girl said) face, my shining blonde hair, and my great figure; there is no wonder why I became famous in this castle. My father, Ayase Hiro is the head of Ayase clan and he's also the instructor in Mido's dojo. He has a handsome face if you ask me. He married to a foreigner who is of course my mother, her name is Ayase Sherry. My mother said that she came to Japan as a merchant then she met my father and married him. She also has a beautiful face and great figure. I think that's the reason why I have this 'perfect' looks. Most of the maid and girls in this castle were gone head over heels to me. They gave so many charms and even asked me to come to their room. Of course I reject all of them, I didn't even know them yet they asked me to come to their room. Also I prefer my own room. There was one case where a wife from one of Mido's retainer suddenly come to my room at night and asked me to 'do' her. Of course I ignore her and went to sleep again. I think that's where I got the 'fox' thing because I took advantage of girls who fall for me

As for the male retainers…I even didn't have any interest in them. Some of them were only said I was beautiful but so far none of them were trying to hit me. Either they're too afraid or just think of me as a comrade because we went to battlefield together. Which I thought it was great because I didn't care about what they feel about me.

* * *

I reached the pond and saw a small figure in the _azumaya_. As soon as I saw it I quickly called her

"Alisa!"

"Ah onee-chan!" she said with a huge smile in her face

She ran and jump to me which I responded by caught her

"It is been a long time onee-chan! I miss you!" she said while looking at me with teary eyes

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you for this past 3 years. I miss you too Alisa" I answer her with slight tear in my eyes

This cute girl is my little sister, her name is Ayase Alisa. She is 14 years old; she is three age younger from me. I got separated from her when I was 14 years old. We got separated because she gone to Mido castle as a hostage from Ayase clan. It should be me who became the hostage, but my father insists that Alisa should be the one. He said it because the Ayase clan needs an heir and the heir has to master both art of war and swordsmanship. Since Alisa couldn't battle and she has a weak physic, so she was sent to Mido clan as a hostage for our peace agreement between Ayase and Mido. With this entire heir problem and since Ayase clan didn't have any sons; I was raised to be Ayase clan heir. I think that is why I've more to masculine than feminine because my father taught me how to become a great gentleman. Well he also taught me how to become a great samurai of course.

In order to meet her again, I started to learnt swordsmanship and art of war. I also became cold-blooded because if I became hesitant in battlefield, I could die and that means I couldn't meet her forever. Also just by doing order and carried it swiftly, I could gain promotion quickly and that means I could meet her whenever I wanted to. I could say that this past three years, killing everyone until I called cold-blooded and did every order they gave to me was worth it if I could meet her again.

"What's wrong onee-chan? You've been smiling all the time?" Alisa voice wakes me up from my trance

"It is fine. I'm just so happy to meet you again" I said while smiling to her

"Me too. I'm really happy I could meet onee-chan again!" she said while hugging me again. This girl…how could you be so cute?

When you're having a great time, it passed so quickly. We're just talking about what we have done for this past three years and our childhood memories. It was really fun talking to her yet the sun has already set. It felt really fast.

"Alisa-sama, it is time to return to the castle" one of the maids said

"Eeeeh but I still want to spend my time with onee-chan!" Alisa said while pouting

"I'm deeply apologize but this is order from Yuki-sama, besides it's already past the curfew"

I hate to admit this but the maid is right

"Its fine Alisa, we could meet each other again sometimes. I promise you"

"You promise? You'll come again to meet me?" Alisa said with a glint of hope in her eyes

"I promise" I said while giggling and offer my pinky finger

"Yay a pinky promise! You've promised me onee-chan!" she wraps her pinky finger against mine

"Bye onee-chan! See you next time!" she said while waving at me

Don't worry Alisa, I promise I'll meet you again. Even it'll cost my life.

* * *

(House of Ayase Clan, evening)

On my way to Ayase's house, I walked slowly to enjoy the scenery. I'm really glad that the Ayase's house was build near beach. Watching the sea really makes me forgot every problem I had. I wonder why…it's really is a mystery. I think this is what they called 'nature power'…is it?

I finally reached the Ayase's house; my home sweet home. As soon as I entered the house, I could see both my parents.

"Welcome back Eli. You've done a great job" my father said with a warm smile. He's really proud of me

"Welcome home sweetie. Are you alright? Did you hurt anywhere? Let me take a look" My mother said with worried. As caring as ever…you're the best mother in the world

"I'm fine mother. I didn't hurt anywhere and thank you for your consideration. You didn't have to worry that much" I said while smiling to reassure her that I was fine

"Of course I'm worried. My daughter was sent to battlefield and you went off without telling us. You almost made me got heart attack"

"I deeply apologize for not informing you when I leave. I was in a hurry so I forgot to tell both of you"

"It's fine. We understand your action. As long as you return safely, we already happy" my father said while putting his hand on my shoulder

"Thank you. Oh father, mother, I'm home" I said while hugging both of them. My mother responding by hugging me back and my father just gave me a pat on my head. I really love my family

"You must be tired dear. Go take a bath and go to sleep. Have you eaten anything? I could cook you a food for your dinner" my mother said while releasing me from the hug

"Don't worry I've already ate this afternoon. Besides, if I eat at this time I could' gain weight" I said while laughing

"I'll just take a bath then go to sleep. I'm really tired"

"Fine then. If you do changed your mind and wanted to eat something, just tell me and I'll make a special food for my brilliant and clever Elichika" she said again while playing with my hair

"Mou mother…Don't call me with that name. I'm not a child anymore" I said while blushing

"Nope…you and Alisa will always be my cute little children forever"

"Actually, that name suit you well rather than the cold-blooded fox" my father said while smirking. Is he teasing me?

"…You're not helping at all" I answer with a small sigh

We laugh together and walk inside the house. I will protect my family, no matter what happens

* * *

(House of Ayase clan, nighttime)

After took a bath, I decide to meditate for a while then I went to sleep. However, I noticed something is wrong. Why did it become so bright and hot? Am I dreaming? Damn, what a bad dream

I realized that this is not a dream when my mother came and shook my body.

"Eli! Dear! Wake up and get prepared. We're being attacked!"

I hurriedly got up and wear my light blue _yoroi_ with Ayase crest on it. I tied my hair to ponytail and took my nodachi. There is no time to waste

"Who's the attacker mother? How dare they attack the best swordsmanship clan in Japan. Did they really have a death wish?" I said while hurried to went to my mother's side

"It's….the one who attack us is…." She seemed hesitant

Why did she become so hesitant? Did the enemy really that strong? Heh I don't care. No one in Japan could match us

* * *

As soon as I got out, I saw my father fighting and surrounded by 13 soldiers. Without thinking I rush to his side and helped him kill this imbeciles. I cut all of their head without hesitation, but why did father only guarding? Is he in bad condition? That's impossible. He seemed fine a while ago. In the end I killed all of them while my father just guarding.

"Father! Are you alright?" I asked him but he didn't answer. He looked so…shock? And he didn't even look at me. He just stares to the gate. So I did the same thing

What I saw makes me mad and also disbeliefs…those banner, there is no way I mistaken it with other banner. Those banners belong to Mido clan. What? Why? Is this some trap from enemy? I tried my best to stay calm and believed in my mind that Mido clan would never attack us. I mean, we have peace agreement so they won't attack us

Those thought immediately crushed as soon as I saw Mido Yuki and his strategist among the enemy. No way…so they really attack us? They really betrayed us? And I could also saw Ayase clan retainers and soldier among them. Even they betrayed us too? How dare them!

"Ayase! You think we didn't know what you're planning to us? You think we're stupid so that we couldn't read your plan? Hah how foolish of you!" the strategist said while pointing his iron fan to us

"What are you talking about you idiot?! What is this madness?!" I screamed to them

"You're planning to betray us and take control of all the Mido clan properties aren't you?! Too bad we already saw your plan from the very beginning!"

"What the….we never planning to do that!"

"Hah we have a witness here. He said you threatened him and even want to cut his head. We even know that you've already killed many of our soldiers!"

That man…he is the one who I threatened in Ogawa castle. As soon as I heard that I couldn't say anything. It feels like all of this was happening because of me. How fool of me…if only I didn't kill every soldier who makes me mad, this won't happen! I just put my beloved family in this madness! I promised to protect them! I should have listen to what my father said from the very beginning!

"Are you really sure Ayase clan really wanted to betray us? I mean they have been our vassal for a long time. And I could see that they're very loyal. My father really trust them" said Mido Yuki

"My lord you've been deceived by their act! If they really loyal to us, then why did they killed our soldiers? They're just waiting for the right time to betray us so they've been our vassal for a long time!" the strategist said

"I-I guess you're right"

I still couldn't believe this was happening…I just wanted to scream and crying! I really regret of everything I've done!

Suddenly I could felt my father hold my shuddering shoulder and said

"Don't worry my dear. This is not your fault"

"But…I should have listened to what you said! If I did that, this won't happen!" I said while crying

"Elichika, please don't blame yourself. We know you're a kind girl. The one who cause this madness is those evil strategist" my mother said while hugging me

I didn't know why but hearing my parents said that it was not my fault makes me feel at ease. Some place in my heart still regret for everything I've done. But the only thing I should focus now is to protect my parents then rescue Alisa. It doesn't matter if we're outnumbered or not. Ayase clan swordsmanship couldn't be defeated! Just the three of us is enough to take down 3000 soldiers!

"Thank you father, mother…I'm fine now"

"Good, our objectives now is to protect your mother, then tried to reassure Yuki-sama that we're not planning to betray them. If we couldn't, then just breakthrough their defense line and rescue Alisa" Father said

"Please don't underestimate me dear. You know I didn't need anyone protection. I'm the mistress of Ayase clan. You should know best that I am strong" Mother said while drew her nodachi

"I guess you're right dear…I'm just worried. I'm sorry"

Both of them are really amazing. They could still calm even at time like this. Don't worry father, I'll definitely protect mother and also protect you too

The cry of Mido soldiers made us stop talking and we entered our battle stance without thinking

"Here they come…" mother said

"They're nothing compared to us. They just win in number!" I said while drawing my nodachi

"Let's go!" father said

As soon as he said that, we stormed to enemy forces without fear and slash every single one of them. Just as I thought, they just win in number. Father and mother didn't have any trouble at all. I couldn't lose to them

I think we already killed many of their soldiers. We also could see that most of the soldiers were scared and retreat to their main forces. Behold the power of Ayase clan!

"As expected, Ayase clan is not a clan we should fight to! There are just three of them yet we couldn't even scratch their yoroi!" Mido Yuki said in panic

"Don't worry my lord. It doesn't matter if they're the best swordsmanship in Japan. All of them will die as soon as they meet this!" the strategist raised his iron fan to the sky

As soon as he did that, there are some soldiers in line move forward and make a formation. Those are…rifles?!

"This is not good. We couldn't move forward like this! We have to retreat!" I said to my parents

"Fire!" the strategist ordered them with pointing his iron fan to us

As he did that, I could hear a loud sound that makes my ear bleed. They have fire the rifle…is this where we died? I closed my eyes as I know that there is no way we could escape from this situation

* * *

…..I couldn't hear anything. Suddenly it becomes silent. Frankly, I didn't feel any pain. Actually, it is warm. Did they miss? Or did I get hit but I'm not died yet? How about father and mother? I tried to open my eyes but the sight in front of me makes me tremble in fear and disbeliefs…

No…my parents stood in front of me. Both of them were bleeding. No…this can't be happening…

"Are you alright Elichika?" My mother asked me while smiling

"It seems we managed to shield you in time…" my father also smiling while say that then both of them are falling to ground. I managed to caught them before they fall

"No…Why did you do that! I'm the one who should protect you! Just….why…" I said while crying and holding both of them

"Eli…it is parents' job to makes sure that their children able to see the future…also it is natural for parent to protect their children. So don't ask why…" father said while coughing

"Elichika…we're sorry that we couldn't accompany you anymore…but promise us two things…please rescue your sister and make sure that the Ayase clan is still survives…" mother said while smiling weakly

"No I won't leave you here! I'll die with you if I have to!"

"Then you will make your sister become alone in this world…you promised that you'll meet her again didn't you?" those sentence that mother said makes me loss for word

"Eli…go to the beach and ride the boat that has Ayase crest on it. With it you should be able to reach Otonokizaka Island. There is no way you could win against Mido with your current state... Go to Otonokizaka harbor then go ask for help to Minami clan. I'm sure they'll help you…" father said while gave me his katana

"Give them this katana as a proof that you're really from Ayase clan…This will be my final order…no, this is my final wish for you. Could you do it?"

"….I will!" I said while give them a kiss on their forehead. "I love you"

"We love you too, dear" mother said then she closed her eyes. Father just smiling then he also closed her eyes. I really wanted to cry and gave them a proper burial. But I couldn't do that at the moment. The only thing I could do is to fulfill my parents wish!

I ran as fast as I could so they couldn't hit me again

"She's still alive!" one of the soldiers said

"Pursue her until she dies! Bring her head to me!" the strategist said

I reach the beach and hurriedly ride the boat that has Ayase crest on it. I could saw some of the soldiers were chasing me. They tried shooting me but they couldn't hit me since I've already far and I also take cover

When I thought I already save, I could saw they chased me with boat too

"This is going to be a hard sail…"

* * *

(Unknown Beach, morning)

I've finally escaped from them and I've reach the shore. I think I'm getting out of track…I even didn't know where am I now. From the distance, I could see that some soldiers are still pursuing me. There are only five soldiers, but with my current state there is chance that I'll die. The good thing is they didn't have rifle so I guess I could kill them…

I should have reached a harbor but instead I was in a beach. I could see a village in far away but I think I couldn't manage it. Even if I manage to reach it, I think they will not accept me…Is there someone that stupid enough to save a stranger that covered in blood and brought a nodachi? Of course they won't.

I'm too tired…I don't think I could walk anymore. It feels like my strength has leaving my body

So is this where I'm going to die? In the unknown place and to top that it is under a wooden bridge. It seems this was the most suitable place for a 'cold-blooded fox that couldn't save her family and left her sister behind' to die.

Heh…pathetic. In the end I couldn't fulfill anything…I'm sorry father. I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry…Alisa

I started to feel my eyelids become heavy…so this is it huh?

"Oh my god are you okay?!" I could hear someone said that and getting close to me

"Oh no you're seriously injured!"

I tried to look who is this person…by the pitch of the voice, it is clearly a girl

As I look at her, I realized that she is not a person…she is too beautiful to be a person. I think the God has sent her to pick me

"Don't worry, I'll definitely save you!" This was the last word I could hear from her

Yes…please save my pathetic soul from this agony and if you could I want to meet my father and my mother as soon as possible

I started to feel my consciousness fading away…I guess it is not bad at all to die in this place. Since my soul has been picked up…

By a goddess…

To be continued

* * *

 **A/N: Nodachi (Ōdachi): Long/great sword. it is like katana but it's longer**

 **Yoroi (O-yoroi): A great armor that worn by high-class samurai during Warring States**

 **Azumaya: Japanese Gazebo. I decided to used it to gave a traditional Japan feel...^w^**

 **So how was it? please R/R so I could write a better story in the future.**

 **Thank You~~~**


	2. The Goddess of Tease

Chapter II: The Goddess of Tease

 **A/N: Hello Virudis here~**

 **I deeply apologize for the late update since this past few days I also working on my graduation paper. Because of that too this chapter is shorter than before~ But I promise the next chapter will longer than this (^w^)**

 **Also I forgot to mention that the character in my fanfic might be OOC**

 **without further ado, please enjoy~**

* * *

I've felt like my soul is now at peace, I didn't feel any pain or harm. Well I thought that was absolute since my soul was picked up by a beautiful goddess. I always thought whenever I died, I'll absolutely go to hell because I didn't always do a good thing and all I could do was killing anyone. However I was mistaken, perhaps the God loved me because I always put my family above else

I really wanted to see how's heaven looks like, so I opened my eyes. After I opened it, I realized that this place was so…simple? This place is not as I imagined.

From what I heard, heaven was the most beautiful place that only kind and dedicated person could see after they died. A place where holy light shone the place and a place where you could receive anything you wished. I also heard that in heaven angels will became our nurse.

Wait a minute…does that mean I was in hell? But this place's not that hot and I couldn't saw any fire. In fact this place was warm. Was this a preparation before I undergone the torture? Still I couldn't saw or heard anyone. Was hell not a popular place? Then where was I?

"Ah you finally awake!" I could hear someone said that

As I turned to saw the source of that cute voice, I saw the exact image I remembered before I lost consciousness

"You're…..the goddess who took my soul…" I said as I stare at her face

"Oh my, that was the first thing you said when awake after slept for 3 days? What a charmer" she said while giggling

Uumm I didn't get what she said…I was just stating the fact. But still, she really is beautiful. Did a goddess wear a _miko_ outfit? Well it suits her so I guess it's not a big deal

"Did I say something weird? I may be couldn't see well at that time, but I won't mistake those beautiful face of yours with anyone. There is no one in this world could match the beautifulness of goddess. I really have to thanks the God for sending you to pick my pity soul" I said with seriousness so she wouldn't think this as a joke

"I guess I just save a handsome charmer…well I guess I thank you for your compliment" she said while blushing. God she's really cute! As expected from goddess! By the way, why did she keep calling me 'charmer'?

I kept staring at those beautiful emerald eyes. There was so many things I wanted to ask but it felt like all questions I had was lost when I saw that eyes

"I'm sorry to ruined your moment, but I think you've misunderstood about your condition" she suddenly said as I woke up from my trance

"First, I thank you for your compliment and such. But what I want to say is; I'm not a goddess. I'm just a normal person"

Eh?

"Second, the God is not sending me to pick your soul. Actually, you're not that wrong about that. But what I did is just treated your wound and offer you a place to rest. So basically, I saved you"

Wait what?

"Finally, you're not dead yet. You're still breathing and by judging the way you hitting me, I think you've fine already. Though I think there is still some wound that not fully healed yet"

Wait a minute, which means…

"All in all, you're still alive oh Prince Charmer"

As soon as she said that, I could feel my face became hot and I hid my face with the blanket. God this was so embarrassing!

"Ah it seems you've finally realized it. How cute!" she said while laughing

"I-I-I-I deeply apologize. I didn't mean to hit you or tempt you! I just didn't realized my situation earlier!" I said to her while blushing

"Eh? Does that mean you're lying about how beautiful I am and how I look like a goddess? You're so mean!" as she said that, I could see a tear in her eyes. Wait is she crying?!

"No! You're really beautiful and you look like a goddess! I mean it! You're the most beautiful person I've ever met!" I yelled as I said those embarrassing line

"So you're really a charmer. I know it…" she said while smirking. Where did all those tears go?!

"No! It's not like that!" I think I kept yelling since I really embarrassed

"So you're really lying…how could you do that to a person who saved your lived…Oh dear God, why did you have to made me save this mean person?" she said that while…She's crying again?!

"No! I really meant what I said earlier! You're really beautiful! Even the goddesses envy your beauty!" Why did I keep saying this embarrassing line?!

"See, you're a born charmer. Just admit it" she's smirking again! How could she remove her tears in a second?!

"No! What I mean is….Gah stop teasing me!" I finally burst out and yelled. Though I still felt my face was still hot. Now she's just laughing and didn't care about everything I said to her!

I'll correct what I said before. The person who saved my life was indeed beautiful and exactly a goddess…That's right she's a goddess…She's definitely the goddess of tease!

* * *

I've finally calmed down and she's also stop laughing. God it really took a long time for her to stop laughing

"First of all, I deeply apologize for saying all those weird things and I thanked you with all my heart for your kindness. You've just saved my life. I'll definitely repay your kindness" I said while bowed my head. As I did that, I could feel some of my body was still hurt when I moved it

"Please raise your head. I just did what I should do. Besides, you didn't have to repay it. It just a small thing" she said while waving her hand

"I couldn't do that. You've just risk your own life to save a stranger who drenched in blood and brought a nodachi. If I was a person who didn't know manner, I might just hurt you or even worse, killed you" I said as I stare those emerald eyes

"Moreover, it is not a small thing. Life is the most important and valuable thing that a person could have. Without it, you couldn't feel how to live in this world" I continued

"If I may know, why did you decide to save me? Normally, people won't save a stranger with a dangerous appearance. Yet you still saved me without knowing the risk of saving a stranger. What is your reason?"

"So you mean I'm not normal?" she said while giggling. Here we go again with the teasing…

"No I didn't mean that! Please stop teasing me…" I said while got flustered

"It's fun to tease you. Your reaction is cute so it's worth it" She said that with a wink

I blushed as she did that. Geez she really is the goddess of tease…

"Well to answer your question, I didn't have any reason" she stated it simply

"Wait, you didn't have any reason? What are you thinking?! You might just get in trouble if you did that without reason!" I yelled as I said that. Perhaps I just surprised by her answer

"Do I need a reason to save others life?" she suddenly said that while put her hand on my shoulder

"I didn't know the reason why people killing each other, but to saved each others life you didn't need reason right?" she smiled as she said that

How could she say that with ease?! Did she know where and when we lived?!

"How could you do that?! Did you just realized what you said could make you got killed?! In this time when people killing each other just for a status?! How could you—"I suddenly stopped as I saw her stared me

"I'm sorry…" I said while trying to calmed down

"It's fine. I understand what you're trying to say. I know you've been through a lot of things. But I know what I'm doing and I'm not that weak. So please don't worry about me. Also, thank you for worrying me, Ayase-san" she smiled again, wait how could she know my name?

"I know what you're thinking Ayase-san. You must be wondering how could I know your name right?" she said that. Did she just read my mind?

"Those crest with a snowflakes is only belong to one clan in Japan. The clan who is famous for its swordsmanship. None other than the Ayase Clan" she said it with a proud smile

"I'm surprised you know it…Well you're exactly correct. I'm from the Ayase clan" I said while nodded

I didn't know why, but how could I just saying everything? Usually, I kept silence so I won't leak any important information. However, I couldn't do that with this girl

Is it because she saved me? Or is it because of that cute innocent smile? I wonder why…

"Well although I guessed it right that you're from Ayase clan, it still didn't change the fact that I didn't know who exactly you are…" she said while putting her index finger in her chin

"Ah please forgive me. How could I not introduce myself to the person who saved my life"

"My name is Ayase Eli. It is a pleasure to meet you" I said while bowed my head again

"Auu…you didn't have to bowed everytime you-wait, did you just say that you're name is Ayase Eli?" she said as she closed her mouth with her hand. Is it that shocking?

"Well…yes, my name is Ayase Eli" I said it slowly this time so she didn't hear it wrong

"No way?! You're the heir of Ayase clan itself?! I though you're just a retainer from Ayase clan! What is the heir of Ayase clan doing in this island?!" she seemed shock while said that

As soon as she said that, I remember what my parents' wish and what I should do

"I'm sorry to interrupted you, but where are we?" my sudden question shock her

"You're in Otonokizaka island now…" as she said that, I could feel my heartbeat rose. The moment I knew that I'm not stranded in some random island made me happy

"Where is Otonokizaka Harbor? Is it far from here? Could I reach there from here?" I asked her quickly because I really wanted to save Alisa as soon as possible

"P-please calm down Ayase-san, Otonokizaka harbor is on the other side of the island. It is in south from here. I think you could reach it on five to six days by foot. With horse, I think it's around three to four days" she said that as she explained the way to me

"How about using boat? How long does it takes by boat?" I remembered that I reach this Island by Ayase clan boat, so I guess I could use it

"I'm sorry to say this, but your boat has severe a great damage and it has sunk the moment you reached this island and we didn't have any boat in here so your option is by foot or horse" she said with a sad face. It seems she really sorry about the boat

I thought my only option was either by foot or horses. Both were fine. As long as I could reached Otonokizaka harbor, then it was fine either way

"Um…I'm sorry if I tried to keep my nose under your business, what do you want to do in Otonokizaka harbor? Do you have any relatives in there?" she said with curiosity

"I have to meet the Minami clan as soon as possible! I need their help!" she looks shock as I said Minami clan. What's wrong?

"I'm sorry; could you please show me where my equipment is? I really have to go as quickly as possible. Ah if you could, may I borrow a horse to—"

"Ayase-san" she suddenly said with a stern voice

"Your wound is not healed yet. I have to forbid you to leave when your wound is not fully healed. We didn't want anything bad happen to you when you're on the road right?" she said that still with a stern voice

"Ah it's fine really. I could protect myself and this kind of wound is—"

"Ayase-san" she interrupted me again

"I already brought a food for you to eat, after you eat it please go take a rest. I'll come again tomorrow to check your wound. Please don't push your body to do anything stupid" her attitude suddenly changed. I wonder why

"I—I understood..." I said while lowering my head. It seems I really rushed thing. But I really wanted to save Alisa as soon as possible

"By the way—" She said that suddenly while touched my chin to made me looked at her face

"My name is Toujou Nozomi" she said it in a low voice that makes me shudders and her sudden skin-ship really surprise me! It makes me blushed

"See you tomorrow Ayase-san!" she said while smiling happily and got out from the room

I…really couldn't understand this girl…How could she changed her attitude in a split second? Still those teases was really her deadly weapon

(To be continued)

* * *

 **A/N: Miko: Shrine Maiden  
**

 **so this is it for this chapter. I promise I'll update next chapter faster and longer**

 **Also I thank you for the favs, follow, and reviews. it really means so much to me...I really really THANK YOU! \\(^w^)/**

 **Knowing that there are people who enjoy my story really makes me motivated~**

 **See you next chapter~**


	3. A Change of Heart

**A/N: Hello Virudis here~**

 **I promised to update faster and longer...but it seems I failed**

 **It is longer than I expected so it took a really long time**

 **I apologized for not able to fulfill my promise**

 **without further ado, enjoy~~**

* * *

(Kanda Shrine, Morning)

Today is the second day I've been stayed in Kanda Village. Yesterday I finally woke up after I passed out for three days, or so what that girl said. I also just realized that I've stranded in Otonokizaka Island after she told me about it. To be exact, I'm at the Kanda Village at the moment. I supposed to go to Otonokizaka Harbor, but I ended up reached this village and my target is located on south from this village or at the other side of this island.

It seems I could reach Otonokizaka Harbor by foot or horses. Either way is fine, as long as I could reach the harbor as soon as possible then I'll take that chance

Or so I thought, but that girl prohibited me to leave this room. She said I'm not allowed to leave this place or even went outside because my wounds still not fully healed yet. Actually I could just ignore her and go out by myself. My wounds already healed and even if there were not fully healed yet, I still could manage myself

However, I couldn't just do that. Not after I said I'll repay her kindness for saving me. I have no choice but to wait patiently. Let's just hope she allowed me to leave today

By the way, the girl who I kept mention before is the goddess—I mean the person who saved me and treated me while I unconscious. Her name is—

"Good morning Elichi!" someone said cheerfully as entered this room. Well I already know who that certain someone is

Speak of the devil…wait what did she just called me?

"Um…good morning to you too Toujou-dono. By the way what did you just called me earlier?" I asked as I greet her

"Hm? Ah you mean the nickname I made for you? It is Elichi! It's really suit you, right?" she said cheerfully

Nickname? Although we just know each other yesterday? Suit me? I really don't understand this girl

Anyway, that nickname…It does somehow remind me of my mother. It's almost similar to the nickname she made for me

"So what do you think? Isn't it cute? I can't just keep calling you 'Ayase-san' right? It's too stiff!" she asked my opinion on this matter

"Oh you can just call me Nozomi. You can also make a nickname for me too!" she continued cheerfully

"Um…I think you could just call me with my family name and I'll also call you by your family name. Besides, we just know each other so I think it is really impolite of me to suddenly call you by your first name" I answered her

"Hmp! As stiff as ever!" she said with a pout. I have to admit she's really cute when she did that

"Come here. Let me check your wounds" she said as she approaches me

"What are you doing? Hurry up and take off your yukata" she suddenly said it

"Eh?! Why?!" I asked as I blushed

"Why you ask? I already said that I want to check your wound. How could I check your wound when you're still wearing yukata?" she said while tilted her head a little

Ugh of course it is…I feel like a stupid for asking that. Why did I think she will do anything weird to me?

"Ah…could it be you have a dirty mind? Oh my you can't wait that long aren't you" she said while smirking. Here we go again…

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" I said while avoiding eye contact with her. I tried to look calm but I think I failed miserably

"Aren't you the one who had a dirty mind?" I tried to tease her, but I didn't expect what she did to me after that

"Perhaps I am…" she suddenly whispered that and removed my yukata so my chest is bared to the air

"Wait! What are you doing?!" I said as I tried to push her

"Hm? You're the one who said I have a dirty mind so I did this"

"Besides, you said you'll repay my kindness for saved you so this is the time for you to repay me" she whispered to my ear and blows them

"Hyah?! Please stop this Toujou-dono…We couldn't do this…" I still trying to push her but it seem my strength has left me

"You promise that you'll repay my kindness. I want you to repay me this way so you have to" she continued to whisper and blows my ear

I know that back when I still in Mido castle, many maids and girls tried to seduce me, but I never got this further! I don't know what I should do!

"Come now…just leave your body to my care…I'll be gentle" she said as she getting closer to my face

I…There's nothing I could do…If this is what she wants from me to repay her, then I don't have any choice…

I could feel her breath on my face…I've prepared myself…Come now! Ayase won't turn their face from the enemy! We always confront the enemy no matter what the situation is!

I could feel that she's getting closer and closer…Wait wait wait! I'm not ready yet!

…

…

…

SMACK!

"Ouch! What're you doing?!" I yelled as I could feel pain on my forehead

"Hm? Do you expect something else?" she said as she's smirking. Don't tell me…

"I…don't tell me you just teasing me…" I said as I started to feel my face become hot

"Oh my…do you really think I'll do that? Now who's the one with dirty mind?" she said as she gets off from me

"You…how could you…" I started to get flustered as I know that she was just teasing me

"There is no way I'll do that to someone I just met yesterday. Who do you think I am? A concubine? Or you really want me to do that to you? My, aren't you the eager one" she's smirking again!

"NOZOMI! How could you do that! That's too much for a teasing!" I yelled while fixing my yukata

"Ah you called me with my first name!" she said happily

"Whatever!" I said as I looked away from her

"Sorry sorry…now let me check your wound. Don't worry; it's for real this time. No more teasing" she said as she smiled gently

"Fine…No more teasing" I said as I take off my yukata

She giggled as I said that. I don't know why but I smiled when she did that…

* * *

(Kanda Shrine, Noon)

It seems my wounds were fully healed. She allowed me to get out from this room but she's still not allowed me to leave from this village. How long I have to stay in this village?

She gave me a light blue _hakama_ for me to wear. Well I couldn't just get out and walked in that thin yukata. That'll caused me more trouble I think

As we got out, I realized all this time I was in a shrine. I've never went to a shrine before so I never know that shrine is this big. I also could feel some weird energy in this place. It is weird but it feels like it's not dangerous. It's calming to be honest

"Can you feel it Elichi?" she suddenly said that. I guess she'll call me with that name from now

"Feel what?" I asked her because I don't understand what she's talking about

"The energy that surrounding this shrine. Can you feel the way it makes us calm?" she asked while closing her eyes

"As you said it, I think I could feel some energy in this place. Still I don't know much about it" I answered while closing my eyes too

"The shrine is the perfect place for you if you want to get closer to the God. Also this is the best place if you want to gain more energy" she said while still closing her eyes

Now that I think about it, she wore miko's outfit. It seems she really is a dedicated person

"What kind of energy are you talking about?" I asked her

"The God's energy…or I called it Spiritual Power" she answered while opening her eyes

"Spiritual Power?" I asked her again. This time with curiosity

"That's the power that makes you healed quickly" she answered while looking at me

I don't think that's make any sense…but it will be rude of me if I said that

"Also, this power is the one who give a sign to save you that time. Without it, I won't reach your place where I found you and instead I'll just stay silent in this shrine. So you also own debt on this shrine" she said while smiling to me

"Harasho…when you said it like that, it seems it really does help me in its own way" I said in awe

"Harasho? Is that some kind of spell?" she asked as I said that word

"No it isn't. It means 'good'" I giggled while explain it to her

"I didn't know where it from is, but my mother always said it when I did a good job. She said it's a language from her homeland. I forgot to ask where the country is"

"Your mother is a foreigner? Wow! That's amazing!" she said it while applauding her hand

I just laugh when she did that. But somewhere in my heart, I feel sad when I have to talk about her

"Where is she now? Is she in Japan now?" She asked the question that made my heart shriek

"She…now she is in…" The words didn't want to come out from my mouth. I thought I already accepted what happened to my parent. But it seems I still couldn't accept it

I struggled to said it but the more I wanted to said it, the more I want to cry when remembering them

Suddenly I could feel a hand on my shoulder. As I look to the person who did that, I could I see emerald eyes that calmed me and the brightest smile I've ever seen

"It's fine. You don't have to talk about them if you didn't want to. People have a story that they didn't want to share easily to other because sometimes it brings wound to their heart"

"Time will heal those wounds in your heart, but the most important thing is that the time you and every moment you spent together with them still craved in your memory. That way, you can overcome those pains in your heart" she said with a gentle smile

I don't know why, but when she said it, it makes my heart feel lighter and it makes me forget the pain I felt in my heart earlier in instance. She's really something…

"Thank you, Touoju-dono. You've made me happy" I said with a smile

"Mou…I told you can just call me with my first name. You just did it earlier when we're in the moment" she said while grinning

"Could you please just forget it? It just a spur in the moment…" I said while blush a little

"Nope I'll keep forced you to call me with my first name. I couldn't stand this formality too long" she said while frowning a little

"Come, I'll show you around the village" she said cheerfully while pulled my hand

"Eh? Wait a minute, Toujou-dono!"

I guess I'll just tag along…I'll wait for the right moment to ask her about the my equipment

* * *

(Kanda Village, Afternoon)

She showed me around the village. By the way I look at it, this village is really small compared to the village I saw back when I still in Mido castle. There is almost nothing to show in this village. Just a common thing that I usually saw in a village; a farm, rice field, a market, a tea shop, and a blacksmith.

However, there is something different in this village if I compared to the village in Mido castle. It is about how the villagers are fond of each other and helping each other. They even kind to me even though I'm just a stranger to them. Back in Mido clan, they wouldn't even dare to look at me. No matter what I did, they'll just stay away and didn't want to involved in what I do

Is it because the villagers in here didn't know who am I? Still I'm just a stranger to them. They should be careful of me. Yet they didn't even shown any suspicions to me

The more interesting fact is, this girl; Toujou Nozomi is really famous among the villagers. Is it because she's the miko in the Kanda shrine? I could only think that as a possibility

We decided to take a rest in a tea shop. I guess it is a great idea to take a rest. It seems I really pushed my body too much

"So how is it Elichi? Did you enjoy the tour?" she said with excited voice

"Well you could say that I enjoyed it pretty much. The air is very fresh in here and the villagers are too kind. It almost makes me scared of them" I said to her

"Eh? Why are you scared of them if they kind to you?" she asked while give me an _odango_

"Hm…I don't know. For them, I am a stranger right? So why did they not suspicious of me and very kind to me? It almost felt like they're waiting for me to drop my guard and then going to stab me from behind" I said as I accepted the odango

"Silly Elichi. They're kind because they trusted you and because they wanted to" she answered

"How could they trust me? They didn't even know me and to them, I'm just a—Hmmph?!" I stopped as she suddenly put an odango in my mouth

"Stop getting worried over a simple thing. They kind because they wanted to. It doesn't matter who you are. A stranger, a samurai, a charmer, it doesn't affect people kindness to you. All you have to do is accepting their kindness so they'll happy" she said while take the tea from the table

"Ugh…You mustn't do that…It's dangerous to do that" I said as I cough a little

"I'm sorry, here drink this tea" she said while laughing and then give me the tea

"Thank you" I accept the tea and drink it

"It's started to get dark. Let us return to the shrine, shall we?" she asked while offered her hand to me

"I understand. Let us return then" I said as I accepted her hand

(Kanda Shrine, Evening)

We've finally reached the shrine and we stood in the gate for a while

"Well then I guess this is the end of the tour. I hope you enjoy the whole tour" she said while grinning

"I'm really enjoyed it. Thank you for showed me the village. The odango is really delicious" I said while smiling

"I'm glad then" she said

"Well it is time for me to return home. I'll see you tomorrow" she continued

Now that she mention, I wonder where her house is

"Where is your house? It's already late perhaps I could accompany you to your home" I offered her

"My, does Elichi want to spend her nighttime with me? I don't mind then" she said while smirking. Here comes her deadliest weapon

"You know what? Just forget it" I said with a sigh. It seems I'm getting used to her tease. Well of course I will when she almost spend her day teasing me

"I'm just kidding. Besides, you must be tired right? And if you accompanied me, you will get alone in the darkness of the night and couldn't return to the shrine" she said while smirking again

How did she know that I'm afraid of dark?! Did it really show in my face?

"I-It's not like I'm afraid of dark. I'm the heir of Ayase clan, the best swordsmanship clan in Japan. There's no way I'm afraid of darkness when I could kill 1000 enemies alone!" Nice work Eli, you sounded pathetic there

"Yeah yeah you're really strong, I know that" why did it sounds like she's mocking me?

"Did you just mocking me?" I said as I frowned to her

"Hm? I don't know what are you talking about~~ Good night Elichi!" she suddenly run away from me. That's fast of her!

"…Good night to you too, Nozomi" I said while smiling as I watched her getting far from me

I don't know that I could feel this comfortable around people other than my family. I just know her yesterday, yet it feels like I've known her for a long time. She's really a mysterious girl

In the end I forgot to ask her about my equipment…well I could ask her tomorrow I guess.

(Four days Later, Kanda Shrine, Morning)

It's been four days since I've lived in this village. I don't know the reason but it feels something is holding me back when I want to ask about my equipment to her. It feels like I'm getting further from my purpose and shouldn't do this. I have to go to Minami clan as soon as possible and safe Alisa. However, some part of my heart didn't want to leave this place—No, more correctly is I don't want to leave her. There is something that draws me closer to her. I wonder what it is

"Excuse me Toujou-dono, do you have a minute?" I asked her as she's brushing the shrine

"I told you to call me with my first name…Well whatever, of course I have time for Elichi~~" she answered with a singsong tone and stop brushing

"Thank you then. Could you please explain me more about Otonokizaka Island? I've been living in this island for more than a week but I still don't know much about this island" I said as she sat next to me

At first she seemed hesitant, but she finally decided to explain it to me

"Fine then if you insist…"

"Otonokizaka Island is an island where Elichi stranded. There, is it satisfactory to you?" she said while grinning

"Please Toujou-dono, you know that's not what I asked" I said with seriousness so she would answer me seriously too

"Alright alright…"

"Otonokizaka Island is divided into four regions, the south region, east region, west region, and finally the north region" she started to explain it to me

"On each region, there were ruled by a large and powerful clan"

"On the East region, we have the Koizumi clan. The east region is famous for their rice so if you want to taste the best rice in Japan, then you have to go to the east region. But be careful because the Koizumi clan has their greatest protector, the Hoshizora clan. Though I don't know much about them because they're a shinobi who works in the shadow"

"Then on the west region, there are two powerful clans who still fought each other to gained control of the region. The first clan is the Nishikino clan. This clan is famous for their marksmanship. You could say that they're the best marksmanship clan in Japan. The second clan is the Yazawa clan. They're not as large as Nishikino clan but they expertise in sly tactic, so I wouldn't make them enemy if I were you. Especially the heiress; Yazawa Nico. She's the slyest of them all"

I nodded as she explained it. It seems she knows a lot about the Yazawa clan…

"Then last but not least, is the south region. It is ruled by the strongest and the largest clan in this island. None other than the Minami clan. They control almost 60% of this island. They in alliance with the Nishikino clan to overrun the Yazawa clan. It seems they also trying to form an alliance with the Koizumi clan. If they manage to do that, then we could say that the Minami gained control of this island about 75%"

"There Elichi, do you satisfied with it?" she stopped explaining and asked me

I think there's something missing from her story…

"How about here; the north region? Who's in charge of this region?" as I asked that, she seemed surprised

"The north region…I think it is belong to the Yazawa clan…" she answered with a low voiced and I could hear an uncertainty in her voice

"Toujou-dono?" I tried to ask her but she just brushed me off

"I'm sorry Ayase-san, I just remembered I have something to do in my house. Well then if you excuse me!" she said in and leave me in a hurry

Did she just call me with my family name again? I wonder what happen…But I couldn't ask her because she already left. I'll just ask her tomorrow then

* * *

(The next day, Kanda Shrine, Morning)

As I started to get ready to get out and meet her, she suddenly entered my room in a hurry and with an unreadable expression

"Toujou-dono? Good morning. Have you finished brushing the shrine? If not, I could—" I stopped as she interrupt me

"Ayase-san, your equipment is on the storage room behind the temple"

"I'm sorry?" I asked to make sure I'm not hear it wrongly

"Your equipment is on the storage room. The room is located behind the temple. Also If you want a horse, just go to the farm and told the owner that you've got permission from me" she said in a hurry

"Wait a minute Toujou-dono, why so sudden?" I tried asking her but it seems she didn't care

"You've been stayed in here for too long. I'm sorry that I held you here for too long when you have a mission to do"

"Also don't mind about repaying your debt. You can repay it anytime you want. In fact, you don't have to repay it. It's fine"

"Please wait a minute Toujou-dono, could you please explain me why suddenly you did this?" I grab her shoulder with my both hands but she slapped my hands

"Just go! Now!" she said while glaring at me

"…I understand. If that's your wish, then I'll gladly fulfill it" I said as I got out from the room

"I thank you for everything you've done to me. I'll definitely repay my debt" I continued and left the room and I could hear she whispered,

"Farewell, Elichi…"

* * *

(Kanda Shrine Storage Room, morning)

I've retrieved my equipment. I wear my yoroi and checked my nodachi and my father's katana if it's become dull or not. I could see that both are still in good condition. In fact, they're getting better. It seems someone has polished it. I know who's that certain someone but I just decided to ignore it

As I wanted to leave the shrine, I could hear someone yelled…she told me to leave quickly, but it seems my curiosity wins so I decide to check the source of the sound

* * *

(Kanda Shrine, Morning)

As I getting closer to the sound, I decide to hide and peek. I could saw a man wears a white kimono is yelling to someone and behind him, I could see about ten soldiers. Those soldiers bring a flag.

I could see that the flag has a crest with a songbird in it. That means they're from some clan

As I returned my gaze to the man, I could see that he is still yelling at someone and judging by his expression, it seems he really angry

I decide to get a better angle to look at whom he's yelling. As I get a better angle, I should have known who that person is

I could see Toujou-dono is yelled back at him. I couldn't hear what she said but it seems what she said really make the man mad

After that, the man pushed Toujou-dono and he draw his katana to attack her. That's when I decided to come out from my hiding and protect her

She seemed really surprise after seeing me and I asked her,

"Are you alright, Toujou-dono?"

"Why are you still here Ayase-san?! I told you to leave this place immediately right?!" she yelled as I looked at her

"I just wanted to thank you because you have polished my equipment. Thank you" I said while bowing my head

"Who is this trash?" the man suddenly said

"…I don't know her…" Toujou-dono said

"And who is this 'garbage' Toujou-dono? I didn't know you have garbage as your acquaintance" I said as I stood in front of her and glare at the man

"It seems you know her Toujou-san, and it seems she's a brave trash" he said as he pointed his katana at me

"And it seems you have garbage who can talk as your acquaintance Toujou-dono. You should have introduced him to me" I said while also pointing my nodachi at him

"Stop it, Ayase-san! This is not your business!" she said from behind me but I ignore her

"Let me introduce myself then, my name is Minami Kousuke. I'm the heir of Minami clan" he said

"You're from Minami clan? What a perfect timing" I answered him and throw my father's katana to him

"Do you know this? My father told me to show it to the Minami clan and they will know it the moment they saw that katana"

He catches it, but as soon as she looked at it she slam the katana to the ground and said,

"I'm sorry but I don't know any trash in this country. And who the hell are you tried to mocking the great Minami clan with this trash" he kicked the katana back to me

I'm really mad at the moment. He just said my father's katana a trash?! There is no way I could forgive him!

I pick up the katana and give it to Toujou-dono, as soon as I did that; I could hear one of the soldiers said,

"My lord, that crest craved her yoroi is belong to the Ayase clan"

"So you're from the Ayase clan? The so-called-best-swordsmanship-clan in Japan but ended up tragically because they betrayed their own feudal lord. It seems there is someone who still survives" he said while laughing

"Look here Ayase-kun, I know you didn't want to get involved in this island problem so I suggested you leave us and let us finish this matter with that princess"

Princess? Did the person who he called princess is….

"That's right; the person who hides behind you is the heiress of the ruler in north region. Oops, I mean 'was the heiress of the ruler in north region'"

"No stop it! She doesn't have anything to do with this matter! Stop!" Suddenly Toujou-dono yelled which surprise me

"She's from the Toujou clan, the ruler of north region which lost to us. Her parent was pathetically begged for mercy when they lost to us and said they'll give them their daughter as a hostage. But in the end she betrayed her own parent by running away and let all her clan to be exterminated"

I surprised to know that Toujou-dono is actually the princess of the north region. So that's why she didn't want to talk about the north region ruler because it was her own clan and to top that, her own family sold her. She has the same tragedy with me. The different is, my parent died protecting me. But for Toujou-dono, her parent died after sold her just for their own lives. Unbelievable!

"So could you please give her to us? By doing that, perhaps I could allow you to meet my mother and re-think about your father's wish before" he said while smiling slyly

'What're you planning to do to her?" I said while still glaring at him

"I'll make her become one of my concubines. She may be a useless but with that body of her, I could use it for my own pleasure so she'll no longer useless" she said with a lust in his face

"…Alright then. You can take her" I said while nodding which makes Toujou-dono shocks

I moved away from her and let him come closer to Toujou-dono

"You're not totally a trash aren't you, Ayase-kun? You might be a trash but at least you're smart enough" he said while laughing and walk passed me

I kept silence and let him get closer to Toujou-dono. I could see that her eyes get teary and her shocks expression. It seems she really disappointed in me

"Now then princess, be a good girl and come with me!" he said and grab Toujou-dono hand to take her away

As soon as he did that, I beheaded him from behind and it makes all the soldiers and Toujou-dono were surprised

"I said you can take her, but I never said you can bring her. So I let you take her hand. I fulfilled my promise right, garbage-kun?" I said that as I kick his head to the soldiers. The soldiers seem panic

After I did that, I take Toujou-dono's hand and hug her. I could feel she's shaking. It seems she really surprised and scared

"Now listen Minami's soldiers and tell this to your lord. If you want to destroy north region and take Toujou—No, if you want to take Nozomi-sama you have to kill me first, the Toujou clan protector; Ayase Eli!" I yelled to them

"Now, the Ayase clan has become the vassal of Toujou clan and will protect them until we died!" As I said that, I could see Nozomi-sama looks at me with wide eyes

"Now take that garbage head and leave this region now, or none of you will return to your family in south region, alive…" I glare at them and they quickly take his head and run away

…

…

…..

"Are you alright, Nozomi-sama? Did you hurt anywhere?" I asked her to make sure that she's fine

"Elichi…" she looked at me with teary eyes and she started to cry. It seems she really scared

"Don't worry Nozomi-sama, I'll stay by your side and protect you" I said to her as I stroke her hair lightly

* * *

(Kanda Shrine, Evening)

"Are you feeling better now, Nozomi-sama?" I said while keep stroking her hair gently

She's been crying all day. She really has been through a lot of things…The accident that happened this morning really makes her shock and scared

"Thank you Elichi, I feel better now" she said as she released my hug

"Why did you do that? You're supposed to get help from Minami clan, and now you make them your enemy" she continued

She's right. My father's wish was I have to get help from Minami clan and rescue Alisa. But in the end I've made them become my enemy instead of my savior.

"I'm sorry I've been deceived you this whole time. I didn't want you to know that I was the heiress of the Toujou clan who was the ruler of north region" she said while lowering her head

"It's fine. People have a story that they didn't want to share with others easily" I said while grinning to her

"Now you just teasing me aren't you?" she said while pouting

"I don't know what are you talking about~~" I answered with a singsong tone and she laughed as I did that

"So what're you going to do now? You can't ask help to Minami clan anymore and you just killed the heir of Minami clan" she asked me

There is only one thing I could do at the moment, and I'm sure father and mother will understand of what I've done to. I'm sorry Alisa, I couldn't rescue you as soon as possible but I promise I'll rescue you no matter what

I stand up and get in front of Nozomi-sama. She seemed confused about what I'll do. I kneel in front of her and said,

"Me Ayase Eli, as the head of Ayase clan hereby that we the Ayase clan has sworn our lives to become the vassal of Toujou clan. We born to protect the Toujou clan and our sword was forged to fight for Toujou clan" as I finished the line I get up and tell her,

"I'll stand by your side and protect you with all my life, Nozomi-sama"

As I said that, she got up and hug me suddenly which surprised me

"Thank you, Elichi…"

I've made a pledge to my parent that I will fulfill their last wish and reacue Alisa, but now I've just made a pledge to protect the person who is important to me

Ayase Eli, the Cold-Blooded Fox finally found the person that deserved her loyalty and a person that she'll protect with all of her lives.

(To be continued)

* * *

 **A/N: Odango: Japanese dumpling  
**

 **That's it for this chapter~~**

 **The next chapter will be from Umi's POV. I hope I could finished it faster**

 **There is something I want to ask, should I make the appearance of other** **μ's members fairly or not? I tried to focus on Eli, Nozomi, and then Umi  
**

 **But I think it'll harder to explain the story with only three character. At first I decided the appearance of the member according to my favorite**

 **member list**

 **1)Nozomi**

 **2)Eli**

 **3)Umi**

 **4)Kotori**

 **5)Maki**

 **6)Rin**

 **7)Honoka**

 **8)Nico**

 **9)Hanayo**

 **According to that list, the top five will held an important in this story. Should I stick with it or not?**

 **Also I'm sorry for the fans who loved the member that I put in the bottom number, I love everyone in μ's but not at the same amount I love**

 **Nozomi... I fell in love with Love Live! when I saw her in Snow Halation PV and i think it's love at the first sight~~**

 **Thank you for reading and see you next chapter~~!**


	4. Sonoda Umi

**A/N: Hello, Virudis here~**

 **So this is the 4th chapter and this story is from Umi's POV**

 **It's harder than I expected...In the end, I think all character in this chapter are OOC.**

 **Also for 'Master thief Gray Shadow'-senpai, I'm really sorry for my terrible English...I'll try harder to make my English better so you could enjoy my story. I'm sorry I've dissapointed you...*sob**

 **Also I'm sorry for this chapter title...I couldn't find a great title so in the end I use that...GOMEN'NASAI!**

 **Well please enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

(Otonokizaka Harbor, Morning)

Today is a fine day, you could say today is another fine day in Otonokizaka Island. To be honest, not in the entire island but only in here, Otonokizaka Harbor. A place where you could see the beautiful sea surrounding this place, seagulls dancing and singing on the sky, and the brightest smile from every person that even the sunlight loses its radiant from them.

I love walking in this place. You could meet different person that come from other island or even from other country. Though what I'm doing at the moment is not taking a walk and enjoying the view, more like I'm on patrol to keep this place safe for everyone so they could keep smiling.

I wish I could do that not for just this place but also for the entire island. Like I said earlier, 'another fine day in Otonokizaka Harbor'. I know that on the other region of this island, war still take place, especially on the west region. The clash between Nishikino clan and Yazawa clan doesn't show any sign it'll over on the near time. Even though we the Minami clan has decided to form an alliance with Nishikino clan so we could overrun the Yazawa clan, yet we still didn't manage to defeat them

I have to admit that the Yazawa clan really is a master in strategy. When we think we able to thwart their tactic, they still have another trick on their sleeves. Still, with the marksmanship of Nishikino clan on our side, I'm sure we could win this war

On the east region, the Koizumi clan didn't show any threat to us but we still have to be careful, especially on their protector, the Hoshizora clan. The last time we tried to attack the east region, most of our soldiers were died because of Hoshizora clan ambushed us. In the end we have to withdraw and we couldn't even manage to reach their main castle. Fortunately, it seems the Koizumi clan intended to form a peace arrangement with us. From what I heard, the lord of Koizumi clan has just passed away and their heiress, Koizumi Hanayo-sama has to claim the title as the head of Koizumi clan in such a young age. We think this is the right moment to strike them, but we couldn't do that. Consider about our reputation and the threat of Hoshizora clan, we decide to send my father, the head of Sonoda clan, Sonoda Suichi as an envoy for the Minami clan. I also think that it's better to have the Koizumi and Hoshizora clan as our allies rather than enemy. With my father as an envoy, I'm sure it's going to be smooth

Lastly on the north region, we've just defeated the Toujou clan. It's really a pity they refused our offer to make them as our vassal. We have to eliminate them because they didn't show any intention to give up. I also heard that the remnant of the Toujou clan has offered us that they wanted to become our vassal. Yet we still couldn't agree with that unless the heiress of Toujou clan also agreed to become our vassal. For this matter, Kousuke-sama has been sent as our envoy. He might be the heir of Minami clan, but with his attitude, I don't think this'll end well…

* * *

I keep walking and keep my eye to every corner of this place so I'll know when someone is in danger, I could act quickly. Unfortunately, my focus crumbled as I hear someone yelling my name

"Uuummmiiiiii-chaaaaaaaannn!"

I turned to the source of that voice and I could see a brown-haired girl running toward me while waving her hand

"Good morning, Honoka-dono. As energetic as always I see" I greet her when she approach me

"Mou I told you to stop using honorific! We're friends right? So you didn't have to all formal with me" she pouted as said that

"Besides, we've made a promise to not use honorific when it's just us and when we're not on duty right? Don't tell me you forget our promise?!" she conituned

"I know…Of course we're friends and I'm not forget about our promise" when I said that, she smiled from ear to ear

"But right now I'm on duty and we're not alone at the moment. Can you see we're in the middle of crowds at the moment?" I said while starting to glare at her

"Ueh…You're right…" she started to get all flustered

"I'm sorry Umi-ch—I mean Umi-dono! I'm just getting excited when I see you so I forgot about it…" she lowered her head as she said that

"It's fine. Next time just don't get too excited. We'll still meet each other on the castle right?" I said while smiling

"You're right! Yosh next time I'll not excited when I meet you on the harbor but I'll get excited when we meet at the castle!" she said while bring his fist up to the air

I think she got the wrong idea…I sigh and after I did it, I saw three person approaching us

"Honoka-san! You're way too fast…" A girl with short brown hair said while catching her breath, her name is Kira Tsubasa

"Honoka-sama, please don't just suddenly ran away without informing us! It'll be hard to search you among this crowd!" A girl with long purple hair yelled to Honoka, her name is Todo Erena

"But don't you think this is fun?! Let's do it again next time, Honoka-sama!" A girl with long wavy brown said cheerfully, her name is Yuuki Anju

These three girls are Honoka's retairner. They've sworn to protect Honoka ever since Honoka save them when they almost got executed because they always attack the citizen. They were a bandit on the past that used to threaten the peace of this harbor. Me and Honoka was sent to eliminate them, but in the end, Honoka decided to save them and ever since then, these three has become Honoka's retainer

"I'm sorry! I just got all excited when I saw Umi-ch—I mean Umi-dono!" Honoka said while laughing

The three of them suddenly look at me and got all flustered. They didn't notice me earlier?

"S-S-Sonoda-sama! Good morning to you!" Tsubasa said while stuttered

"Sonoda-sama! We deeply apologize for our rudeness! We should have greeted you properly!" Erena also said in panic

"Y-yeah we're really sorry Sonoda-sama! It's because we're having too much fun earlier!" Anju said while…grinning?

What makes me astonished in this is the fact that three of them bowed and lowered their head at the same time

"It's fine. Please raise your head. Beside, this is not the first time this kind of event occurred right?" I said while giggling

That's right. This is always happened whenever we met. They always greet Honoka first but they never noticed me at first. It always took them for a while until they noticed me. It's not like I mad at them because they always greet Honoka first. What I want to know is why they always noticed me a second later.

"A-anyway, what're you doing in here Sonoda-sama?" Tsubasa said while flustered. It seems I hit the spot but I decided to let it go

"I'm on patrol at the moment. Just like the four of you do" I answered while smiling

"You can't do that Sonoda-sama! Just leave the patrol to us!" Suddenly Anju said

"That's right Sonoda-sama. As the protector of the Hime-sama, you couldn't leave her side. Leave this place safety to us!" Erena said

"It's fine. I've already ask permission from Hime-sama. Though I have to return to castle as soon as possible" I said while nodding

"Hehe Umi-chan really loves this place. So she wanted to protect this place with her own hand. Well of course She loves Kotori-chan more~~" Honoka said while grinning

"Ho-Honoka-dono! What're you talking about?!" I yelled at her and I could feel my face become hot

"What's wrong? But you're really loved her right?" Honoka asked

"O-of course I am! As her protector, of course I have to loved her and protect her! B-but the love I mean in here is not that kind of love! It's more like…like…the love from retainer to their lord!" I said while getting flustered

"Basically, you loved her" Honoka said again

"It's not the kind of love like what you think! I-it's shameless! My love for her is like…like…those three loved you!" I keep stuttering and I point my finger to the three girls who watching us like audiences watching a kabuki performance

"Ah I see!" Honoka nodding cheerfully. I'm glad I able to convinced her

"I-I think I have to return to the castle now! Have a good day four of you!" I said in a hurry and walked away quickly before Honoka could say anything regarding to the topic

"Okay then, see you at castle Umi-chan!" Honoka said while waving her hand

The other three only able to watch without given a chance to say anything regarding to the topic of the year in Otonokizaka Harbor, "How Sonoda Umi loved Minami Kotori"

* * *

(Minami castle, Morning)

As soon as I reached the castle, I hurriedly go to the Hime-sama's room. I'm not able to arrive at time because few girls block my way and ask many questions. Though I couldn't say that to Hime-sama as a reason why I late. She'll probably get mad again if I told her that

As I reached in front of Hime-sama's room, I tried to catch my breath and trying to stay calm. After I did that, I kneel in front of the _fusuma_ and slide to open it. After I open the door, I bowed my head and say

"Good day to you, Hime-sama. I deeply apologize for my lateness. There were many thing happened earlier so I have to finished it before I come here. Please forgive me. I, Sonoda Umi have prepared myself to take any punishment you give to me"

…..

I waited for her respond, but I couldn't hear her voice. It seems she really mad at me

"I deeply apologize Hime-sama. I know I've made a promise with you that I have to return as soon as possible. However like I said before, I have to finished all the matters before coming here. Please forgive my rudeness Hime-sama. If you really couldn't forgive me, I'm ready to commit seppuku right here and right now!" I keep saying while still bowing my head

…

There's still no respond. I decided to lift my head to look at her. I know this is rude but I have to check her expression right now

As I lift my head slowly to look her, I noticed that she's…not here?

"Hime-sama?" I tried to make sure that I'm not hallucinating so I tried to call her, but there's still no respond

She's not allowed to get out from her room without any protection. Knowing that she only wanted to be protected by me and Honoka, that means there's no way she got out from this room and get unnoticed by all the guards. There's no way she able to slip pass the guards unnoticed. The guards were also fine when I arrived here…

Don't tell me, she got kidnapped?! What?! When?! Where?! Why?! Who?! How?! The guards in Minami castle are very tight. There's no way any intruder able to pass them and reach Hime-sama's room?! The only possible way is, there is a traitor among us! Unforgivable!

I got up and tried to get out searching her. Let's just hope I still able to catch them. Even if they already far, I'll keep chase them until I able to safe her! Those traitors better get prepared to taste the wrath of Sonoda's arrow!

"Don't worry Kotori, I'm coming to save you!" I yelled and tried to get out from the room when suddenly…

SNAP!

…Suddenly it becomes pitch black. I don't see anything! Don't tell me, I've got myself into enemy's trap?! I'm sorry Kotori…for not able to protect you…I wish I could see your smile one more time…I'm really-really sor—

"Guess who?!" I could hear a singsong voice coming from behind me. Wait, I know this voice…

"Hime-sama…?" I answered slowly

"Bing-bong! Correct!" as she said that, I could see again and without further ado I turned my face to see this person behind me

"Hime-sama…?" I said slowly

"Yes, Umi-chan?" she answered while smiling

"Kotori-sama…?" I asked slowly again

"What is it, Umi-chan?" she keep smiling when she said that

"Kotori…?" I asked very slowly this time

"What's wrong, Umi-chan?" she smile cutely this time

…

...

…...

"KOTORI! I'M GLAD YOU'RE SAFE! ARE YOU HURT ANYWHERE?! WHERE ARE THESE PEOPLE THAT KIDNAPPED YOU?! LET ME KILL THEM! HOW COULD YOU ESCAPED FROM THEM?! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?!" I said in panicked while grab her shoulders

"Awawa calm down Umi-chan…" Kotori said in panic

"THERE IS NO WAY I CAN CALM AT THIS MOMENT! NOT UNTIL I MAKE THESE PEOPLE PAY FOR HURTING YOU! TELL ME KOTORI, WHERE ARE THEY NOW?! I'M GOING TO—"

"UMI-CHAN!" I stopped as she suddenly put her hands on my cheeks

"Don't worry, I'm fine. There no one tried to kidnapped me" she said as she released her hands from my cheeks

"Eh? But earlier you're not in your room! I tried to call you but there were no response!" I said to her while still panicking

"Ah…that…I was just hiding" she smiled as she said that

"Hiding?" I asked her

"Yup, hiding, behind those door" she said while pointing to the door that lead to the Shiori-sama's room

"So there's no kidnapper?"

"Of course not. I just wanted to surprise you" she said while keep smiling

"Well you certainly did it…" suddenly my energy left my body. The tension from before just gone in instant

"Please don't do that anymore. I think someone has kidnapped you. I even started to blame everyone in this castle." I sigh in relief after I said it

"I'm sorry, Umi-chan. I didn't expect that you'll react like this" she said while smiling and hit her head lightly with her hand

Well I guess I went overboard too…I just don't want to lose the person that I really care. My parent, Honoka, and Kotori. Four of them are the people that I really loved and care with all my heart. Aside from my parent who had raised me even though I'm not related by blood with them, Honoka who accepted me even already know my background, and last but not least, is Kotori who've changed my life.

This girl with long ash-colored hair, beautiful and cute face in this white kimono is Minami Kotori. She is the heiress of Minami clan. She also the person who've changed my dark past into a bright future.

* * *

Before I joined the Minami clan, six years ago, I was only an ordinary girl who lost her house and family because of war. After wandering aimlessly for a long time, I've met this beautiful girl in a white kimono playing on the river. I think it was when I still ten years old. This girl slipped and fell into the river and she couldn't swim so I decide to save her. Not long after I saved her, she suddenly cried and hugged me. I tried my best to comfort her which seems to be worked. She introduced herself as Minami Kotori. At first I thought she'll brush me off after she knew that I'm just an orphan who lost her family and not have a place to go because she's the heiress of Minami clan, but in fact, she accepted me without caring who am I

After that we always met on that river and became friends very quickly. Not long after that, she forced me to join the Minami clan. She said that if I joined the Minami clan, we could meet every day and every time. At first I disagree, but after I saw those puppy eyes in her face, I decided to join the Minami clan as a soldier.

As a girl who didn't have any skill, of course the Minami clan refused me. But because of Kotori request, I got accepted in Minami clan. However, that's when I got bullied a lot and all of the soldiers didn't even want to talk to me. They said that to be able to joined the Minami clan, they have to suffered many physic tests and even some of them are died during the tests, but I able to joined without even felt any pain and suffering.

I really felt sad because I know I able to joined the Minami clan because I friend with Kotori. I realized that I could get killed easily if we went to war and that means I disappointed Kotori's effort for me. I decided to train my skill so I could become a proper Minami soldier. Even after I able to get stronger, they still didn't recognize me which made me even sadder

That's when I met Honoka. She and Kotori was friend ever since they were still a kid because Honoka's father is a loyal retainer of Minami clan. She already granted a high position, but she decided to start from the bottom so she could become the strongest officer in Minami clan. Honoka was the only person who acknowledges me for my hard work. After I met her, the suffering day that I felt when first joined is all gone. Thanks to her cheerful attitude, I able to enjoy every day of my life as a soldier

Other soldier started to recognize me when we headed to eliminate the mountain bandit. I showed my training result and I able to take down the leader of the bandit. After that battle, Sonoda Suichi, the head of the Sonoda clan and Sonoda Uta, the mistress of Sonoda clan came to me and said that they wanted to adopt me as their daughter. At first I refuse them, but after they told me the story about their only daughter who died at young age because of sick, and how they daughter looked like me, I decided to accept their offer and that's when I've acquired the Sonoda in my name. From Umi, the orphan who didn't have meaning in her life became Sonoda Umi, the heir of Sonoda Clan and also the protector of Minami Kotori

You could say that my life started to change when I met Kotori. She's the one who give a light in my dark life. That's why I'll protect her with my life

* * *

(Minami Castle, Afternoon)

Kotori wanted to take a walk, so I decided to accompany her for a walk around the castle and that's when thing started to get…uncomfortable

"Um…Hime-sama…" I said to her

"Kotori" she answered

"I couldn't do that. Not when there's other person in here. They'll think I'm rude" I answered her

"You've to call me with my name or I'll started making this more intimate" she threaten me

Right now, Kotori is really clinging to me. She grabs my arm and hugs it very tight. It's not like I don't like it, but we're really making a scene in here. I could see all of them are looking at us. Even some looking at us with a glare. I could see that the men are glaring at me, but the women…did they glaring at Kotori? Why? I could understand if the men glaring at me because Kotori is beautiful. She is the picture of a perfect wife for every man. But why did the women also glaring but to Kotori? Did they hold any grudge toward her? I should ask this to them

Aside from people glaring at us, the most uncomfortable from this is the feeling of Kotori's c-c-ch-che-chest on my arm…I have to admit that it's really soft and warm…but it's inappropriate! It's shameless! I have to release my arm from her. I tried to remove my arm from her but she makes a weird noise when I did it

"Ah Umi-chan…please don't be so rough…I really like it when you do it gently…" she said in a weird voice but it makes me blushed!

As she said that, I could see the glaring become dangerous and I could see a dark aura behind each person who glare at us…This is bad…the only thing that I could do at the moment is

"K-K-Kotori, let's return to the castle!" I said in a panic. I know it's rude but this is the only thing I could do to make her listen to me

"Aahh it seems Umi-chan couldn't wait any longer…Okay then Umi-chan, let's go to our room" she answered in a weird voice again. I decided to drag her with force

"Ah Umi-chan…I like it when you're gentle but I don't mind if you play a little rough with me"

I ignore her and drag her so we could return to the castle

* * *

(Minami Castle, Evening)

As soon as we reached the castle, I started to get mad at her

"Why are you doing that Kotori? You couldn't do that when we're in front of many people"

"Could you see the glare from the men? I'll have trouble to explained to them" I said while sighing

"Just say that it's the way we confirmed our love. I'm sure they'll accept it" she answered

"You could only do that with the person you're going to marry Kotori. I'm here to protect you so don't worry. I'm sure you'll meet the person that you could love with all your heart. Even after you're married, I'll still stay by your side and protect you so don't worry" I said while smile gently to her, but she didn't answer. In fact, she frowned when I said it

"I wonder why the women are glaring to you too…I could understand men glaring at me but why did women glaring at you?" I asked her while getting curious

"It's because Umi-chan is cool yet dense" she answered. But I couldn't hear it correctly

"Eh? What did you say?" I asked her

"Nothing~~" She answered in a singsong voice

I wonder what just she said earlier…I wanted to ask again but the sound of the Triton trumpet cancel me for doing so

"It seems Kousuke-sama has returned from the north region" I said

"I hope he managed to make Toujou clan as our vessel…" I continued

"Don't worry Umi-chan, I know Onii-sama's attitude is bad sometimes, but he's kind so I believe he managed to convinced the Toujou-clan" Kotori said while smiling

"You're right, Kotori. Let's go to the meeting room and hear the result" I said while offer my hand to her

"Un!" She answered while grabbing my hand

* * *

(Minami Castle, the Meeting Room, Evening)

When we reached the meeting room, we're hoping that we could hear good news but what we get when we arrived is even worse than bad news

In front of us, we could see Kousuke-sama's head. The scene makes everyone in the meeting room shock

"Why…?" Kotori said while closing her mouth with her hand as her eyes started to get teary

"Who did this…WHO DARE TO DID THIS TO MY SON?!" Minami Kotobuki-sama's roar makes everyone in this room scared

"Please calm down dear" Minami Shiori-sama said to calm her husband

"The one…the one who did this is the Toujou clan retainer…" one of the soldiers who accompanied Kousuke-sama said

"What are you talking about?! We have killed every Toujou clan retainer and even their lord! The one who still alive are still held in the prison! Don't tell me the one who did this is that Toujou Nozomi girl?!" Kotobuki-sama said as he got up

"No it's not her…the one who did this is another person…" the soldier said

"Then who's that person?!" Kotobuki-sama keeps yelling. It seems he really enraged by his son's death

"…She's from the Ayase clan" what the soldier said makes Kotobuki-sama and Shiori-sama shock

"Are you kidding me?! There's no way the Ayase clan would attack us!" Why did Kotobuki-sama said that? How could he be so sure that the Ayase won't attack us?

"Besides, I've heard that the Ayase clan has been eliminated by the Mido clan because they betray the Mido clan" Shiori-sama said

"It's true…she said her name is Ayase Eli, the head of the Ayase clan" the soldier said

"She also said that the Ayase clan is now has become the protector of the Toujou clan" the soldier continue

It seems the fact that the head of Ayase clan, Ayase Eli has killed Kousuke-sama really make Kotobuki-sama and Shiori-sama shock. I'm still wondering why they really shocked when knowing the killer of their son is from Ayase clan

"Everyone get out from this room…NOW!" Kotobuki-sama orders us the room so we did.

I take Kotori to her room. She must be really shocked that her brother has just got killed. As we reached her room, Kotori suddenly look at me with teary eyes

"Umi-chan…"

"Kotori, I…" I tried to say something but was held when Kotori suddenly hug me and crying on my chest

I hug her back hoping that it'll calm her down…I've sad at the moment but also mad because Kotori's smiles which always brighten my life has gone from her face…

* * *

(Minami Castle, Soldiers Barrack, Nightime)

I suddenly come to the soldiers barrack while wearing my armor and dark blue _haori_ to cover my armor. The haori has the crest with anemone flower which is the Sonoda clan's crest. I also bring my _daikyuu_ and katana. My sudden appearance makes everyone shock. Including Honoka who I called to come to the soldiers barrack

"What's wrong Umi-ch—I mean Umi-dono?" Honoka said in seriousness as she saw my serious face

"Tell all the soldiers to get prepared" I said with a stern voice

"Where are we going, Sonoda-sama?" Tsubasa asked

"…We're going to eliminate the Toujou clan" I said while glaring to everyone in the soldiers barrack

"But we don't have Kotobuki-sama's permission, Sonoda-sama" Erena-said while trying to stop me

"That's right Sonoda-sama, we might get into trouble later" Anju said

"I'll take the responsibility for the oncoming outcome. All you have to do is eliminate the Toujou clan and I'll take the responsibility for all of you" I said while drawing my katana

"Umi-chan…" Honoka said sadly

"Prepare yourself and get ready to eliminate the Toujou clan! We're going to make them pay for killing Kousuke-sama!" I yelled and point my katana upward

"Yes sir!" all the soldiers said

I won't forgive anyone who dare to mess with the Minami clan…I'll make Toujou clan pay for what they've done to the Minami clan

I'll never forgive anyone who dares to take Kotori's smile. I'm going to make those beautiful smile of her that brighten my life return to her face

Don't worry Kotori, I'll make you smile again no matter what happen…

(To be continued)

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Fusuma: Japan slide door**

 **Haori: Kimono-like jacket (you could search it on the Google for detailed information~)**

 **Daikyuu: Japan long bow**

 **So that's it for this chapter.I'm sorry if this chapter is not worth the wait...I tried my best to got Umi personality. I replay some scene of her from the anime and I even tried to act as Umi with a hope I could get her character. Which I think I totally failed...but I'm really glad with the result of my act. Because my friends suddenly said I've become formal all of sudden! Isn't that great?! Thanks Umi! But the side effect of that is they told me I speak like a girl now...That's a great thing too...for a man like me...right?**

 **Anyway I thank you for everyone who've read, follow, favorite, and review this story! I really999x appreciate it! Thak you so much! \\(^w^)/**

 **For the next chapter, it'll return to Eli's POV...Since this story is Eli-centric, so most of the story will be from Eli's POV. I deeply apologize for Umi's fan! *bowing 90 degree**

 **See you next chapter~~**


	5. Before The Chaos

**A/N: Hello, Virudis here~**

 **I'm really sorry for the late update. Actually, I've finished this chapter 3 days ago, but when I re-checking the story, my PC restart on its own and I forgot to save it. I need to re-type again and this chapter might change a little but I hope it doesn't affect the plot-line**

 **Also I thank you for everyone who encourage me! I feel sad and happy at the same time...*sniff I love you guys!**

 **And for guest (the one who asked if there will be other pairing beside Nozoeli and Kotoumi), the only possible side pairings are Rinpana, Honotsuba, and Ereanju. I love Nicomaki, but since in this story both of them are enemies, I think I might be able to pull it up but the story will take longer than I planned. Is it fine with you? if yes, I might added Nicomaki to my story in later chapter**

 **Well, without further ado, please enjoy~**

* * *

Waiting…That's what I'm doing right now. After the yesterday incident, I've made a pledge with Nozomi-sama that Ayase clan will become Toujou clan vassal. Not exactly all of the Ayase clan, but it is only me since I'm the only survivor from Ayase clan. Of course Alisa is still alive, but she's not with me right now and I won't sure that she's still…No! I couldn't be negative! I believe she's still alive. He might be not the type, but I trust Mido Yuki won't do anything harmful to Alisa. Judging by how he hesitated when attacking our clan, I'm sure deep down he still trust our clan. Even it's only a tiny piece of trust, I'm sure it's enough to keep Alisa safe.

The other thing that happen after yesterday incident, Nozomi-sama was prohibited me to lived in the shrine anymore. At first I thought she still wanted me to leave Kanda village, but she brought me to the Toujou clan castle, or what left from the castle. You could still see the remainder of the war between Toujou and Minami clan. It seems this castle was left abandoned after that war. The only thing I could know from this place is this castle was once a beautiful place. How could I know that? Before I entered the castle, I could see a garden-like place. There's almost no plant, but there still some flowers left. Is Nozomi-sama parent like to gardening?

I almost forgot why she brought me to the castle. She said she wanted to do a _chado_ to ensure that Ayase clan has officially become Toujou clan's vassal, or that's what she said. I already told her that it's unnecessary, but she insists that we have to do it. She said that she wanted to do it no matter what, yet here I am waiting her for a long time.

I wonder what she is doing now. Aside from waiting, what make me uncomfortable is this castle is it is so…dark. Although it's still bright outside, but the inside of the castle is so dark. Don't forget that many people died in this castle, when remembering that fact it makes me shiver in fear. Nozomi-sama…please return immediately…

"Elichi~~ I'm sorry for making you wait~~Here let me open the window so it'll become brighter" suddenly I could hear the voice that I wanted to hear

"Don't worry Nozomi-sama, its fi—"

I stopped as I see the most beautiful view I've ever seen in my life…Nozomi-sama wears a purple kimono with a light-blue flower as its pattern. What makes me more surprised is how Nozomi-sama looks very different just by changing her hairstyle. Right now, her hair is in low twin tail and she wears a headband with a white flower decoration on its right side. Also, there is a crest with sakura flower in it. It seems sakura flower is Toujou clan's crest. I've only seen her in miko's hairstyle and she looks beautiful in that hairstyle, but with this low twin tails, she looks beautiful and cute at the same time

With the sunlight that shines through the window as her backlight, she looks like a goddess that just descends from heaven now. Oh my God, I'm starting to think that she's really a goddess…

"What's wrong, Elichi?" she asked but I'm just too focused at her appearance right now so I didn't answer her…

I think I keep staring at her for a long time until,

"Don't tell me you've captivated with my beauty? My, are you falling in love with me? I don't mind if we married now~~" that smirk and singsong voice have ruined everything…

"Nozomi-sama…" I said with a sigh and frowned

"It's because you don't answer even though I called and asked you. If you have anything you want to say, just say it or I won't understand forever" she said while smiling and approach me

"So do you like my kimono? It has purple and light-blue color in it. Don't you think this is like you and me in one clothes?" she said as she stand in front of me

I don't get what she's saying at all…Me and her in one clothes? What does that means after all?

"How about the chado? Do you still want to do it, Nozomi-sama?" I asked while getting up

"Elichi is dense!" she said while pouting…is she mad or trying to act cute? I have to say she's really cute when pouting like that. Anyway why did she call me dense?

"I think we have to cancel it…I can't find any equipment to do it…I'm sorry Elichi" she said while lowering her head

"Don't worry about it, Nozomi-sama. You don't have to do it. It doesn't matter if you want to make it official or you want to do a ceremony for it. As long as you believed that I; Ayase Eli has become your protector then it's more than enough" I said

"Also, your effort showed that you care about me even though I'm just your retainer. It's already make me very happy, Nozomi-sama" I continued while smiling gently

As I said it, I could see that her face become red. Is she sick? She looked fine earlier

"Are you not feeling well, Nozomi-sama? Your face become red" I said as I take a closer look at her face. When I did that, she looked away from me

"You're really a charmer aren't you, Elichi" she said in a low voice

"I'm sorry? I couldn't hear you correctly" I said to make sure she said it again one more time

"Never mind that! Let's get out from here. It's getting hot in here" she said as she started to walk away

"Ah, please wait for me. Nozomi-sama!" I said as I walked beside her

* * *

(Toujou Clan Castle, Morning)

We keep walking in silence. Somehow it makes the atmosphere in this castle become scarier…I wanted to make a conversation with her but I couldn't find a topic to talk about. Do we have to stay like this until we get out from the castle? Somehow this castle become darker and further from the exit

"…Elichi" Nozomi-sama said suddenly which surprised me

"Y-y-yes, Nozomi-sama? W-w-what is it?" I answer while stuttered because I surprised

"About earlier…" she continued

"Earlier? What about earlier?" I asked since I don't understand which part she talked about. The kimono? The chado? I don't know

"Y-you know…about earlier" she keeps saying earlier…I think I have to guess it, huh?

"Are you talking about your appearance? You look really beautiful with that hairstyle and this kimono, Nozomi-sama" I said with a hope that I guess it right but by judging how her face get red again, it seems I guessed it wrong

"I-it's not about my appearance! But, thank you, you made me happy…" she said while get flustered. I wonder why she act different this time

"I deeply apologize Nozomi-sama, but I really don't understand about what you mean by 'earlier'" I said while lowering my head because I couldn't answer her question. I'm sure she's disappointed in me

"It's about you've become my retainer now" she said while look at my eyes. Indeed, I said it earlier

"You keep saying that you've become Toujou clan's vassal or retainer, but I don't think you as my retainer" when she said that, I feel like my heart has been stabbed by a katana. She must be disappointed in me

"I deeply apologize, Nozomi-sama. I've disappointed you" I said while keep my head down

"It's not like that…" she said as she stands in front of me

"Raise your head, Elichi" she said with a stern voice

"You just said that you're not thinking of me as your retainer, which mean I've failed to do my duty. I deeply apologize, Nozomi-sama. Please give me one more chance to prove my loyalty to you" I begged to her as I bowed to her

"I already said it's not like that…Why did you become so gloomy all so sudden?!" she started to yell

I keep bowing my head until,

"I said, raise your head!" she yelled while grabbing my cheeks and pulls it

"Ouch! It hurts, Nozomi-sama!" As she keep pulling my cheeks, I decide to raise my head but the scene in front of me make me hold my breath

Right now, Nozomi-sama's face is really close with mine. I even could feel her breath in my face and her hands is still on my cheeks. Wait, it seems this kind of thing has happened before…That's right, back when she wanted to check my wound and teased me, she also did this

However, this time I couldn't see any smirk in her face, instead this time her expression is really serious which I think I've seen it for the first time. At this moment, I know that she's really serious this time. Knowing that she's not teasing me, I started to blush and flustered because I don't know what she will do to me

She keeps staring at me and I gulped because I don't know what'll happen next. I could feel that my face become really hot now so I decided to avoid making eye contact with her.

"Elichi, look at me" she said in a whisper which I feel it's like a magic because I started to look at her even though I tried my best to avoid making eye contact with her

"I know I said I didn't think you as my retainer, but you don't have to feel bad about it" she said as I started to make eye contact with her

"I'm sorry, Nozomi-sama, it's just—"she interrupts me as I tried to say something

"Please listen to me until I finish" she said and I could only nod as my respond

"I don't think you as my retainer, but…I think of you…as my friend" as she said that, I got surprised and widen my eyes

"I don't care if you said that Ayase clan has become our vassal or our protector. The point is, I don't think of you as retainer because I like you more as a friend, or…" she stopped as she started to look away

"A-anyway that's how I think of you. You don't have to be all gloomy just because I don't think of you as my retainer" she lets go my cheeks and step away from me

I'm curious about 'I like you more as a friend, or…' I want to know the continuation but since she decides not to bring it up I just let it go, the only thing I could say right now is

"Thank you, Nozomi-sama. You've made me really happy" I said while giving the gentlest smile I could give

"Why did you still call me with honorific? Just call me with my name. We're friend you know! And stop getting all formal with me" she frowned to me as she said that

"Eh?! I couldn't possibly do th—" I stop as she started to glare at me

"Alright then, Nozomi" I said while giggling. She also smiled when I called her without honorific

"However, I think I couldn't just stop getting formal since I was taught to be like this ever since I was still a kid. So please forgive me if I started to act formal because it's already a habit for me" I said to her and she started to think

"Hm…it seems someone needs a lesson about how to become a scoundrel…" she said it while grinning. I have a bad feeling about this

"Please don't do anything weird Nozomi…you might get into trouble" I tried to stop her

"Well I guess I could let it slide this time. Elichi as a gentleman is hard to resist too" she said cheerfully

"Come now Elichi, let's get out from this castle and go to the tea shop at the village" she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me

I could only smile as she did that…She's the first person that I could get comfortable other than my family and also, she's my very first friend…I'm really happy she think of me that way

* * *

(Kanda Village, Noon)

We decided to go to the village after we finished our matter in the castle. Now, Nozomi wanted to go to the tea shop in the village. She said as the replacement for the chado, we're going to have a little party on the tea shop. I don't know what kind of party she talked about. Knowing that Nozomi likes to tease, it seems something will happen… I hope it's not something weird.

After she said that she thinks of me as a friend, her attitude seems to change a lot. Well she still as cheerful as before but she become more open to skinship. Before, she only walked beside me or pushes me from behind to make me walk faster. Right now, she hugs my left arm and she rested her head on my shoulder. She also looks awfully happy since she hums some song when we walked. She never did that before. Is this what friends do to each other? I never have a friend so I'm not so sure about it either. Well as long as she happy, I guess its fine

As soon as we reached the village, many villagers started to come to us and storming us with many questions

"Nozomi-chan! Are you okay?!" an old lady said in worry

"What did they do to you?! Are you hurt anywhere?!" an old man also said in worry

"Nozomi onee-chan, please don't leave us!" many kids said while crying

"Yeah, please don't leave us! If anything bad happen please let us know! We can help you!" a man said while showing his arm muscle. Wow…his muscle is smaller than mine. That's not something you can proud with

"Please calm down, everyone. What are you talking about?" Nozomi said while tilting her head a little. I wonder why she doesn't let go my hand…

"We know that Minami clan came to take you yesterday. We wanted to help you but we're too afraid!" the man who showed his muscle earlier said. So much for the bravery-show he showed us earlier

"But we realized we can't let them take you! You're the only hope that the north region have!" the old man said

"That's right dear. We won't allow you to have a same faith with your parent. You're different from them. You're kind and gentle, not like your parent" the old lady said

"Leave your safety to us, Nozomi onee-chan! We never let anyone endanger you! Hey you! Let go of Nozomi onee-chan now! We won't let you take her!" the kids said in unison. I have to admire their bravery, but I think they misunderstood something

"T-that's right! L-Let go of her now! Or you will taste the w-wrath of my f-fist!" the not-so-big muscle man said while stuttering. Do you need to shake your legs that much?

It seems everyone in this village really loved Nozomi. At first I thought it is because she's the miko in Kanda shrine, but they loved her because she's kind and gentle. I'm sure Nozomi will become a great lord

"Thank you for worrying me everyone, but I'm fine and nothing bad happen to me" Nozomi said while smiling gently. God, I really love it when she smiled like that

"How could you say you're fine?! That person is from Minami clan right?! She came here to take you right?! Look at how she won't let go your arm!" the old lady said while pointing to me. Actually, it is Nozomi who won't let go of my arm, not the opposite

"That's right. She came here to take me. Not just my body, but she also has taken my heart" Nozomi said while grinning. Wait, are you serious right now?! You want them to beat me?!

"How dare you! Everyone, don't let her take Nozomi! Attack her!" The old man said while orders everyone to attack me. Wait a minute! This could end in a bad way!

I glare to Nozomi by hoping she understands what I mean. I want her to stop them and explain the truth. As she saw me glaring, she nodded and said,

"Nooo! Please help me! She just threatens that she will rape and kill me!" That's right Nozomi, that's how you— wait, what are you saying?!

"Attaaaaaaack!" the villagers said in unison. Oh my God…I guess I don't have any choice

I draw my nodachi with my right hand and point it forward while glaring to the villagers. As I did that, everyone stopped and look afraid. I started to move forward and dragged Nozomi along. The more I move forward, the more the villagers step away from us. I tried to look to Nozomi and it seems she really surprised by what I do

"Throw your weapon away and get away from us. If you want to still enjoying your lives, then I suggest you do what I asked" I said while still glaring to them

The villagers looked at each other in panic. It seems they still know what they will get when messing with a cold-blooded fox

"Wait a minute, Elichi. You don't have to—" Nozomi said but I ignore her

I keep move forward and dragging Nozomi. I decided to stop as I see someone running to us and shoving the villagers away

"Nozomi! Are you alright?!" A girl with pink armor and twin tail hair said while looking to us. Who is she?

It seems she know Nozomi. However, she's very short. A kid? What a brave one. Anyway, the crest in her armor…is that a…smiling face? What a lame crest

"I won't let you take her!" As she said that, she takes the weapon from her back…A _naginata_? This might be interesting

"Wait a minute, Nicochi—" Nozomi said while looking at her

"Heh, interesting. Show me what you can do, little girl" I said while mocking her

"Not you too, Elichi!" As she said that, I push Nozomi away so she won't get hurt

The little girl started to dash forward and swings her naginata. She might be small, but she knows how to fight. However, her pattern is easy to read. I can dodge all her attack even without guarding. She might know how to fight, but she's no match for me

I keep dodging while she keeps attacking. Judging by how she swings her weapon and her face, it seems she started to get tired. This is my chance…

"Stop it, both of you!" I could hear Nozomi yell but I ignore her. This is where the fun begins

"Damn it…how can you dodge my attacks?! Can you just let me hit you?!" the little girl said while held her attack and catching her breath. This is the time…

"What's wrong? Have you finished? Then it's my turn now!" I said while licking my lips and dash forward

I attack the little girl without giving her any chance to catch her breath and correcting her stance. She looks struggled as I keep attacking her. She keeps receiving my attack with her naginata and I'm sure it really took her energy since I attack very powerfully

I stop my attack and try to stab her. She able to dodge it but she lost her balance. That's when I swing my nodachi upward to knock her and it makes her naginata falls

She falls to the ground and look at me with tear in her eyes

"Weak…you can't even satisfy me" I said while glaring and pointing my nodachi to her

She looks really scared but it doesn't change the fact that I'll kill her

"Regret yourself by dare to challenge me with that pathetic skill. I kill everyone who challenge me even if they still a kid" I smiled sadistically and lift my nodachi to the sky to slash her

The little girl looked really scared and screamed in fear

"Noooo! Don't kill me!"

I ignore her and slash my nodachi downward. However I stop as soon as I feel someone slip through my chest-plate and grope my chest. I looked behind and surprised by who the culprit is

"Nozomi? What are you doing?" I asked her and her respond is

"WASHI-WASHI MAX!" as she said that, she groped my chest very hard and powerfully

"HYAAAH! STOP IT!" I screamed because it really hurt! I never know she has this kind of technique!

She keeps groping me and didn't show any sign she'll stop soon

"NOZOMI! I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP THIS!" I begged her to stop but she keeps doing it!

The little girl and the villagers only look at us and didn't even know how to react…

CAN ANYONE STOP THIS TORTURE PLEASE!

* * *

(Kanda Village, Afternoon)

After Nozomi shows her secret technique in front of everyone; and the saddest fact is I was the victim of that technique, she told the villagers to calm down and stay put

However, it seems everyone still misunderstood the entire situation. I sit on the ground right now and some of the villagers are pointing their weapon to me, even some to my face. I don't care what they'll do to me but I really care if the pain in my chest will gone soon…It hurts so much that I think it makes my chest swell…

The little girl come to me and glares to me with her still-teary eyes. I don't show any interest to her and just look back to her. She seems agitated by how I look at her. Well it's natural to don't show any interest to thing you don't like right?

"You…How could you…" she looks really mad but I still look at her without interest

She come closer and moves her hand to slap me, but I manage to catch her hand and strain it to her back which makes her moan in pain. The villagers surprised by it and step away from me

The little girl's back is facing me so I come closer to her ear and whisper,

"Don't mess with the cornered fox. Even if they get cornered, they can still show their fang and strikes back. Do you want to see what this fox can do with her fang?" I push her hand harder and she started to struggle in pain

"Elichi! Stop it and let her go!" I heard my lord's voice so I let the little girl go and pushed her away from me. After I did it, I stand up and look to my lord's face

"Elichi, you better stay put until I finished explaining what really happens. If you disobeyed me again, I'll grope your chest again" she said while moving her hands in 'I will grope your chest' motion. I covered my chest with my hand as soon as she did that

"But she's the one who attack me first! I just protect myself! If she didn't attack me first, I would never do that! My action is still considers as self-protection right?!" I said while raising my voice a bit. It just feel not fair that Nozomi is on that little girl side when she's the one who's wrong

"Yep, self-protection when you already subdued the enemy and still wanted to kill her with a sadistic smile on your face is not a self-protection, it's a murder intention" she said while point to my face

Ugh…I can't argue with that…It's becoming a habit when you kill everyone you fight…plus the sadistic smile, it seems I really live up to my nickname

"Stay put, okay, Elichi?" Nozomi said while smiling sweetly. When she smiles like that, there's no way I'll argue her and I can only nod as my respond

"Are you alright, Nicochi?" Nozomi asked the little girl

"Who the heck is she?! She almost killed me and broke my hand too!" she said while pointing her finger to me which I answered by look her without interest

"Hey! Don't look at me with that kind of look! Are you mocking me?!" she really is short-tempered…

"Well you also the ones who are in fault here. You should just stay put when I told you so" Nozomi said

"But she doesn't have to—" the little girl suddenly stops

"Nicochi, do you also want to have some breast rub?" Nozomi said while doing the motion again. It's actually like nothing but once you taste it, you'll aware the damage of that 'calamity'…and judging by the little girl reaction, it seems she already taste it…I pity her

"Alright Alright I know! Stop doing that motion and remove that grin from your face!" the little girl said while covering her chest

"It's a good thing if everyone become good girl right?" Nozomi said

"Okay, everyone please gather here. I'll explain the real situation to all of you" Nozomi said and she started to explain everything

"…and that's what happened yesterday" Nozomi finished explaining everything and by the face of the villagers, they didn't seem to believe what happened

"So, this person saved you?" the old man asked Nozomi while look at me

"That's right, she saved me. If she's not there, I'm sure I already taken to Minami castle or worse, killed"

"If she saved you, then why did she threaten us? You also said that she came here to take you" the man asked

"Well, I just want to tease all of you and her too, but it seems you guys take it too serious. I also didn't expect she'll react by drawing her nodachi and threaten all of you. She even almost kills Nicochi" Nozomi said with an innocent smile

"What the heck?! You call that tease?! You almost make me get killed! And don't say that with a smile like you didn't do anything wrong!" the little girl yelled to Nozomi. This girl…she really is noisy

"Well, it's because Nicochi is a dumb who can get the situation and also a weak girl" Nozomi said

"There's no way anyone able to get the situation when you get dragged by someone who threaten the villagers with a nodachi! And don't call me weak! I'm strong you know!" the little girl yelled again. Ugh I think I need to cover my ears every time she speak

"And you call yourself the heiress of the Yazawa clan? Oh, I can see that the future of Yazawa clan is terrible if you become the leader…" Nozomi said while shaking her head and top it a with a mocking face

"What the heck! This is what you said to someone who rushed to save you after hearing that Minami clan is coming to take you?!" she yelled again…

"Well you rushed and late for one day. After you arrived, you lost to someone in a flash" Nozomi keeps mocking her

"What the—Nozomi!" I wonder how long they'll argue

As they keep arguing, the villagers are starting to gather around me

"Did you really save Nozomi-chan?" the old lady asked. It seems some of them still not trust me

"I did, I know I've threatened all of you earlier, but I have to do it in order to stop all of you. I apologies if I scared all of you" I said while bowing my head

"Why did you save her, onee-chan? I don't remember Nozomi onee-chan has retainer like you" one of the kid said

"I saved her because…she's my friend" I said while looking to Nozomi and smile

"I see…we're also sorry for what we did earlier. We thought that you're from Minami clan" old man said

"The important thing is, do you really kill Minami Kousuke, the heir of Minami clan?! Whoa, you're amazing! That'll teach them not to mess with Toujou clan!" the man with small muscle said

"About that, I just did what I think correct. He threatened my friend and even say terrible thing to her. Of course I kill him" I said with a stern voice

"I see…what's your name, dear?" the old lady said

"Ayase Eli, I'm the head of Ayase clan and the protector of Nozomi and also, Nozomi's friend. It's a pleasure to meet you" I said while bowing my head

"Eli-chan…It's nice to meet you dear" the old lady said while smiling

"Ne, onee-chan, you're really strong! Please teach us how to become a strong samurai like you!" The kids said and looking me with a spark of admiration in their eyes. I only smile to them.

I never thought anyone will come closer and talk to me like this. This is the most valuable thing that I'll never achieve in Mido clan. This feels like a dream. This dream will be perfect if my family is also here with me…

"My, you're already getting along with everyone? That's unexpected" the sweet voice awakes me from my day dreaming

"Nozomi…" is the only word I could say to her

"What's wrong, Elichi? Do you not feeling well? Do you hurt anywhere during your fight with Nicochi?" Nozomi asked with worry

I…I don't know what I have to say to her. At first I only stranded in here and then she saved me. Without realizing it I suddenly become close to her and I even killed the Minami heir; the one who I should asked help to in order to save Alisa just to rescue Nozomi. Now, she already think of me as her friend and she still think me as her friend even though I already threaten the villagers who loved her and I also almost killed her friend…Yet she still worrying me…Nozomi, you're really…

"Elichi? Are you okay?" Nozomi keeps asking since I only stare at her face

This feeling overwhelmed me and I can't bear it anymore. Without telling her, I suddenly hug her and bring her to my embrace. She really surprised by it because I could hear she screamed a little when I hug her

I only wanted to hug her and say something, but as soon as I feel her warmth in me I started to cry. Not because I don't like it but it is because I really happy. To be able to meet her on this age of chaos and after I lost my family…it feels like the God really sent her to save me

After Nozomi heard me sniffle, she hugs me back and said,

"I'm sorry everyone, could you leave us alone for now? It seems Elichi really not feeling well now"

"Is Eli onee-chan going to be okay?" the kids asked sadly

"Don't worry; I'll stay with her until she gets well. So, let's pray she will get well soon and she can teach all of you how to become a great samurai just like her" Nozomi said in a gentle and kind voice…it almost feels like Nozomi is their mother

"Okay then! Get well soon, Eli onee-chan!" the kids said and leave us, so does the villagers

"I'm sorry Nicochi, I know there are so many things you want to ask her, but she's not in the condition to tell you a story. I'll tell you as soon as she feels well, okay?"

"All right then. I'll just go to the tea shop and take a rest for a while. I'll meet you there, Nozomi" the little girl said and leaves us

"Thank you, Nicochi"

"Nozomi…" I said

"Don't worry, Elichi. I'll stay here with you until you're feeling better"

"Nozomi…Nozomi…" I keep calling her name again and again. I'm so happy that I able to meet her. It feels like I'm afraid she'll gone from my life like my parent and I don't want that to happen

"I'm here, Elichi" she said kindly while stroke my hair gently

This feeling…it feels so good. Is this what it feels when you have a friend? No, it's more like…I'm in my mother's embrace but it feels much comfortable and warmer…

Nozomi, you're really a goddess…

* * *

(The Next Day, Kanda Village, Morning)

I finally feel better and being in Nozomi embrace is really comfortable. She feels so soft and smells nice. I fall asleep in her embrace

After she noticed that I stopped crying and awake, she asked,

"Are you feeling better now, Elichi?"

"Un…I feel better now" I answered and I can feel that even though I said I already feel better, Nozomi keeps stroking my hair gently which makes me far more comfortable

"I'm glad then" she released me from her embrace which makes me sad, but she kissed me on the forehead which I don't know why it makes me really happy. Usually, I'll get flustered and yelled to her but somehow I don't feel like that anymore. Is it because we're already become friend? I think that's the reason

"I know this is so sudden, but we already make Nicochi wait too long. Let us meet her in the tea shop shall we?" Nozomi asked and it makes me annoyed

"Who's that little girl anyway? Act like she's an important person" I asked while slightly annoyed

"Well, she is an important person. That girl is the Yazawa clan heiress, Yazawa Nico" Nozomi said which makes me a little surprised

"That weak little girl is the Yazawa clan heiress? You mean the clan from west region? I feel sorry for their clan and to be honest, their crest is very lame" I said in a mocking tone which make Nozomi laugh a little

"Well yes she is. She might be little and weak but she has her own method to fight her enemy. Remember when I told you that Yazawa clan is expertise in sly tactic? Nicochi is the best when it comes to sly tactic"

"And even though she's like that, she's still my friend" Nozomi continued and it makes me mad

"So she's also your friend?" I asked and tried not to show her that I'm angry

"Yes, we've been friend ever since we're still a kid. You could say that she's my first friend" My eyebrow twitch a little when she mentions that Yazawa Nico is Nozomi's first friend, not me…

"You both have a same nickname since both of you are my friends. Don't you think Nicochi is really suits her? It makes her more cute right?" Nozomi said happily and once again I twitch my eyebrow

"I see" I said while starting to get angry

"What's wrong, Elichi? You look like you're in a bad mood" Nozomi asked as soon as she noticed on how different I talk

"I don't know"

"Don't tell me…are you jealous?" Nozomi said while smirking. I know she's teasing me, but the best answer I can give is

"I am jealous…" I said while pouting

Nozomi is my very first friend, but to know that I'm not her first friend is really make me jealous. Which mean all things she has done to me, she already did it with that little girl. All those skinship, teasing, and her warmth too…Aaaghh it's make me crazy when I imagined how Nozomi do all those things with that girl!

"Don't worry, Elichi" she said while giggling

"You might be not my first friend, but you're the first person whom I ever embrace and kiss on the forehead…" Nozomi said while smiling kindly. It feels like she read my mind

"Also, you're the first person whom I did this with" after saying that, Nozomi hugs my left arm and rested her head on my shoulder. I know it's a very simple thing, but after knowing that Nozomi only did this kind of skinship with me makes me really happy!

"Are you happy now?" Nozomi asked while smiling and look at my eyes

I can only nod as my respond and I know I'm blushing right now since I can feel my face become really hot

"You're so cute. Come now; let us go to the tea shop. Nicochi is waiting us~" Nozomi said in a singsong voice and we started walking. While walking, I think I keep smiling from ear to ear because I'm really happy right now

I will definitely not lose to that little girl

* * *

(Kanda Village, Tea Shop, Noon)

We finally reached the tea shop and I really feel sad. I wish we could stay like this for a while longer

"Damn it! What takes you guys so long?!" the little girl yelled as soon as we arrived and without avail, I glare to her because she ruined our moment

"W-why are you glaring?! D-do you want to fight again?!"

As she said that, I reached my nodachi and tried to draw it but Nozomi stops me from doing so

"Elichi, don't do that again, okay?" Nozomi said while smiling and I removed my hand from my nodachi

"I'm sorry Nicochi; we have something to take care first before coming here so we're a bit late"

"Well you are really late! Whatever, anyway are you going to stay like that forever when we're going to discuss something?!" the little girl yelled. Actually I'm wondering too. Why Nozomi hasn't let go of my arm? I love it but don't you think it's hard to talk like this?

"You don't have to be jealous, Nicochi. I know you want me to do this to you but you're too short for me so I won't do it with you" Nozomi said while smirking. Here comes her deadliest weapon

"What the heck! I never want you to do that to me! And don't call me short!" the little girl yelled

"Who is this girl anyway?!" the little girl said while pointing her finger to me and as soon as she looked to me, I gave her a 'I win' face while mocking her

"What's up with that face?! Don't think you're a winner just because you're taller!"

"Well I do beat you when we fight before" I keep mocking her

"What the—"

"Alright that's enough both of you. Let's just get straight to the business, okay?" Nozomi stopped us from further argue and started to have a real conversation this time

"Okay then, first let's start with 'who are you'?" the little girl asked

"I am Ayase Eli, the head of the Ayase clan. Nice to meet you, Yazawa Nico-dono"

"I see…you're from the Ayase clan…"

…

…

…

"YOU WHAT?! YOU'RE THE HEAD OF THE AYASE CLAN?! YOU MEAN THE BEST SWORDSMANSHIP CLAN IN JAPAN?! IT'S REALLY YOU?!" she screamed while saying that and I have to cover my ear

"Your reaction is same with me when she introduced herself for the first time to me, Nicochi" Nozomi said while giggling

"What are you doing here?! Did the Ayase clan have something to do in this island?!"

"To put it simply; I come here to asked help from Minami clan to save my sister who held as hostage in Mido clan, but after I saw what the heir did to Nozomi and my father's katana, I decided to kill him because it suits him" I said in stern voice

"Wow…just…wow I don't know what I should say in here…I thought you're from Minami clan but actually you're the one who killed that Kousuke bastard. I have to thank you for that" Yazawa Nico said

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Well because you've killed the heir of Minami clan, the Nishikino also stopped attacking us for now because their number greatly decreasing after Minami clan retreated. So, you also saved my clan for a while now. That's also the reason why I able to come here" she said while smiling. This girl…she might be not that bad at all

"How about the situation in your clan now, Nicochi?" Nozomi asked

"Well things started to get rough. We already had a trouble fighting with the rifle from Nishikino clan, and Minami clan started to help them. I really need to think many plans to counter them" Yazawa Nico said while shaking her head in frustration

It seems she also has a hard time, but since Nozomi trust her, then I'll also trust her

"Anyway, Eli, thank you for saving Nozomi. She might be like that but she is my friend so I'm really grateful for your help"

"Its fine, Yazawa-dono, I just do the thing that I think correct at that time" I said to her

"Well yes you did, but the thing is you also saved my friend. And just call me Nico. Nozomi's friend is also my friend" she said while offering a hand shake

"…Alright then, thank you Nico" I said as I grab her hand and shake it.

I get other friend and I know I don't know her that much, but she's Nozomi's friend and that's enough reason for me to trust her

We smiled to each other and Nico said,

"Please continue to protect her, Eli"

"You don't have to tell me. I'll protect her with all my life" I said as an answer and after I said that, I could feel Nozomi tighten her hug on my hand

"Thank you, Nicochi…thank you, Elichi…" she said while looking to us

This calm and peace moment suddenly changed when we heard the watch tower ring the bell

"What happened now?!" Nico asked

"Did someone come to attack us?" I asked to Nozomi

"I don't know either. The watch tower never ring the bell again after we lost to Minami clan. If they ring the bell again, it means something dangerous has come" Nozomi said in panic

Something dangerous? I have a bad feeling about this

"Nozomi! It's dangerous! Hurry up and get out from here!" suddenly a man with horse come to us and tell us that

"What do you mean by dangerous?! Did something happen?!" Nico also said in panic

"T-they've come…they…they…" the man is really in panic and he can't even speak properly

"Please calm down, take a breath and tell us what happened" Nozomi said gently. She can still think someone else even in this situation? You're really something, Nozomi

"Minami…The Minami clan has come to attack us!" the man said

"What?! They already reach the village?!" Nico asked the man

"No…they still have about one day to reach this village. I saw their banner when I pass through the field to reach the east region. I rushed to return here as soon as I know that they're from Minami clan"

"At first I thought they just wanted to have a negotiation again, but judging by the numbers and their commander, they definitely wanted to eliminate us. Especially you, Nozomi!" the man continue

Who is the commander? Is it Minami Kotobuki himself?" Nozomi asked him calmly

"No...It's…the commander is…" he seemed hesitant

"Who is the commander?" I asked him while glaring to him. I know I shouldn't do this, but to overcome this man's fear, I have to make him fear me more so he will tell us

"The commander is…Sonoda Umi!"

As soon as she said that, Nozomi and Nico looked so shock. Who is this Sonoda Umi anyway?

"Are you sure you're not mistaken her with other person?" Nozomi asked

"That's right! There is no way the protector of Minami clan princess leaves their princess alone!" Nico said too

"There is no way I mistaken her with other person. That blue hair, that dark-blue haori with anemone flower on its back, and that daikyu. It only belong to Sonoda Umi herself!"

After knowing that the description of this commander is known as Sonoda Umi, the protector of Minami clan princess, Nozomi and Nico become really shock

"Nozomi, who is this Sonoda Umi? Why did both of you so shock after knowing that she's the commander?" I asked because I really don't know a single thing about this Sonoda Umi

"To put it simply, Sonoda Umi is the strongest warrior in Minami clan or even in the Otonokizaka Island. No one can survive after met her in battlefield. Her archery is the most dangerous thing you ever seen in battlefield" Nozomi said, the strongest warrior in Otonokizaka Island? That Sonoda Umi?

"Her nickname is The Blue Reaper from Minami Clan. Because of her hair and her dark-blue haori is the last thing you'll see when fighting her. When she comes to reinforced the Nishikino clan, most of our soldier died because of her alone. Not to mention the morale she caused to her allies and her enemies. Seeing her as ally in battlefield means you see an angel helping you, but as an enemy means you see a reaper comes to take your life" Nico joins in. It seems Sonoda Umi is really strong

"There is also a rumor said that she able to fight 1000 enemies alone and the only person who can fight Hoshizora clan alone. There is not a hoax if we say she is the best archery in Japan. None can evade her arrow!" Nico continued…Sonoda Umi, interesting…

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked Nozomi and Nico

"I don't know…run away I guess?" Nico said

"No, we fight them. In order to defeat them, I need your tactic, Nico" I said to Nico

"Wait a second, are you serious?! There's no way we can beat them when Sonoda Umi is their commander! She's—"

"We have me, Ayase Eli, the best samurai in Japan, You, Yazawa Nico, the best tactician in Japan, the villagers who are the most loyal people in Japan, and also…" I stopped and look to Nozomi

"We have the goddess of victory on our side. There is no way we're going to lose" I said while smiling to her and she looks surprised by what I said

"Heh, when you said it like that, I guess we don't have any choice. Hey, you! Help me gather the villagers and tell them we're going to fight them. Do you want to let Nozomi, this region's only hope gets taken by them?" Nico said while smiling and asked the man to help her

"Of course we're going to fight! We won't let them take Nozomi!" the man said

"Alright then, let's go!" Nico said and left with the man

"Elichi, you don't have to do this…you can save many people's life if you just let them take me" Nozomi said sadly

"The villagers think of you as their hope to rebuild the north region and they even dare to risk their life to protect you. Nico also dare to protect you. There is no way we let Minami clan take you or even kill you. We won't even let them touch you" I said while release my arm from her

"But—" she stopped as I grab her shoulders

"Listen Nozomi, I already promise that I'll stay by your side and protect you with my life. I know this might be risky, but no matter what the situation and how it's unfavorable for us, we're going to protect you" I said to her while tighten my grip on her shoulders

"That's why, please take shelter along with the kids and the elders and pray for our safety" I said while smile kindly to her and she hug me as her respond

"Please return safely, Elichi…" Nozomi said in a low voice

"I'll try not to die in this battle, but if I don't return even after the battle ended, I want you to run away and—"

I suddenly stop as I never believed what happened next. Nozomi is kissing me on the lips and I'm really surprised by what she'd done. However, without resisting, I put my hand on her waist and kiss her back. The warmth that spread through my body is really pleasant. Somehow, it seems I get a surge of energy all of sudden

We keep kissing for a while and she stops it and look at my reddened face. Her face is also become red and she looks at me shyly which makes my heart beats faster

"Please don't say that thing…I want you to return to my side and…I want to do this with you again…" she said while getting flustered and averted her gaze from me. I only smile and kiss her again. She doesn't show any sign that she hates this. In fact, she seemed to like this. I also like it, to be honest.

When I stop kissing her, she seemed a little disappointed and I said,

"I'll return to you Nozomi. Please wait for me. The kiss you give to me…will be my lucky charm" I said while pressing my forehead with hers

"…All right. Please return safely, Eli" she said with a giggle and she left to go to the shelter along with the kids and elders

This battle will be a prove to my parent who watched me from heaven that my resolve is clear, I'll protect Nozomi: my lord, my first friend, and also…the person I love with all my heart

I'll win this battle and return to Nozomi's side

Wait for me, Nozomi…

(To be continued)

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Chado: Japanese Tea Ceremony**

 **Naginata: Japanese blade in form of pole weapon (you can search on Google for more information~)**

 **I wanted to explain about the crest for some character, but I think some of you are already know~**

 **Nozomi (Toujou): Sakura; in flower language, sakura means spiritual beauty or that's what I read from the book. doesn't it suit Nozomi? spiritual and beauty**

 **Eli (Ayase): Snowflake; because she's half-Russian...I know it's random but I think it really looks cool**

 **Kotori (Minami): Songbird; Kotori in English can mean songbird or that's what my friend said**

 **Umi (Sonoda): Anemone; From Kotoumi duet 'Anemone Heart'. I really love that song!**

 **Nico (Yazawa): Smiling face; because she is Nico...you know what I mean right? It might be lame but I think it really suits her**

 **for Nishikino, Hoshizora, Kousaka, and Koizumi will be explained in later chapter~**

 **The next chapter will be from Eli's POV. Also what makes me worried most from this story is not the plot, but my English. After someone said that my English is the main problem, I tried my best to make my English better. I hope I really improving**

 **If by any chance my terrible English makes it hard for you to understand the story, please do not hesitate to PM me or mention it on the review so I'll try my best to make it better for the next chapter**

 **Thank you and see you next chapter~~**


	6. The Fox and The Reaper

**A/N: Hello, Virudis here~**

 **First of all, I'm really really really really sorry for the very late update! This past few weeks I've been really busy! Screw all those lectures along with their lame project!**

 **Second, to be honest, I'm not really confident with this chapter. I've finished this chapter in one go and I uploaded it as soon as I finished, so I'm pretty sure there will be a lot of mistakes (well, perhaps you can say that lot of mistakes will be my signature). Also, this is the very first time for me to write a battle scene. Some or even all might make you get confused. I'm really sorry if it makes you confused**

 **Third, just want to mention again that the characters in my fanfic might be ooc**

 **Well without further ado, please enjoy~**

 **p.s.: It seems I always apologies in author's note...Hey, it might become my other signature! (^W^)**

* * *

(Kanda Village, Evening)

The sun just starts hiding and the moon starts to show its dim light and shone it upon us. The dark sky finally surrounds us and gives a gloom atmosphere to the village. The cold wind that breeze through our skin double the shiver that we got from anxious.

All the men from this village whom able to fight have been gathered in one place and look each other nervously. We manage to gather as many villagers as possible to help us drive out the attacker but this is still not enough. There's no way we ask the women, children, and elderly to join us in battlefield, but some women do said that they wanted to help no matter what.

Currently, we're gathering in the village hall to discuss about how we fight the attacker. To be honest, I think this battle would be easy and with our current number, we can still win this battle. However, with these soldiers it won't be as easy as I thought. When I still fought in Mido clan, I had Ayase and Mido clan soldiers backed me up in battlefield. Even though all of them are useless, I can still used them and to the very least, they know how to hold a katana and spear.

But right now, I will go into battlefield with villagers who don't even know how to hold a weapon. Forget about how to fight in battle, just hearing the name of enemy's commander already make them shiver in fear. This battle might be the hardest battle I've ever had

Our attacker is from Minami clan, the largest and strongest clan in Otonokizaka Island. They already attacked the north region before, and the result of their attack was the fall of Toujou clan. Knowing that these villagers already know the power of Minami clan is able to annihilate their lord's clan, it's making their morale low. To top that, the commander from Minami's side is Sonoda Umi, or also known as The Blue Reaper. I know nothing about her, but after hearing how amazing this Sonoda Umi is, I think she's really a hot shot. This Sonoda Umi also makes the morale of our troops is getting lower. I can say that they don't have any hope to win this battle

Even after knowing that the enemy has a large number of troops and feared commander, this people still dare to go to battlefield. They might be nervous and afraid now, but they have one resolve and that's to protect their princess, Toujou Nozomi. I'm sure that alone can raise our morale, not all of them though. I have to admit that this villager's love for Nozomi is really inspiring

This is really bad. It's impossible to win this battle if they didn't have any morale. I need to say something but I'm not the type who can say inspirational things and make them motivated. All I can do is only killing person and protect the person I loved. Geez I can't keep my mind to stay calm if this thing keeps bugging me.

"Um, excuse me…" suddenly I hear some voice reaching me

As I look to the source of that voice, I see three men stand in front of me and seem nervous

"What is it?" I tried to look friendly but it seems I failed. Judging by how they surprised after I answered them

"Um…Ayase-san, I want to ask something…" one of the men said

"Do you really think…we can win this battle?"

I hate to hear this kind of question before the battle start. Can we win? Do you think we can survive this battle? I always hear this kind of question when I still in Mido clan. A soldier always asks this question when they don't have any confidence to win the battle. When the soldier asked me that question, I usually cut their head on the spot. I hate a person who lost their confidence even before the battle start. Rather than went to battlefield without any confidence then get killed by the enemy and brought a trouble to their fellow soldier, I just killed them so that kind of thing won't happen, or so I thought before. However, I can't do that to them. They just a villagers who wanted to protect their princess, and Nozomi loves them. There's no way I killed them

But I can't answer that question too. I'm not a God who knows everything. All I can do is fight to my fullest so I won't die in battlefield. How about them? Can they do the same?

The best answer I can give to them is,

"I don't know"

"What are you talking about?! You're the one who told us to fight them back and now you said you don't know?! How irresponsible!" one of the man suddenly yelled after hearing my answer

"Do you think we can fight with Sonoda Umi as our enemy?! We're not you who can fight and kill person easily!" Another man said

"That's it! I know it! We're going to die!" the last man said and this can cause a trouble

As expected, after hearing the last sentence, all of the men started to become very anxious and afraid. Great, now we don't have any chance to win this battle

All of them started to look at me with distrust and doubt me

"Let's just get out from here and leave this village! We can still make it if we leave now!" one of the men said

"That's right! I'll get out from this village. I won't wasting my life in this pointless battle" another man joined

"Hey! Where are you going?! Do you want to abandon Nozomi?! She's the only hope we have to rebuild our region!" one man tried to prevent them from leaving

"That's right! Beside, even though Minami clan has Sonoda Umi, we still have her, Ayase Eli, the head of Ayase clan! The best swordsmanship clan in Japan! We might still have a chance to win this battle!" another man joined to prevent them from leaving

"It's definitely because of her too the Minami clan sends Sonoda Umi to eliminate us. If she didn't kill Minami Kousuke, this won't happen!" the man who tried to leave said while pointing to me. I won't argue with that, all of this happens because I killed that bastard, but there's no way I let him take Nozomi

I cannot stay and watch this kind villagers fight each other and ruin their solidarity. I stand and tried to stop them. However, someone's roar makes me and the villagers stop

"Hey! What the heck is happening in here?!"

Yes, that loud voice only belong to Yazawa clan heiress, Yazawa Nico who apparently just return from surveying the village

That loud voice of hers is really annoying, but it is really useful at time like this. I can't believe her voice alone can stop all this men from arguing. Should I start talking in loud voice like her? I think…I should leave the roaring to her. After all, a fox doesn't roar right?

"I just leave you guys for a while and what's with this ruckus?! Somebody dares to explain this to me?!" Nico keeps yelling

The men all looking each other and it seems they are afraid of Nico. How can they afraid of Nico when she's so weak and not afraid of me when I definitely stronger than her? Is it because her twin tail looks like a devil ear? Nah, it's impossible. What am I thinking after all?

"So? Not even a single gentleman dares to explain it to this lady?"

When Nico said 'lady', I think I can hear some men are snorting and hold their laugh. Well, I understand what they're thinking. Nico should said 'to this kid', that's absolutely suit her

"Hey! Why are you snorting and smiling like a fool?! Did I say something funny?! And you too, Eli! Why did you laugh?!" Nico shout and look at me

I've been smiling and laughing because the way Nico said she's a lady was totally hilarious, also thanks to that, the gloom and tense atmosphere from before have gone

"It's nothing Nico" I said while smiling and wipe the tear from my eyes

"How could you say it's nothing while all of you just making a ruckus earlier and now you guys are smiling and laughing like crazy?!" Nico said

"Ah about that…it seems some of these men are afraid and didn't want to fight against Sonoda Umi. Apparently, some also believe that we couldn't win this battle and decide to abandon this village and Nozomi" I explain the situation to Nico and she's very angry after I explained it

"What did you say?! How dare you guys abandon Nozomi! And how could you say we can't win this battle when the battle hasn't even started!" Nico shouted to the men

"I'm just stating the truth! There's no way we can win against Minami clan and Sonoda Umi! Even if all of you believe that this Ayase can bring us victory, it's still impossible!" one of the men said to Nico and the result is,

"Are you an idiot?! How could you doubt the person who saved your princess and you guys do know who is Ayase clan right?! We can win with Eli on our side!"

"Also, don't forget that I, Yazawa Nico, the master strategist is also on your side! We can definitely win this battle! Minami clan? Sonoda Umi? Heh, they're no match against us!" After Nico said that, the men who doubt are now become confident and it shown on their face that they're no longer afraid. I take back what I said before, Nico, you're amazing even though you're weak

"Hey, Eli, it's your turn now. Say something to boost their morale" Nico come to me and whisper it

What should I say to boost their morale? Like I said I'm not good at motivating people, but if I don't say something, their morale will get lower again

I guess I don't have a choice. I take a deep breath and said

"Just like Nico said, a battle cannot be decided with number and strength alone. It doesn't matter how large their number or how strong their commander is, with a great strategy, we can turn the impossible to possible"

"Right now, all of you have 2 options. First, is to die as a hero by protecting your princess and village. Second, is to live as a coward by running away and let your princess and village taken by Minami clan" When I said that, Nico and all of the men are looking at me while widen their eyes

"O-oi, Eli, what are you talking about?! You couldn't say that kind of thing to them" Nico whispers to me but I ignore her

"If you in our position, which options are you going to choose?" One of the men asked me

"I won't choose both options" all of them look surprised after I said that

"I'll choose to fight with all I have and live as a hero who saved my princess and beloved village"

After I said that, all of them look down for a moment and after they raised their head, I can see determination in their eyes. I'm glad it went well…

"Yosh! Everyone, let's fight the Minami and Sonoda Umi and teach them not to never mess with Toujou clan again! We're going to live as a hero!" one of the men said and followed by the roar of determined men

"Well said, commander" Nico said while smiling

"I never thought I'm going to say something to motivate them…This is the first time for me" I said with a deep sigh

"Actually, you're really good with it. Perhaps you have a talent to motivate a person" Nico said while laughing and I only smiled while watching the men gets fire up

"Speaking of which, do you know what happen to Nozomi?" suddenly Nico ask and I'm getting worried in less than one second

"What happen to her?! Is she alright?! Did she get hurt by someone?!" I asked while shaking Nico's shoulder

"Wow there, calm down will you! And stop shaking me! I'm getting dizzy!" I let her go and she started to explain

"It's not like something bad happen to her. I visited the shelter when surveyed the village and I decided to talk with her for a while. When I talked with her, she somehow looks very happy and smiling all the time. It's creeping me out. How could she be so happy when the village is going to be attack by Minami?"

"When I leave to gather the villagers, I leave her with you right? Did something happen?"

I blushed as soon as Nico finish explains the situation to me. I'm not so sure but I think I know why Nozomi is very happy. It must be because of the 'thing' we do before she went to the shelter. Actually I'm happy too but I won't show it to everyone that I'm happy. Geez, how could she be so ignorant

"Eli, are you okay? Your face is getting red" Nico said as she looks to my face

"I-I'm fine! There's no-nothing wrong with me! No-Nozomi is always happy right!" I stuttered while saying it because I'm really embarrassed as soon as I remember it

"Something fishy here…It seems you know something, by judging how you stuttered" Nico said and looks at me with suspicions

"Th-there's nothing happened! I'm stuttered because…I'm curious about how the master of strategy, Yazawa Nico, makes the plan to fight back the Minami. Yeah, that's why I'm stuttered" Great, now your cover will get blown, Eli

"Mou, you could just say it. I know that Nico-nii is amazing, but you don't have to be shy to ask me" she really believes that?! Wait a minute….

"Nico-nii? What is that thing? It's really weird" I asked her

"What the heck! Who did you call weird! Nico-nii is not a thing! It's me, for god sake!" she yelled to me

"I see…is that…your nickname?"I said with no interest

"Hmhm~ every amazing person needs to have a nickname right? Like Sonoda Umi with the Blue Reaper. You have a nickname too right?" Nico asked me

"Well…back in the Mido clan, everyone called me the Cold-Blooded Fox" I said still with no interest

"See? A person like us needs an amazing nickname~ the master of strategy, Yazawa Nico, is also has a nickname. Come on, say it with me. Nico-nico-nii~" Nico said in a singsong voice while posing cutely

"…Can I hear the plan now?" I know it; this person doesn't worth my interest

"What the heck!"

* * *

(Kanda Village, early Morning)

Nico starts gathering the men and she's going to tell the plan to fight Minami back. I'm really curious how this so-called-best-strategist makes a strategy. From Nozomi point of view, Nico is the best when making a sly tactic. Let's see if she's really the best

"All right guys, according to the man who scout the Minami's army, they will arrive in this village by the sunrise, so we really need to make a strategy in a short time yet it has to be effective" Nico said to everyone and they started to think

"How about we make a barrier at the village entrance? That way, they will have a hard time to enter the village and we can attack them from behind the barrier" one of the men suggested. That's a pretty good idea, but it spends a lot of time to make a barrier

"We don't have much time to make a barrier. They'll already reach the village even before we finished the barrier. Other suggestion?" Nico asked

"We can split some men to hide and ambush them from behind; since we know this ground very well. It'll be an advantage for us. I'm sure Minami won't expect us to attack them from behind" another man suggested. One more good suggestion, I wonder how Nico will respond this

"That's not good. I already surveyed the village and there's not many place for us to hide. We need to hide in order to launch an ambush. Besides, it's too risky to split our forces" Another rejection from Nico

"I know! We can lure them to enter the village and then burn the village! It might be cost a lot for us, but it can also be very fatal for Minami! We don't need to afraid to lose our home. As long as we win this battle, we can rebuild this village again!" A brave suggestion, sacrifice is the best way to get something we want. No pain no gain. I'm sure Nico will agree to this

"There's no way we're going to burn this village. It's good if we win, but what if we lose? We lost everything if we burn the village and still cannot win this battle. You're all going to lose Nozomi and also your home. Is that what you really want?" Rejection again. I wonder what kind of strategy that Nico has in her mind now

"What about you, Eli? Do you have any plan?" Nico asked me

"As for me, I think it's better to attack them from forward. We might be lose in number, but as long as we support each other, I'm sure we can win. Sometimes, the most dangerous path is the shortest path to reach the goal right?" I suggested some plan for Nico and I can look some men are nodding their head. Will Nico approve this?

"Not in a million year, Eli. Don't forget that Sonoda Umi is their commander. A dangerous path plus Sonoda Umi in the way, I think that's the shortest path to death" Nico's still not approving this

"Then what do you have in mind?" I asked and I'm getting really curious about what strategy that Nico makes for us. I can also see that the others are looking to Nico with high expectation

"Hmhm~ in the end, we have to use Nico-nii's strategy. Well I already expect this so that's why I already make the best strategy to fight Minami and Sonoda Umi in a very short time" Nico said with proud. Come now; just tell us the strategy already

"First, we're going to lure them to enter the village" Hm? I think some man already suggested it before

"Then we're going to ambush them"

"But earlier you said there's not many place to hide in this village. Then how are we supposed to ambushed them?" a man asked Nico

"We're going to hide in the house, and when they pass through us, we come out from our hiding and attack them. When they realize we're ambushing them, we run away and hide in another house. We keep doing this until we defeat them" Nico said while puffing her chest

"…"

"….."

"How is it? It's amazing right? Well, to make an effective strategy in a very short time is Nico-nii's talent~"

"Wow….." one man said with no interest

"I think your strategy is…." Another man joined

"How should I say this…." Another man said

"…It's very childish" I said to her with no interest

"What the heck! That's what you said after I make this very effective strategy in a short time?!" Nico yelled to me

I think I understand why the Yazawa clan able to survive the attack from Nishikino and Minami clan. It's not because Nico always had an amazing strategy to fight them, but it's because Nishikino and Minami didn't expect this childish strategy in war. I mean, even if Ayase clan fight with Yazawa clan, I'm sure we're going to lose because we'll never expect to find this kind of strategy in war. Does she think this war is like hide and seek? Or playing tag? I don't know what to say to this kind of strategy. I even sure that my father will have a headache if we have to fight Yazawa clan like this

"So how is it? We're going to use Nico-nii super-special-effective-strategy right?" Nico said with proud smile

"…I think I'll go with Ayase-san's plan" one man said

"…Ayase-san's plan might be dangerous, but I think it's the best plan" another man said

"Yeah…even if we lose the battle, I want us to lose while the enemy recognizes us as brave soldiers. Not as childish soldiers" another man joined

"…And even if we win, I'm sure it'll bring shame to Toujou clan and also Nozomi. So, I have to choose Ayase-san's plan" another man said

"Well, it's settled then. We're going with my strategy. I'm sorry Nico. You can use that 'effective plan' to fight the Nishikino clan" I said while looking to Nico

"Hmph! Fine then, it seems Nico-nii's plan is too hard for you guys to understand! I'll just keep it for myself! Don't regret your decision by refusing the great Nico-nii's strategy!" Nico said with a pout. I'm sure she's really mad now, but the decision has been made so I'm sorry Nico

"Everyone, prepare yourself. Minami will soon reach our village. I want everyone to be ready and believe that we can win this battle" I said with a stern voice while looking to everyone

"Yes sir!" Everyone said in unison

Our morale is at the peak, the soldiers are determined, the plan is on place, and our resolve is clear! We ready to fight Minami clan!

Bring it on, Minami!

* * *

(Kanda Village, Morning)

The dark vanish as the sun started to illuminate the world with its light. The wind that breeze along with the sunlight makes the songbird dancing wildly.

Yes, the banner with a songbird on it has finally appeared right in front of our eyes. The sight of the songbird dancing along with the wind makes everyone hold their breath.

Then among all the soldiers that stand in front of us, only one figure that able to outshine the sun and also the most stands out among hundred soldiers, that's right, a blue hair, a blue haori, along with a daikyu on her back. I might never meet that person, but it really fit the description from Nico and Nozomi. She is the protector of Minami clan's princess, and also known as the Blue Reaper, Sonoda Umi.

Just looking at her eyes, I know that she's different from everyone I've ever met before. That eye doesn't show any weakness. An eye that filled with pride and loyalty on its every glance, yet somehow still looks gentle. It feels like her eyes can cut through everyone's skin. Just with those golden eyes of hers, everyone hold their breath and start to feel anxious.

Our morale that finally on its peak after Nico's and my hard work, it has gone in an instant. The tremendous aura that comes from her and that intimidating eyes, it's no wonder she was called as the Blue Reaper. Even Nico who said have met Sonoda Umi in battle couple times still looks very anxious and I can see Nico's gulping.

"Which one of you are Ayase Eli, the head of Ayase clan?" suddenly Sonoda Umi said and it surprise everyone

Just as I figured, the Minami really sent her to kill me

"It's me. I am Ayase Eli, the head of Ayase clan and Also Toujou clan's princess; Toujou Nozomi protector" I said while step forward

She looks at me and keeps quiet for a while. She doesn't do anything, yet I started to produce a cold sweat. It just feels like she's pointing her arrow directly to my face.

"It's an honor to meet the head of Ayase clan whom also known as the best swordsmanship clan in Japan. I'm Sonoda Umi, Minami Kotori protector and also the heir of Sonoda clan" she said while bowing her head a little

"If I may know, what business does the head of Ayase clan has in our island?" she asked in a polite manner yet I still feel intimidated by her

"I don't need to tell you my reason" I answered her

"I see…Then let me ask you another question, did you really the one who killed Kousuke-sama?" she asked me again

"Yes, I did it. I'm the one who kill that bastard" I said to her

"And what is your reason to kill him?" she asked again

"Because that bastard deserves to die" I answered

"I see…" Sonoda Umi said while closing her eyes and smiling

"…NOW, IT'S YOUR TURN TO DIE!" she suddenly yelled and shot a glare to everyone

I got a shiver just by her glare and I know everyone in here feels the same way as me. Even her fellow soldiers are shivering in fear. This Sonoda Umi...She's really dangerous…

"Eli!" as Nico shouts to me, I draw my nodachi and put my stance in position

I never know when will she attacks, so I need to keep my guard up

"Wait a minute Umi-chan, those soldiers behind her…they're just villagers" A woman with orange armor and a sun crest on her chest plate approaches Sonoda Umi

"…I don't care"

"What's wrong with you Umi-chan?! We're here without permission and now you want to annihilate innocent villagers too?! This is not you, Umi-chan!" the brown-haired girl tried to persuade Sonoda Umi

Without permission? Does that mean, the Minami clan didn't send her to eliminate me, but she comes on her own to kill me?

"Silence, Honoka! I don't care if they're just a villager or a soldier. I won't forgive anyone who takes Kotori's smile!" Sonoda Umi said while drawing her katana

So, she comes here not to revenge the death of that Kousuke, but it's for her princess? She acts on her own just for her princess happiness. I have to admit that it's amazing. Can I do the same if it's for Nozomi's sake?

"They decide to go into battlefield, which means they're ready to die! Get out of my way, Honoka!" Sonoda Umi yelled to the brown-haired girl

"Please calm down, Umi-chan! You're Kotori-chan's protector! If something bad happened to you, do you think Kotori-chan will be happy?!" After the brown-haired girl who called as Honoka said that, Sonoda Umi looks very troubled and hesitated.

"Please leave this to us. You're an inspiration for everyone in Otonokizaka Harbor. We can't allow you to stain your reputation by making you kill villagers. Leave the dirty work to us, Umi-chan" after the girl named Honoka said that, three girls wear same white armor with a sun crest on it are stepping forward

Seeing the crest on their armor, it's clear that those three are Honoka's retainer. Four of them look very strong. The first girl with short brown hair uses two katana as her weapon. The second girl with long purple hair uses a spear as her weapon. The third girl with long wavy brown hair use wooden shield and spear as her weapon. Then lastly, the girl named Honoka is…not drawing any weapon. What does it means?

"Tsubasa-chan, Erena-chan, Anju-chan, please lend me your strength. I don't know her, but that girl with blonde hair is the head of Ayase clan who kills Kousuke-sama, and she is definitely dangerous. Also behind her, there's Yazawa Nico. I don't know why she's here, but do attack with caution. We don't know what she got on her sleeves" Honoka said that and some Minami's soldiers are also stepping forward

"Be careful, Eli. That girl who stopped Sonoda Umi is called Kousaka Honoka. It's said that she's the only person in Minami clan who is able to match Sonoda Umi" Nico said while approaching me

"What about those three girls? Do you know anything about them? Also that Honoka girl, she doesn't have any weapon?" I asked Nico who seems to know something about those girls

"Those three girls are Kousaka Honoka's retainer. The girl with two katanas is Kira Tsubasa. The girl with spear and purple hair is Todo Erena, and last, the girl with wooden shield and spear is Yuki Anju. In my opinion, they're pretty strong, but I think you can handle them easily. Just be careful to Kousaka Honoka" as Nico explained to me, the villagers are also stepping forward

Nico hasn't answered the question about Kousaka Honoka's weapon, but there is no time to ask her again since the Minami soldiers started to move forward and attack us

"Everyone, this is the time. Show them the power of Toujou clan!" I screamed to make the villagers ready for battle

The villagers answered with a roar and ready their weapon

The battle has just began

* * *

Minami soldiers are starting to attack us and we fight them back. The villagers have to fight the strongest soldier in Otonokizaka Island and as I expected, our numbers are decreasing in a flash. I have to help them!

I started to help the villagers fight the soldiers back. I have to say, Minami soldiers are very different from every soldiers I've fought before. They're strong and fearless, but they're too individualist. We can defeat them if we work together. True to my thought, Minami soldiers started to have a hard time fighting the villagers who work together to fight one soldier

I slash every Minami soldiers who attack me. I take a glance to Nico and she also doesn't seem troubled with fighting Minami soldiers. We can win this if we keep this momentum up!

Or so I thought, Kousaka Honoka's retainer started to join the battle and two of them are attacking me, they are Todo Erena and Yuki Anju. While the girl named Kira Tsubasa is helping the soldiers defeat the villagers.

"Nico! Help the villagers and defeat that Kira Tsubasa! We can't lost any villagers again!" I screamed to Nico and told her what to do

"I can help the villagers but I don't think I can win against Kira Tsubasa! I'm not that strong! You know I'm not that oriented with battle!" Nico said while slashing every Minami soldiers who attack her

"Just hold her off for a while! I'll help you after I defeat these two!" I said to Nico and changed my attention back to the two girls who started to attack me

"How dare you underestimating us?! I'll make you regret by thinking that low about us!" the girl named Erena said and started attacking with her spear

"Uwah…Erena-chan is getting hyped up…I'll help you, Erena-chan! Let's defeat this arrogant blonde!" Anju said and started assisting Erena

This two are stronger than I expected. Their combination is what makes it difficult. Erena attack is mostly consisting of stabbing and so does Anju. The one who aggressively attack is Erena while Anju attacks me after I dodge Erena's attack. Erena is focusing on breaking my guard while Anju tried to delivers the finishing blow.

After I get adapted to their pattern, I started to attack Erena but to my surprise, Anju suddenly blocks my attack with her wooden shield, and from behind her, Erena suddenly launches an attack to my faces and I managed to dodge it on time. I moved to the side and step back for a while to catch my breath. If I didn't dodge it on time, my face will absolutely get stabbed by that spear

"What's wrong? I think you say you wanted to defeat us and then help that Yazawa kid, but look at how you're catching your breath pathetically" Erena mocks me while points her spear to me

"Ahaha~ Erena-chan, you're so cool~ I think I've fallen in love with you~" Anju said happily

"W-what are you saying at time like this, Anju?!

"I'm just stating the truth! Let's go for a date after this battle~ or perhaps you don't want to have a date with girl like me?"

"I-it's not like I don't want it…Anyway! Please focus on this battle!"

Those two…they able to play a joke at time like this?! But, I have to admit it, I'm underestimating them

"Are you finished with the jokes?" As I said that, the two girls move their attention to me and their playful face from before changed with serious look on their face

"Done with your rest? Do you really want to keep this battle going on? I guess we really have to kill so you'll realize how foolish of you to challenge us" Erena said while stepping forward

"Let's just finish this battle quickly so I can have a date with Erena-chan. I'm sorry blonde girl, but you have to die" Anju also steps forward

"I know. It's my mistake to underestimate both of you. Now, please let me show you how the head of Ayase clan fight seriously. Also, be prepared to be killed by the cold-blooded fox" I said with a glare and put my stance. I can see both of them are surprised by how I suddenly changed

"Trying to act strong, aren't you?! It doesn't work on us!" Erena said while dashed to me followed by Anju

I mustn't let this battle drag me away from helping the villagers. I have to end it now!

Instead of waiting they attack me; I also dashed forward and initiate the attack first. My sudden aggressiveness makes both of them halt their advance. Just like before, Anju moves to protect Erena and Erena's waiting behind Anju to launch a counterattack.

Knowing what will come to me, I decide to swing my nodachi strongly and repeat it to break Anju's defense. Seeing how Anju's struggling to defense, Erena can't launch a counterattack. This is my chance!

As I keep hitting the shield, I can see that Anju's defense started to get weak and she stumbled on every hit. I tried to keep attacking Anju, but to my surprise, Erena suddenly moves away from Anju and she attacks me with her spear.

Now that the iron—I mean, the wooden wall has gone, it's my only chance to defeat Erena. I dodge Erena's attacks and the only way to defeat the long-range of her spear is to get close to her, so I dashed to her. As I thought, Erena couldn't attack me since I'm very close to her and she steps away to make a distance in panic

I dashed again and smirk to her because I know, she's going to die here. Erena tried to attack me with the shaft of her spear, but I slash downward even before she able to hit me.

I got her. After I'm slashing, I can see blood's dripping in front of me. I look to Erena and her white armor change to red because it drenched with blood. I'm smiling when I know that Erena is bleeding and her eyes started to lose its focus. However, Erena is not falling down. Instead, she's using her spear to help her keep standing. It seems she able to dodge my attack so it won't kill her. If I was fighting with a weak person, they die instantly with my attack. I know Erena is strong, but with her blood keep flowing like that, it is only a matter of time

'Erena-chan!" I heard someone yelled from behind. That's right, I forgot about her

Anju dashed to me with tear in her eye. She's very mad when I defeat Erena

"I won't forgive you! I'll kill you!" Anju screamed while attacks me blindly

The most dangerous thing in battle is when your emotion gets the best of you and you can't think clearly. This is what happens to Anju. Her emotion for Erena is overwhelmed her and all in her mind right now is just to kill me and save Erena. I'm really sorry for her, but this is battlefield. It's kill or be killed. I dodged her blind attack and slash her stomach. Anju's is falling down to her knees and her blood is starting to flow from her stomach.

"Anju!" Erena screamed with all her might and she shot a glare to me

I took a glance to Anju who already lost her consciousness

"She won't die with this kind of wound. More importantly, please think of yourself before anyone else. If you don't stop your bleed, you'll die in any moment and you can't have a date with her" I smirk while saying it to Erena and after I say it, Erena falls down and lost her consciousness

I able to defeat both of them, I have to help the villagers now!

* * *

I run toward the villager but suddenly, someone slashed my back and I fall onto my knees. I look behind and I see a girl with two katana, she's Kira Tsubasa

"I'm surprised you able to defeat Erena and Anju when they fought together. However, I won't let you get away with it!" Tsubasa tried to attack me even before I able to stand. I rolled to dodged her attack and take a distance from her

Thank god that my wound is not that deep. I stand up and put my stance. This girl might be stronger than those two. I have to be careful…

I took a glance to Nico who's still fighting to help the villagers. Her face looks very weary. I'm sorry Nico, just wait for a little longer!

Tsubasa suddenly attack me and I guard from her attack then step back again for a while. Tsubasa's attack focused on her speed. Her attack is fast and she doesn't show any sign to stop her attack. This might be my key to defeat her

Tsubasa dashed toward me and started to attack me again. I decided to strike her back during the clash of our katana. I managed to land a hit on her arm and it started to bleed. However, something is not right in here

Tsubasa attack me again and I guard from her attack then I able to slash her again. This time, I managed to wound her stomach and face. However, she doesn't even care about it and started to attack me again

What's wrong with this girl?! Normally, someone who gets a wound on their body will instinctively step back and regain their sense to check their wound, especially when they got it on their face. It's not like that for Kira Tsubasa. She won't even take a second to check her wound or to regain her senses. She keeps attacking me. All she had in her mind is just to kill me. She won't let her target go when it's already in her sight. She's like a wolf! But this Kira Tsubasa is even more dangerous than a wolf. A wolf doesn't use two katana to kill its prey

This cycle of battle is finally over when I able to slash her from her shoulder to her hips and it wound her so bad that she stops her attack. Tsubasa body is full of wound and blood but she keeps looking at me with anger in her eye.

Thanks to her nonstop attack, I also got hurt on my arm, shoulder, and even stomach. Not to forget the wound on my back from earlier.

"…eat you…"

What did she say?! Eat me?! Is she really a wolf?!

"I have to defeat you…" Tsubasa said while struggling to keep awake. It seems I just misheard it since she said in a low voice

"I have to defeat you…for Honoka-san's sake…I have to defeat you!"

She slowly moves forward and put her stance weakly. She can't continue this battle any longer. If she pushes her body like that, she'll die in a minute

"Stop it, you won't even able to stand properly. You don't have any chance to defeat me" I tried to stop her from continue this battle. Usually I always kill someone who fights me, but somehow I'm not able to let myself do it now. These three girls just show me how amazing they fight for their lord and don't even care for their life. I respect them for that

"It doesn't matter…As long as we able to defeat you, then its fine if we die…" Tsubasa said while struggling to stand

"Honoka-san…relied on us to defeat you…we…I have to fight for her sake!" Tsubasa yelled and step forward but was stop by someone

"That's enough, Tsubasa-chan. You don't have to do it anymore"

"Honoka-san! I'm sorry but we're still not able to defeat her! Please give me another chance to do it! This time, I'll—" Tsubasa stopped when Honoka put her index finger on Tsubasa's lips gently

"It's fine. I'm sorry to make three of you fight a strong opponent like her. At this time, I failed to be a proper lord for three of you" Honoka said while shaking her head a little

"No! You're not a failure! We're the one who failed to do your order! Honoka-san is a great lord for three of us and you're the one who saved us…so please don't call yourself a failure!" Tsubasa said with a slight tear on her eye.

"Thank you, Tsubasa-chan…You make me very happy. Then, allow me to give you another order as your lord" Honoka said while wipe the tear from Tsubasa's eyes

"Save Erena and Anju, and then take them away from battlefield. Also, tell Umi-chan to order a retreat. We can't continue this battle. The Toujou clan is too strong for us"

"Yes, sir!" Tsubasa said and leave to save Erena and Anju

As soon as Tsubasa leave us, Honoka move her attention to me

She keeps staring at me and I don't know what she will do to me. I also don't know what her weapon is. It might be a gun, or maybe a hidden blade. I have to keep my guard up

I tensed up when Honoka suddenly inhaled a deep breath and moved both hands to her chest. What is she going to do now?!

"Wow! You're very strong, aren't you?! It's amazing!" Honoka said while applauded

Wait, what? Just…what is she doing?

"As expected from the head of Ayase-clan! You're tall, you have long legs, and you're beautiful! Most of all, you look very mature! Haaah~ I wish I was born like you" Honoka said with a sigh

"Wh-what are you talking about?! A-are you trying to make me drop my guard?! It won't work on me!" I blushed as I said that. I never expected that someone praises me for my look on battlefield. Is this her strategy?!

"Mou~ you don't have to be that serious. I'm just stating the fact. Anyway, you don't have to be so tensed. I don't have any intention to continue this battle, so you can put your stance down" Honoka said while waving her hand

"I'm really sorry for this. Umi-chan usually never did this reckless thing, but when it related with Kotori-chan, she'll lost her composure very quick. Oh, by the way, my name is Kousaka Honoka. You can call me Honoka. It's nice to meet you, Eli-chan" Honoka continued

It seems this Kousaka Honoka really doesn't have any intention to fight me and what's with this sudden closeness? Anyway, I put my stance down and check my wound for a while. Thank goodness, it doesn't as fatal as I thought

"Are you alright? Perhaps you should treat your wound first" Honoka said and come closer to me

"Don't you dare to move even a single step. I'll cut your head if you come any closer" I point my nodachi to her. She might be not showing any threat, but I still have to be careful

"Awawa…I'm sorry. I just get worried. I really don't have any intention to fight you" Honoka said in panic

"What should I do to gain your trust?" Honoka asked

This is the best chance to gain information about Minami clan

"Tell me about the reason why Sonoda Umi gives an order to annihilate the Toujou clan? You said before it has something to do with Minami clan's princess" I asked Honoka. I might be able to convince Honoka to leak some information and also asked her to help us

"Well, Umi-chan is Kotori-chan's protector. She's usually very cool and calm. She's an inspiration for everyone in Otonokizaka Harbor. However, if it's already related with Kotori-chan, Umi-chan will do anything reckless for her princess's happiness" Honoka said while nodding her head. This girl…she really gave information that easily?

"So you mean, it was your princess' orders to attack us?" I asked her again

"What? No way! Kotori-chan will never ever order us to go into battlefield. She'll cry if she knows we headed to battle. She just gets worried very easily. Mou~ don't you think she's cute and kind?" Honoka said with a smile

"I've never met your princess, so I won't know" I said to her

"Ahaha~ you're right! Then why don't you come to Otonokizaka harbor and meet her? I'm sure she'll be very happy to meet you!"

This is my chance; I might be able to finish my father's wish if I come along with her. Also, I can ensure Nozomi, Nico, and villagers safety if I tag along with her

I lower my nodachi and want to tell her what I have in mind, but my mind suddenly went blank when something stabbed my right thigh and I feel a terrible pain on it

I fall onto the ground and look at my right thigh to see the cause of this pain. I find an arrow stabbed on it and look to Honoka when I feel a tremendous aura comes from behind her

Honoka also look behind and I know who this aura belongs to. As soon as I see her, my body shakes wildly and I started to produce cold sweat again

"Sonoda Umi…"

* * *

The Blue Reaper's figure starts to appear in front of my eyes. She just shoots her arrow to my right thigh and she makes a clean shot on it. Still, the only thing that makes me afraid is not her arrow that landed on my right thigh, but how she able to hit my right thigh while Honoka is blocking her view. As Nozomi said, Sonoda Umi's archery is dangerous

She steps closer and reach Honoka side. She keeps looking at me with a glare on her face and I tried to stand up to match her glare

"What are you doing, Umi-chan?! Why did you shoot her with your arrow?! She doesn't want to continue this battle anymore!" Honoka said while grabbing Sonoda Umi's shoulder

"Get out of my way, Honoka. I already did what you asked. I already give an order to retreat for everyone, but I still have some business to tend with this girl" Sonoda Umi said while looking at me and she shoots her arrow again. Now, it landed on my left shoulder

I screamed in pain when the arrow landed on my shoulder. I tried to regain my composure, but I failed to do so when Sonoda Umi shoots another arrow and it landed on my left calf

"Stop it, Umi-chan! You don't have to do this!" Honoka tried to stop Sonoda Umi but was being ignored and Sonoda Umi approach me

"You've taken Kotori's smile, now it's my turn to take your princess smile" she points her arrow to my head, but I moved my nodachi and stabbed her right in her stomach

Sonoda Umi is surprised by it and she kicked me to make a distance with me. She pulls my nodachi out from her stomach and blood started to flow from her stomach

I also tried to get up and pull every arrow from my body out. As I finished doing it, I look to Sonoda Umi and said

"Now, we're even" I laugh a little when said that and Sonoda Umi also laugh a little

"Interesting…It seems you'll able to entertain me" she said then kicks my nodachi back to me

"Why don't we have a 'little' spar with our life's on the line?" she said while draws her katana

"As you wish" I said while pick my nodachi and then I put my stance. Sonoda Umi also does the same thing

We started to dash and our sword clash on every attack. It just feels like both of us able to read our enemy's movement. However, both of us can't do this battle longer than we wanted. As I can only move my right hand to swing my nodachi and Sonoda Umi tries to keep awake because she lost lot of blood.

The song that produce when our sword clash make us smiling to each other. This is the first time I feel so happy when fight like this. I really wish I can fight her when my condition is great. We can fight to our fullest that way

My right hand lost its power and my nodachi is flying away from my hand when Sonoda Umi's katana hit my nodachi. I tried to dodge her next attack but the wound on my right thigh and left calf prevent me from doing so. As a result, Sonoda Umi able to slash my body and I started to lost consciousness. I already accept what fate I'll get when I step into this battle. The only thing I regret is I'm not able to fulfill my promise with Nozomi…

…No! I won't accept it! I have a promise to fulfill with Nozomi and also with my parent and Alisa! I can't die in here!

I wake up and prevent myself from falling to the ground. Sonoda Umi surprised by it and I punch her on the face. It might be not that powerful, but it still makes her fall to the ground

"Umi-chan!" Honoka said and then approach Sonoda Umi. The remaining soldiers are also approaching her

"Eli!"

"Ayase-san!"

I can hear Nico's and villagers' voice. They approach me and help me to keep stand up.

"No way…you're really able to defeat Sonoda Umi" Nico said in disbelief

"This is…not over yet…" Sonoda Umi said while trying to stand up

"Stop this already Umi-chan! You'll die if you continue this fight!" Honoka stops Sonoda Umi from doing so

"Let me go, Honoka! I'm still able to fight! I won't let anyone who takes Kotori's smile lives!" Sonoda Umi struggled to escape from Honoka's grip

This Sonoda Umi…She's a fine warrior. She's loyal, brave, kind, and loves her princess from the bottom of her heart. However, she's blinded by rage and that is what led her to her defeat

"Sonoda-dono, let me tell you my reason why I killed Minami Kousuke" I suddenly said and it make her stops struggling

"I'm just recently become Nozomi's protector, so I'm still not as experienced as you in protecting my princess. However, I have to kill Minami Kousuke because he tried to harm my princess. As her protector, of course I have to protect her. If you're in my position, I'm sure you'll do the same thing when you see what that person did to Nozomi"

"I also didn't plan to take your princess smile. I know she must be very sad to lose her brother and I know exactly how she feels because I also lose my parent right in front of my eye. The only cure she needs is not how you take a revenge for her brother, but how you stay at her side and replace her sadness with happiness. That's what Nozomi taught me" I said as I remember how Nozomi just brighten my life after I lose my parent

After I said it, Sonoda Umi just keeps silent and lowers her head. I don't know if this affect her or not, but her tremendous aura from before just gone and I almost feel nothing from her

I tried to say another thing, but I stopped when I heard a familiar voice called me

"Elichi!"

Yep, only one person called me that and that's my beloved princess

Nozomi along with the kids and the elders are running toward us. This is dangerous, but after seeing how Sonoda Umi lost her will to fight and she said she just gave an order to retreat, so I think its fine

"Elichi! You're really hurt! Are you alright?! Please don't die!" Nozomi said in panic with a tear on her eyes

"I'm fine Nozomi. Not that fine actually, but I won't die" I said while smiling gently

"Elichi…Elichi!" Nozomi suddenly hugs me

"Ouch! It hurts, Nozomi! Don't hug me right now! Hey! Stop touching my wound! Nooozooomiiii!" I struggled to escape from her hug

"Elichi doesn't want to hug me? Does that mean, she doesn't love me anymore?! You're just going to throw me away after our lovely moment yesterday?! Oh, Elichi is so cruel!" Nozomi said in dramatic manner and hugs me tightly

"I still love you so please, let me go! And I don't know what kind of lovely moment you're talking about! Just let me go! It's really hurt!"

"You already forgot it?! After you did this and that to me…My body is still remember that feeling clearly…Let me remind you!" Nozomi said again and started to move her face closer to my face

"I don't want to remember it! The only thing I want now is you to let my body go! It starts to feel really hurt now! Noozooomiiii!" I said while using my right hand to stop her face

"Elichi is no fun at all" Nozomi said with a pout and release me. Finally…

The others are only able to see us and don't say anything. It seems I can see Nico and the villagers are smiling.

* * *

(Kanda Village, Noon)

The battle is finally over. Sonoda Umi has ordered her soldiers to retreat and she lost her will to fight. She keeps lowering her head and Honoka tried to check her condition by asking some question, but Sonoda Umi keeps silent

I take a glance to Nozomi, and I can see that she's really concerned about Sonoda Umi's condition. Nozomi changed her attention to me and looked me with plead on her emerald eyes. I know what she wants to do right now, so I just give her a nod as a cue that I allowed her. Nozomi smiles from ear to ear and run to Sonoda Umi

When Nozomi reaches her, Sonoda Umi startled and looks tensed. She even shots a glare to Nozomi

"My, don't be so rude, I'm just trying to check your wound~" Nozomi said with a wink

"I-I don't need it! Th-This kind of injuries is not a big deal for me! I-I can handle it myself!" Sonoda Umi said while averted her gaze and blushed. She just stuttered now, isn't she?

"Mou~ you don't have to be so shy, Umi-chan. She wants to help you, so you have to accept her kindness. You cannot return to the castle like this. What'll Kotori-chan says after she sees you like this?" Honoka said while patting Sonoda Umi's shoulder

"See, you're friend is on the same boat with me, so let me check your wounds. Also, to treat a beautiful reaper is might be not so bad at all. More importantly, I wonder how the breast of a reaper taste like~" Nozomi said with a smirk while her hands are doing the 'deadly gesture'. Here she comes…

"W-w-w-w-wh-wha-what are you talking about?! S-s-stay away from me!" Sonoda Umi said in panic and tried to get away

"Ooohhhh~ this might become very interesting! I'll assist you, Commander Nozomi!" Honoka said and prevent Sonoda Umi from escaping

"Great work, Lieutenant Honoka! I leave the submission to you! Now, I'll give the finishing blow to her!" Nozomi said with a thumb up and then continue with her smirk and that deadly gesture

"Hiiii! Let me go, Honoka! Do-don't come any closer! Stop it! Hyaahh! Please help me!" Sonoda Umi said in panic and she struggled to escape from Honoka and Nozomi

It's actually pretty funny how she suddenly changed. That deadly glare, her tremendous aura, and those pride-filled eyes are now all gone. Is this how she truly acts? Anyway, I have to stop them

"Nozomi…enough with the tease and treat her wounds now. It might get worse if you don't treat her quickly" I said with stern voice to stop Nozomi from teasing her

"Elichi is a party pooper" Nozomi said with a pout

"Boo~ Eli-chan, you're no fun at all" Honoka also said with a pout

"I…I'm saved…I'm still alive…." Sonoda Umi said with a relief sigh

* * *

After Nozomi treat Sonoda Umi's wounds, she also started to treat the others' wounds. Including Tsubasa, Erena, Anju, Nico, and of course me too.

"Umi-chan, you're really similar to someone~ the way you react to my tease is definitely same like a certain fox~" Nozomi said with a smirk and take a glance to my direction

"No-Nozomi! You don't have to tell them about that!" I blushed after I said that

"It's a great story to share, Elichi. You can't keep it to yourself~"

"It's not a great story for me! There's no way I let you tell everyone about my embarrassing moment!"

"Just tell them that you're an exhibitionist. Everyone will accept that"

"I'm not an exhibitionist! Stop making weird and false rumor about me!"

"Ho-ho-ho-how could both of you have this kind of conversation easily! I-i-i-i-it's shameless! I-i-i-it's very inappropriate!" Sonoda Umi suddenly said with her face is all red

"No way! A pure maiden!" Nozomi said in shock

"Don't tell me, you haven't done it with your princess? Aaahh~ you poor girl! You have my pity!" Nozomi continue and act very dramatically.

"I won't do that to Kotori! She's my princess and I have to protect her!" Sonoda Umi said still with a blush on her face

"The main privilege for a princess' protector is you can spend a long time alone with her. You can also do this and that to her…Aaaahhhh~ remembering how Elichi do that to me makes my body become hot!"

"Th-th-th-there's no way I'll do that shameless thing to Kotori! I'll never stain her purity! And you, Ayase Eli, how could you do that…shameless thing to your princess?! You're a shame to every protector in Japan!" Sonoda Umi said in panic and started to blame me

"You know that's all lie…I never do anything weird to her. She just likes to tease everyone" I said with a sigh

"So, she's lying?" Sonoda Umi asked and I answered with a nod

"Should I tell everyone what we did yesterday when Nicochi leaved us alone?" Nozomi suddenly joined

"I know something was happened. Tell me, Nozomi. What happened when I leaved both of you alone?" Nico also joined in

"Well, you see…"

"YOU DON"T HAVE TO TELL THEM EVERYTHING!" I yelled to Nozomi. I don't want her to…tell everyone about our special moment that easily…

"I'm just kidding~ you really are cute, Elichi" Nozomi said while smiling cutely. No, you're the one who is cute

Nico looks at us with a suspicion in her eyes, but she decided to let it slide this time

When I thought the battle is already over and peace has finally come to north region, suddenly the village is starting to get burn. What?! Why?!

"The village is burning!" a man said in panic

"What happen to the village?! Why does it burn?! Who did this?!" an old man also said in panic

"What the…Hey you! What do you think you're doing?!" Nico yelled to Sonoda Umi and the Minami soldiers. I also thought they're the culprit, but after seeing their shocked face, I know that this is not their doing

"We're not doing anything!" Honoka said to ensure Nico that they're not the culprit

"Nico, they're not the culprit!" I said to Nico but Nico ignored me

"If not them, then who's the culprit?! They're the only bad person in here!"

"Nicochi, we have to help the villagers! Nicochi!" Nozomi also tried to ensure Nico that they're not the culprit, but it falls on deaf ear

"You guys couldn't accept your defeat, so that's why you guy did this! I know it, you guys are—"

BANG!

Suddenly, a loud voice pierces everyone's ear and then it followed by someone's scream. I realize that Nico is the one who screaming. Nozomi and I approach her and we can see that her left leg is bleeding

"Nicochi! Are you alright?! Let me check yo—"

BANG!

The same loud voice pierces our ear again and again, but now some villagers are starting to fall to the ground. Nozomi started to cry and screams. Just, who did this?!

I look to the west to check the source of the voice and I see a banner with lilac flower on it and under that banner, I see a hundred soldiers with a rifles targeted to us. In front of the soldiers, I see a girl with a red hair wears a red _kusari katabira_ and a white robe that covers it. Who are they?

"Nico! Who are they?!" I asked Nico as I helped her to stand up

"Why…why did she's here?" Nico said in disbelief

"Nico, who are they?!" I asked her again with a loud voice and it wakes her up from her trance

"Th-they're the Nishikino clan! What are they doing in here?!" Nico finally answered. The Nishikino clan?! The other clan who fight with Yazawa clan in west region?!

"Umi-chan! What is Nishikino clan doing in here?!" Honoka asked to Sonoda Umi

"I…I don't know! They're supposed to be on their way to our castle!" Sonoda Umi also doesn't understand why the Nishikino clan is in here

"PLEASE STOP THIS! PLEASE DON"T KILL THE VILLAGERS!" Nozomi screamed to them, but they keep shooting. I have to protect Nozomi!

"Damn it…Eli! Take Nozomi and get away from here! I'll hold them off!" Nico suddenly said and ordered us to flee

"What are you planning to do, Nico?! You're injured and it's impossible for you to win against hundred rifles!" I tell her that it's impossible to fight. Nico should also get away with us

"I've fought them numerous times! I know their weakness! Just go, Eli! You promise to protect Nozomi, right?! Then go! Now!" Nico keeps telling us to flee, but I really can't just leave her like this

"Please take Nozomi to safety, Ayase-san!" a villager said

"We'll protect both of you to get out from this village! We'll hold them off along with Nico-chan!" another villager said

The remaining villagers are gathered in front of us and blocking the bullet from hitting me and Nozomi with their body. As they did it, Nozomi started to scream loudly and cried. She begged them to stop but they ignore Nozomi's plead

"Eli! Please take Nozomi away now! You don't want to let this brave villagers sacrifice to go in vain right?! Go!" I nod and said to Nico

"You have to survive, Nico! We'll meet you on the east region!" after I said it, Nico answered with a smile and gone from our sight

I lift Nozomi in bridal style and run away from the village

"No! Elichi, let me down! I have to save them!" Nozomi tried to get down by hitting my chest and slapping my face but I strengthen my grip on her and keep running

"Elichi…please…let me down…" Nozomi stops hitting me and she buried her face in my chest and cried

I'm really sorry Nozomi…but I promise Nico and the villagers to protect you no matter what. I also believe they will be able to survive and meet us in east region. You can blame me and punish me later. I'll accept it with my heart. So please, stop crying…

I'm really sorry…Nozomi

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Kusari Katabira: Japanese chain armor jacket (you can search it on Google for more information~)**

 **So that's it for this chapter...*sigh I'm really wondering what is the fastest way to improve my English...**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be from Umi's POV and also a slight from Maki's POV. I decide to slip some Maki's POV on next chapter since many of you ask to add NicoMaki as side pairing. I'll try my best to make it happen~**

 **By the way, I want to clarify something. It's about Honoka in this chapter. Some or all of you might think "Honoka would never ever do that", I decide to use some very serious Honoka in here because I'm amazed by how she could be very serious when needed yet still cheerful at the same time. Sorry if this doesn't make any sense...I'm just trying to find an excuse for my mistake (^w^)**

 **Thank you for reading and see you next chapter~~**


	7. True Feelings

**A/N: Hello, Virudis here~**

 **Once again, I'm really sorry for the late update. Exams are coming up so yeah I have to study**

 **I feel very awkward with this chapter...since it'll be my very first time to write a *no more spoiler. Well...you can read it to know what I mean**

 **Ah This chapter will be from Umi's POV and also a slight from Maki's POV.**

 **And also, I just realized that I can reply a review via Reviews button. I thought it just used to see the review, but I can also reply the reviews. Now I feel so stupid...I'll start replying some of your review, so yeah I'm really happy if you can replied back**

 **Well without further ado, please enjoy~**

* * *

(Three Days Later, Otonokizaka Harbor, Morning)

"I demand an explanation. Could you explain everything to me, Sonoda Umi?"

The moment I arrived in Otonokizaka Harbor, I was greeted by glare and question from my parent. Of course they will; I just brought hundred soldiers of Sonoda and Minami clan without permission when I departed and now I return with less than half of them. Even some of them are clearly injured. I never expected the Toujou clan soldiers, or more exactly, their villagers were able to match us. I know I underestimated them, but I still couldn't believe it that they able to cause such casualty. Especially that Ayase Eli…not just she able to defeat most of our soldiers, she also able to defeat Tsubasa, Erena, Anju, and me too

"What's wrong, Sonoda Umi? A cat bit your tongue?" My father keeps asking. Usually he is very kind and polite, but when he calls me with my full name, it means he is serious.

How should I answer his question? I tried to reason him but the words just get stuck on my throat. I couldn't just say, "My apology, father. I just went to Toujou clan and I lose to them. They're stronger than I expected". What should I say?

"Uumm, actually, Suichi-san—"

"I didn't ask you, Honoka. The one I asked is my daughter, Sonoda Umi. Were you called Sonoda Umi now, Honoka?" Honoka tried to explain, but my father shuts her in flash

"There you are, Honoka! Where have you been for this past few days?!" suddenly, Honoka's mother, Kousaka Yukina, joined in

"You didn't bring any trouble to Umi-chan again, didn't you?!"

"Of course I'm not! Did I'm really that unreliable to you?!"

"Well, you certainly did onee-chan" Honoka's little sister, Kousaka Yukiho also joined in

"Not you too, Yukiho! Ne~ father, you're on my side right?" Honoka asked cutely to her father

"….." Honoka's father, Kousaka Hotaru, only shot a glare to Honoka. To be honest, I never heard Hotaru-san speaks even once. He only uses gesture or just moves his head as responses.

"Nobody in my family trust me…what should I do…" Honoka fell to ground and cried dramatically. As expected, Honoka is the best when acting…ugh this is not the time to be amazed!

"It's not like that, Yukina-san! I was the one who asked Honoka to come with me!" I suddenly said and it surprised Honoka's family

"See, I know you're the one who did it. Not only you brought our soldiers without permission, you also brought trouble for Honoka and her retainers. You've just abused your authority as Kotori-sama protector. We're going to have a long conversation about this" My father started to speak to me and I became very nervous

"Umi, could you explain everything to us? We know you won't do this without reason. There must be a strong reason why you did this, right?" My mother asked me gently, still, I couldn't give her an answer

"Uta, it's useless to ask her. We just need to lecture and punish her" My father is really mad. I know I have to talk now, but why did it so hard to speak? I said I'll take responsibility for this, but now I couldn't even speak a single word to explain it

"I'm sorry to disturb this family reunion" suddenly, a voice can be heard from behind me and when all of us look to the source of that voice, we could see a girl with crimson hair twirling her hair with her finger

This girl with crimson hair is Nishikino Maki, the heiress of Nishikino clan. During the end of the battle between us and Toujou clan three days ago, Nishikino Maki suddenly came along with hundred of Nishikino soldiers.

"I finally able to reach this place after a long trip, and if I remember, it's you guys who called us to come here. It'll be very impolite for all of you to hold your honorable guest like this"

Nishikino Maki took a glance to me after she speaks. Did she do that to help me?

"I apologize for the inconvenient, Nishikino-sama. We just had some matter to finish with our daughter and we didn't realize that you're here" My father and mother bowed as father said it

"If you really wanted to finish this matter with your daughter, why don't you take her to Kotobuki-sama and let her explains it to him. I'm sure this matter is not just for Sonoda or Kousaka clan, but also for Minami clan. After all, Minami is your lord right?"

"I also want to know the reason why he called us to come here as soon as possible. Let's just make it quick" Maki continues

"We deeply apologize for our rudeness. As you wish then, please follow us to Minami Castle" My mother said and then leads the way to Minami Castle

"Hey…" Maki suddenly whispers to me

"You better be ready to explain everything in there. I couldn't help you anymore if you kept silent like before" Maki said

"I will. Thank you, Maki" I said while smiling

As I said it, Maki blushed and averted her violet eyes to other direction. She really had changed a lot. When we first met, she was just an imperious princess and didn't care about others. At first I thought her as an annoying individual, but as we spent more time together in battlefield, I realized that she's actually very kind and care to other person. She helped them in her own way, sometimes it hard to understand her method, but she just tried to help them.

She'd also become more open to anyone. Not just to me, but she also opened up to Kotori and Honoka as well as Tsubasa, Erena, and Anju. However, it seems Maki likes to spend her time with Honoka rather than with me or Kotori. As far as I known, when those two together, they like a dog and cat. Their conversation always led to Maki gets mad to Honoka; well, it's understandable if you speak with Honoka, but still, Maki still likes to spend her free time with Honoka every time she came here. There is some charm that led everyone to like Honoka

Enough about Maki, I need to prepare myself to explain everything to Kotobuki-sama and Shiori-sama, also to Kotori…

* * *

(Minami Castle, the Meeting Room, Morning)

We've finally arrived in the meeting room. The tension in this room is always high and makes everyone nervous. Me and Honoka have been in this room countless time, however it still makes me nervous. Not to mention the intense stare from Kotobuki-sama and Shiori-sama. I hope I don't make any mistake when explain everything

For a while, I take a glance to Kotori who sits beside Shiori-sama. Her expression is unreadable. She only stares at me with empty eyes.

"You'd finally here, Umi. I've been waiting to ask you this question: Where have you been for this past few days while brought our soldiers without permission. Put aside the fact you return with more than half of them were dead, you'd also left Kotori alone and forgot your main duty. What do you have in your sleeve to explain this?" Kotobuki-sama said while his face started to make a frown

"I've always appreciated everything you've done, Umi. You always made me proud no matter what you did, but this time, I really wanted to know your intention by brought our soldiers without permission. Could you please explain everything to us, Umi?" Shiori-sama also asked me

I take a deep breath and hold it for a while and then I release it as I ready to explain everything

"First of all, I apologize for left and brought our soldiers without permission. For these past few days, I led our soldiers along with Honoka-dono and her retainers to the north region" as soon as I said north region, Kotobuki-sama and Shiori-sama widen their eyes

"As all of you have expected, I went there to avenge Kousuke-sama's death. I realized if I asked for your permission, I'll not allowed to do so. That is why I have to leave without your permission. My deepest apology for doing this, I, Sonoda Umi, ready to accept any punishment you'll give to me" I said while bowed deeply

"…there's more than that, isn't it?" suddenly Shiori-sama asked me and I surprised by her question

"You're not the type to randomly avenge someone's death. I'm happy to know you did that for my son, but there's other reason why you did it, right?"

"That's…." I take a glance to Kotori for a while. I couldn't say that I did it for Kotori's sake. She didn't involve in this. Everything was just a personal matter…yes; I did it for my own sake without thinking others. To bring personal feeling to my duty…it's very unprofessional of me

"May I speak, Shiori-sama?" suddenly Maki stands up and walks to my side

"Ah, Nishikino-dono, we deeply apologize for not able to welcome you properly. Even though we're the one who invited you to come here" Kotobuki-sama said while bowing his head

"It is fine, Kotobuki-sama. I don't mind at all"

"I want to say, I also involved with Umi-dono in north region a few days ago. I was the reason why Umi-dono leaved without permission" wait Maki, what are you saying?!

"My scout report that Yazawa clan heiress, Yazawa Nico, was in north region. After I heard it, me and Umi-dono made a plan to achieve our goal together. It was a coincidence that Kotobuki-sama invited us to come to Minami Castle. All I have to say, everything was according to our plan, except for the casualties. We never thought that the remnant of Toujou clan strength was able to match us" Maki explains the situation to Kotobuki-sama and Shiori-sama which is a lie. Why did she has to lie?

"I see…but don't you think that's too much? Why didn't you consult it with us? And also for you to use our soldiers as a sacrifice to gain your goal is unacceptable" Kotobuki-sama said while starting to make a frown again

"Oh…If I'm not wrong, the condition for our alliance is Minami clan will help us with anything to ensure Nishikino clan able to defeat Yazawa clan and gain control of west region, and in return, we'll give 20% of our territory to Minami clan. What I did is still considered as same as we promised in our alliance right?"

"Also, Umi-dono has the highest position among your retainers and also the most Minami officer whom I close with. If I ask Honoka-dono, it's impossible for her to assemble hundred soldiers just like Umi-dono. I've done this with many calculations, so I could only ask Umi-dono" Maki fights Kotobuki-sama's argument back. Sometimes, she can be very brave and what she said makes Kotobuki-sama shut his mouth for further argument

"…and, did you able achieve your goal by sacrificing our soldiers?" suddenly Kotori joined which shocked me. It's very unusual for Kotori to speak during meeting like this

"Of course. I got more than I wanted. I guess it's not a waste that my father agreed to make an alliance with your clan" Maki answered Kotori's question

"So you able to achieved your goal by sacrificing our soldiers, if so, why did Umi-dono was not able to avenge onii-sama's death?" Kotori asked coldly which surprised me and also Maki, actually even Kotobuki-sama and Shiori-sama also surprised by how Kotori acts right now

"From my point of view, you're just using Umi-dono to achieve your goal. It doesn't matter we're in alliance or not, the fact that you used Umi-dono is unforgiveable. Even if we're friend, I still couldn't forgive you, Maki-dono" Kotori said coldly and she shot a glare to Maki which is very rare for Kotori to glare like that

The sudden changed from Kotori makes Maki speechless. It's understandable; this is the very first time Kotori acts like this. Even Honoka who has been with Kotori ever since they still a kid is couldn't believe the scene that folds in front of us. I also just know that Kotori can acts like this.

Anyway, I have to assure Kotori that Maki is not wrong here

"Koto—I mean, Hime-sama! Maki-dono is not in fault here! It was my mistake!" I said in loud voice which makes Kotori turn her attention to me

"The reason why I failed to avenge Kousuke-sama's death was because…the head of Ayase clan, Ayase Eli, was prevented me from doing so"

"Wait a minute, Umi. Did you just say, Ayase Eli? So it's true that the Ayase clan has became Toujou clan vassal?!" Kotobuki-sama said while raised from his seat

"Sadly, yes my lord. She just confirmed it herself that the Ayase clan has became Toujou clan vassal. With shame, I should say she was the main reason why we lose. She alone able to defeat most of our soldiers, and also Honoka's retainers: Tsubasa, Anju, and Erena. Not to mention, she also defeated me. However, despite our lose we still able to annihilate north region thanks to Maki-dono. Still, Toujou Nozomi and Ayase Eli were able to flee from north region and they're still alive. We wanted to chase them, but after we reconsider our casualties and supplies, we decided to retreat and return to Otonokizaka Harbor"

It's very hard to admit that our defeat was caused by a single person. I have to say the fact that Ayase Eli was the one who defeats us. I already made promise that I'll take responsibility. No matter what the result is, a promise is still a promise

After I finished explains everything, Kotobuki-sama returns to his seat and start to think very serious. It seems the fact that Ayase Eli was confirmed had become our enemy is unacceptable for them. I really want to know why Kotobuki-sama and Shiori-sama is hard to admit that Ayase clan is our enemy now. I know they're formidable clan, but to make them desperate like this is illogical.

I also tried to look at Kotori's expression, but she still wears that unreadable expression. Kotori…

"This meeting is over. I want everyone to be dismissed. Umi, I'll give you another chance, but from today onward, I want you to stay by my daughter's side and you're not allowed to leave her side even if it's just one second. I don't want to see you're not in Kotori side when I see her. Do you understand?" Kotobuki-sama dismissed us but he gave me an order. I'm happy that he still gives me one more chance

"Yes, sir! I thank you for your kindness! I won't fail you again!" I said while bowed deeply

"Also, Maki-dono, we apologize for not able to say the reason why we invited you to come here. There are so many things we need to evaluate first. We hope you don't mind to stay in our castle for one or two days?" This time, Shiori-sama asks Maki to stay in Minami Castle

"I don't mind at all. In fact, there's something I want to do while I'm here" Maki said while bowing a little

"I thank you for your consideration, Maki-dono. Then, everyone, you're dismissed" As Shiori-sama said it, everyone leaves the meeting room in a flash. As I stand up, I see Kotori leaves the meeting room even without waiting for me

"Please wait! Hime-sama! I'm sorry for the inconvenient Maki" I said in panic to Maki. I have to chase Kotori but I can't also leave Maki in here. She's our guest after all

"Just take it easy, Umi. She needs you the most right now, not me. I also have something to do in here. Just meet me whenever you have a spare time. Though you don't have to force yourself to do so. Just don't forget your main duty" Maki said while smiling a little

"Thank you, Maki. I'll see you later" I bow and leave Maki quickly. I need to chase after Kotori!

"Time to do my business" I could hear Maki said it and then she also leaved.

I actually wanted to help her, but as Maki said before, my main duty is to stay at Kotori's side and protect her

* * *

(Minami Castle, Afternoon)

The moment the meeting was over, I just realized that it's already afternoon. The view from the castle at this time is never ceased to amaze me. The crowd in Otonokizaka Harbor can be clearly seen from here. Every day is feels like a festival in here. Although I prefer the night view from here, since at night it is so calm and the breeze from the sea is cold yet soothing.

Anyway, it is not the time to enjoy the view! I have to chase after Kotori!

There she is! Thank goodness she's not wandering to anywhere and it seems she just wants to return to her room. I'm glad I able to catch up with her

As soon as I spotted her, I called her

"Hime-sama! Please wait for me! Hime-sama!" I tried to call her but she just keeps walking and ignored me

I decide to speed up and reach her side while still panting

"Hime-sama…your father just…told me…to stay at your side…so please…don't wander alone…" I said while catching my breath. It's hard to speak clearly and fast while you're out of breath

"…I don't need it" Kotori said coldly and still ignores me

"Hime-sama…! I deeply apologize for leaving you alone these past few days without informing you first. I know I already told the reason earlier, but I could understand if you still couldn't forgive me, but at least, please don't give me a cold shoulder like that!" I tried reasoning with Kotori but it's useless. She's beyond mad now. She won't listening everything I said

"I can lived just fine for these past few days even without you on my side. I'm fine by myself. I'm not a kid. I'll tell father to forfeit his order to you. Just leave me alone and go have fun with Maki" Kotori said

The way she threats me really makes my heart hurt. Never in my life will expect to see Kotori acts like this. I know it's my fault, but to make her becomes like this is really hurt my feeling. There's no other way to make her look at me, except I have to be aggressive. It might be impolite, but I couldn't stand it if she keeps like this

"KOTORI!" I suddenly yelled while moved to her front and stop her movement

Kotori looks surprised by my sudden aggressiveness and she stops instinctively. I stare deep into her eyes without saying anything. This method works since Kotori's eyes has become soften and she doesn't wear that mad expression again

"Kotori…I'm really sorry for what I've done. I know it's hard to forgive me after I did that, but please don't hate me… I can't bear it if you hate me…" I said while still looking at her eyes

Kotori averted her gaze from me and she seems like she is in pain. She also clasps her hand into her chest. To make her suffer like this…I'm really the worst…But I have to push this or she won't forgive me

"Kotori, please look at me" I said while come closer to her and held her shoulder. As if it was a magic, Kotori turns her gaze to me shyly

"I can accept it if you don't want me to stay at your side anymore, but please, don't hate me. You're the only reason why I did my best ever since I joined Minami clan. If you hate me, I don't know what I should do anymore"

"Umi-chan…if you said it like that…I…"

"Please, Kotori…forgive me…" without realizing, I feel my tears come out from my eyes. I don't want to cry, but why?

"That's was a lie, Umi-chan…Tell me…what is it that you really want?' Kotori suddenly said while wipe my tears

I get it…all of it was a lie…I…don't want to leave her side…I thought I could accept it with open heart if she wanted me to leave her side, but I couldn't…just the thought I couldn't stay at Kotori side is…hurt…

"Kotori…forgive me…please let me stay at your side…I…don't want to…leave your side…" I said while crying. I tried to act tough, but my true feeling won over my pride

"Umi-chan…" that's the last word Kotori says before hugs me

It's so warm. I always know that Kotori is kind and gentle, yet I never know that she'll feel so warm and soft until now.

"Umi-chan…welcome back" Kotori pulled away from our hug and smiled when she said it. This smile…this is the one that I want to protect

"I'm home, Kotori…" I said while smiling too

This is Kotori…who shine brighter than the sun…the one who shone my life with its warm light…the reason why I wanted to keep living…it's her…

* * *

(Minami Castle, Kotori's Room, Afternoon)

After we made up, Kotori said she want to savor this moment a little longer. However, with all the eyes we got from everyone who saw us, although I also want to savor it for a little longer, but it's too embarrassing so I have to refuse Kotori's offer. She insisted that she wanted to keep this moment a while longer, so she dragged me to her room

I thought when we arrived at her room, she will hug me again, but the truth is…

"So, Umi-chan, I think you need to explain me why you leave without telling me" Kotori said while sat in front of me and doesn't blink her eyes even once which I think it's cute

It's embarrassing to keep hugging like that, but it'll be more embarrassing to tell the real reason why I went into north region without telling her

"I…already told it on the meeting earlier…"

"Nope, I won't accept it. Mother was right. There must be other reason. I'm sure Maki-chan just made up that story, right?"

Ugh, how could she know it?!

"Why did you think so?" I asked her and tried to change the topic

"It was because you look very surprised when Maki-chan said it. You didn't expect her to said that, so in the end you have to made a story that match with hers" Kotori said while pointing her finger to my face

"I watched your face for the entire time during the meeting, Umi-chan. You're not so smart when hiding your true feeling through your face" Kotori continued

Uuuhhh… I know she watched me during the meeting, but I didn't notice she was reading my expression…Kotori is really something…

"Umi-chan…Please tell me…" Kotori said as her eyes get teary and look me with plead. She looks like a puppy who asked for attention

All right I know! Stop looking at me like that!

"You're not fair, Kotori" I said with a sigh. People called me the Blue Reaper, yet I couldn't win against this beautiful princess…so much for my nickname…

As she knows that I decided to tell her my reason, Kotori looks very happy and it feels like her eyes are shining. If she's a puppy, she must be wagging her tail now

"I…I…" I tried to spill it out but it's very embarrassing

Kotori keeps staring at me and her face is slowly getting closer to my face. It feels like she keeps pushing me to tell her

"I…" the more I hesitated, the more her face become closer to mine. Aagghhh Stop it!

"I did it…for your sake…" I finally able to said in a very low voice. It almost similar as a whisper

"I'm sorry, Umi-chan, I can't hear you properly" Kotori said while tilting her head

"I DID IT FOR YOUR SAKE!" I finally burst out since it's very embarrassing

"How embarrassing…I can't believe I said it…" I said while cover my face with my hand. If I look to the mirror right now, my face is clearly as red as Maki's hair

"You did it for me? In what aspect?" Kotori asked me again

"I might be sad when I know onii-sama was death, but I never asked you to avenge him for me"

"Ah, actually…I did it for my own sake…but it's also for your sake too…" I told her while averting my gaze from her

"I'm sorry Umi-chan, but I didn't get what you're saying at all…for your own sake but also for my sake? We're not talking about that sake right?" Kotori asked

"Not that sake you drink! Beside, we're still underage! Hey, that's not what I meant!" How could she think of sake at this time?! Ugh I'm getting confused here!

"Please speaks slowly Umi-chan, also calm yourself before you speak. You have this habit when you're panic, you can't speak clearly" Kotori said while giggling

"Uuuhhh…All right…"

I tried to calm myself. I took a deep breath and clean my mind from all useless things. It as if I was in meditation before I went to battlefield

"Kotori" I said with stern voice and serious face

"Uwaaah~ you don't have to be that serious…Please don't glare at me…its scary when you did that!" Kotori said while cover my face with her hand

How can I speak my reason if she keeps doing this?! Anyway, I have to calm down…just think of it as if I was spending my time with Kotori…a leisure time…

I closed my eyes and think of some pleasure moment that I spent with Kotori and also Honoka. I able to relax when I'm with them, but with Kotori was the most enjoyable moment I've ever had

I opened my eyes and Kotori sigh in relief when she saw my expression. I don't know what kind of face that I make, but seeing her smiling face, it seems I do the right thing

"Kotori"

"Yes, Umi-chan?" Kotori said while smiling

"The reason why I left without telling you first was because I did it for my own good reason"

I started explaining and Kotori is like a dog which had been trained. She uses her full attention on me

"The moment we knew that Kousuke-sama was death, you were crying and to be honest…I hate it when you're crying"

"But please don't misunderstand me, I love everything you do with your face, but the one I love most is your smiling face" I noticed that Kotori's face become redder, I also just realized that I just said some very embarrassing line, but I have to endure it!

"That's why I thought about how to return your smiling face. In the end, I thought I could return your smile when I avenge Kousuke-sama's death. However, I failed to do so and I realized I shouldn't do that after I lose to Ayase Eli…The one that I should do when you're sad is…"

I stopped for a while and remembered what Ayase Eli told to me during our battle ended. I hate to admit that I lose to that shameless person, but what she said keeps ringing in my ear

"What you should do when I sad is?" Kotori asked curiously since I suddenly stop talking

I don't want to say this, but I have to agree with what Ayase Eli said

"…is to stay at your side and replace your sadness with happiness" I said while hold Kotori's hand gently

Kotori blushed when I did that, although she might be embarrassed now, but I know she's happy since she smiles gently like that. I also smiling when I saw her smile

"Umi-chan…"

"Yes, Kotori?"

"Where did you get that line?"

Eh?

"I know you like to write poem and stuff, but somehow my gut said that you're not the one who comes with that line"

How did she know?! Sometimes, Kotori's intuition is scary…

"I'm surprised you able to guess that I'm not the one who make that…" I said with sigh

"Well, your gut is right…I got it from someone"

"Who is this someone? It's hard to believe that the wise Sonoda Umi is taking someone's idea" Kotori said with a giggle

I don't want to tell her to be honest, how can I say to her that I got it from my enemy? But if I did that, this conversation will return to square one and it'll be a never-ending conversation. I guess I'll just tell her

"I got it from Ayase Eli"

"You mean the head of Ayase clan? The one who beat you during the battle at north region three days ago? I'm surprised you used your enemy's line, Umi-chan" Kotori said while smiling a little

"It's hard to admit it, but yes, I got that word from her when she defeats me. This might be weird, but I agreed with what she said back there" I said while closing my eyes. If that Ayase Eli know this, she must be smiling proudly and thinks that she won over me

"What does she look like? Also, did you meet with Toujou Nozomi, the princess from Toujou clan?" Kotori asked curiously

"How should I describe her…Ayase Eli is, she has a blonde hair in high ponytail, she has a light blue eyes and she's very tall. Also, she has a powerful charisma and she also skilled with her nodachi. I have to say that she's good-looking in some way. As for Toujou Nozomi, I did meet her, and she's very kind. Even though we're enemies, she still threats our wounds. She has a purple hair in low twin tail, and also I admit that she's beautiful. Albeit both of them are good-looking, somehow I have to say that they're…a weird pairing" After I finished explaining both of them, I remember how their interaction is…it's so weird and…shameless

"They seem like interesting people! I want to meet them…" Kotori said and after I heard it, I grab her shoulder in a flash and shake it

"NO! I DEFINITELY WON"T ALLOW YOU TO MEET THEM! ESPECIALLY THAT AYASE ELI! SHE IS TOO BAD FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, KOTORI! I WON"T ALLOW YOU TO MEET THAT SHAMELESS PERSON!" I scream when I said it. After remember what Toujou Nozomi said about how she and Ayase Eli have some lovely moment, it's very inappropriate!

"Awawa calm down, Umi-chan…"

"ALSO FOR THAT TOUJOU NOZOMI GIRL! YOU…YOU CAN"T JUST MEET HER. I KNOW I SAID SHE IS KIND, BUT YOU STILL CAN"T MEET HER!" also for Toujou Nozomi, the way she wanted to grope my…breast…is still scares me…I can't let that witch do that to Kotori!

"I get it, Umi-chan! I won't meet them! Please stop it, you're hurting me" As if it was a cue, I stop shaking her shoulder and removed my hand quickly

"I'm sorry, Kotori…" I said while lowering my head

"Its fine, Umi-chan. It's been a while to see you this worked up" Kotori said while smiling. Worked up? I just wanted to protect her from those witches

Also, other reason why I don't want Kotori to meet that Ayase Eli…We're enemy, but I have to admit that she's stunning. I'm afraid Kotori will fall in love with her. Not to mention that Toujou Nozomi too since she's beautiful. What if Kotori is charmed by her kindness and beauty?! I can't accept that!

* * *

"Ne, Umi-chan, do you regret for everything you've done? Do you regret that you have to protect a selfish princess like me?" suddenly Kotori asked and I'm surprised by her sudden question. What is it all about? Why so sudden?

"What's wrong, Kotori? For you to suddenly asked this question…" I answered her question with a question since I'm not very certain about why she asked me that question

"Please, just answer me. Do you regret it?" Kotori asked again. Somehow she looks very desperate now. I'll answer her question then

"Yes, I regret it"

Kotori looks shocked and widen her eyes when I said it

"I regret I'm not able to give everything I could to protect you. I want to be a perfect protector for you. To always stay at your side when you're happy or sad, healthy or sick, I want to always stay at your side"

"But I failed to do so. When you're sad after Kousuke-sama's death, I was not on your side and instead, I was leaving you alone. I was very happy when Kotobuki-sama and you gave me one more chance to stay at your side. I have a chance to fix it and this time, I'll be a perfect protector for you Kotori" I said and held her hand again. Kotori's eyes started to get teary

"I'll always stay at your side. It's fine if you're selfish. Even if you're not a princess, I'll still stay at your side" after I said Kotori, Kotori's golden eyes started to produce a tear and I wiped it instinctively with my hand

"Thank you, Umi-chan" Kotori said while starting to tighten her grip on my hand

"My pleasure, Hime-sama" Kotori giggles when I said it.

I don't know why Kotori suddenly asked that question, but I guess its fine since she's very happy with my answer. As long as she's happy, then I'm also happy

"Ne, Umi-chan, can I be selfish this time?" Kotori asked me again

"Of course you can, Kotori. Just tell me everything you want, I'll gladly fulfill it"

"I want to be the best protector for you, after all" I said while smiling

"Then…kiss me, Umi-chan"

...

...

...

"EEEEEHHHHHHH?! W-W-W-WH-WH-WH-WHAT?! WHY?! I-I-I-IT'S VERY INAPPROPRIATE! IT"S SHAMELESS! I COULDN'T DO THAT, KOTORI!" I surprised by her request and I got panic and started flailing my hand

"But you said I can be selfish, and since you said you want to be a perfect protector for me, so you have to do it!" Kotori said

"Bu-bu-but I can't just kiss you! It's very impolite of me to do so!" I tried to make her stops that request of hers

"I was the one who told you to do so, so its fine and you have to kiss me on my lips, not in my cheeks or forehead. It has to be on my lips" Kotori argues back

"Bu-but, Kotori…I really couldn't do that!"

"I won't accept any excuse! Now kiss me, Umi-chan. Or are you trying to take back everything you said about became the best protector for me?" Kotori said while started to frown

Uuuuhhh why did she suddenly asked me to do that?! There's no way I couldn't do that shameless thing to Kotori!

Wait Kotori! Why did you hold my hand so tightly and closed your eyes while opening your mouth a little like that?! Did you really want me to do it?! I-I-I-I-I CAN'T! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

"Umi-chan…" Kotori said in a low voice and I noticed her face started to blush

My body shuddered when she called my name like that and the face that Kotori makes right now is somehow makes my heart beats faster. It makes all my panic and nervous from before washed away instantly

Without knowing, I just realized that my face is getting closer to Kotori's face. I guess its fine…just a little then…

I closing my gap with Kotori and when I feel her sweet breath on my face, I started to close my eyes and kiss her on the lips

How should I put this…this feels…amazing…Kotori's lips is so soft and sweet…I can't believe it feels like this

I pulled away and Kotori does the same thing. She opens her eyes and smiling, when I see her smiling like that, my heart starts to beat faster again and I asked

"Kotori…can we…do it again?" I blushed when I said it. I can't believe I asked her to do it again, but the feeling of Kotori's lips is still remains in my lips and I want to feel it again

"Sure, Umi-chan" Kotori also blushed when she said it and she closed her eyes again

This time, without hesitating, I kiss her lips again and the feeling from before is getting back to me again, but this time, it's much warmer

We parted again after a while then I said

"One more time…"

I kissed her again and Kotori also kiss me back. Our kiss is getting longer the more we do it. And without realizing, our bodies are becoming very close and Kotori put her hand on my neck and I put my hand on her waist

After that long kiss, we parted again and both of us were panting

"Kotori…" I said in a husky voice

"Umi-ch—Mmmphh?!"

I kissed her again and without asking her this time. She surprised by it and she whimpered since my kiss is getting rough.

"Umi…chan…" she moans and opened her mouth, instinctively, I insert my tongue into her mouth and Kotori is very surprised by it. I'm also surprised since this was my firsts kiss and I never know how to kiss appropriately, but somehow it feels natural to me. Is this what they called natural instinct?

"Mmmpphh?!"

Kotori starts to moan every time I moved my tongue inside her mouth. I caressed every inch of her mouth and I think she likes it since she's tighten her hugs on me

When I tried to look her eyes, she looked me back while we're still kissing with a tear on her eyes. Kotori, if you look at me like that…

I pushed her to the floor and kissed her passionately. I even suck her tongue and Kotori moans loudly when I did it, but her moan is muffled inside my mouth. Hot…my body becomes very hot…I can't stop…the way she moan…the way she looks me with tear in her eyes…I can't stop myself!

I suck her tongue forcefully and she almost screams when I did it, but she can't since her voice will muffled into my mouth. I want to taste her saliva so bad that I don't care this is shameless or not and the taste of her saliva…it's very sweet…

I finally pulled away from our kiss and panted when we finish it. I tried to look at Kotori and after I saw her, my heart starts to beat faster again

Kotori is lying in the floor, her eyes are teary, her face is blushing and she looks very defenseless. The one that makes my heart beats very fast is the look in Kotori eyes. It's very…lustful and it just feels like she doesn't want me to stop. She wants more…

This time, I kiss her neck and she response it with a weak moan. Her skin is also soft and it almost makes me want to bite it. I kiss and even lick her neck continuously and then I moved to her ear.

"Kotori…" I whispered her name in a husky voice and then I lick her ear. Kotori's moan starts to get louder and I moved to kiss her lips in order to shut her. I don't want Kotobuki-sama or Shiori-sama heard her like this. In fact, somewhere in my mind, I won't allow anyone to hear Kotori like this. I'm the only one who can hear her moan…

I pulled away from the kiss and then I removed her kimono and it set her breast free

"No…Umi-chan…don't…" Kotori whimpers when say it but I ignored her

I can't believe I did this easily. It feels like my body moves on its own. It just like…I really wanted to do this…

I touch her breast and she flinched when I did it. Then I tried to massage her breast with my hand gently and Kotori starts to moan again

"Ah…Umi-chan…no…"

I tried to suck her nipple and seeing how she responds it. She responds it with a moan and I know that she like this. I use my hand to pinch her other nipple and her moans getting louder. Somehow it just like a switch in me has been clicked and I started to stop when her moans getting louder

I look to Kotori and her face right now is aroused me. I keep looking at her and she said

"Umi-chan…please continue…"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked with a smirk. I…never know I have this kind of side in me, but I really want to tease her right now

"I…" She takes a glance to her core for a while then look at me again

"I want you…to touch me…"

"Where do you want me to touch you?" I asked again with a smirk

"D-down there…" She said while her face starts to get redder

"Here?" I caress her thigh and she whimpers

"No…not…there…"

"Oh? Is it here?" I touch her foot this time

"No…please don't tease me, Umi-chan…"

I don't know why, but seeing her get teased and pleading to me is really aroused me. I want to keep doing this but I guess it'll ruin the mood

"Then tell me exactly where do you want me to touch you?" I whispered to her ear and then lick it

"My…pussy…please…touch my pussy…" Kotori said and she almost cried from embarrassment after she said it

"Understood, my princess" I kiss her and then removed her undergarment

After I removed her undergarment, I can smell a very strong scent from her core. It's also very wet…is it from the kiss? Or the tease? Well it doesn't matter

I look to Kotori from head to toe before touching her core and then I realized something…

"You're beautiful, Kotori…" Kotori averted her gaze when I said it and her blush is getting redder

"…I love you" I said it after I look her. I…finally realized my true feeling. Why I always wanted to stay at her side, why I don't want to see her sad, why I'm so happy when I kiss her, and why I'm happy every time she smiles happily…it's because I love her…

"Umi-chan…" Kotori cried when I said it and she pulled me into a hug

"I love you too, Umi-chan…for a long time…ever since you saved me when I fell into the river…the moment I saw you…I already fell in love with you…" Kotori said in my ear and I'm so happy to hear it

I touch her core and started to rub it gently. Kotori started to moan when I did it

"I love you, Kotori…I love you so much…" I said again and then I kiss her while still touching her core

"Does it feel good?" I asked to make sure that I'm not hurting her

"It…feels so good Umi-chan…" Kotori asked while moaning

"I'm glad...please, feel me more…" I whispered into her ear and started to move my hand faster. Then Kotori's moan start to get louder

"Umi-chan…Umi-chan!" the more she called my name and moaned, the more I quicken my pace

She started to tense her body and tighten her hugs

"Umi-chan! Umi-chan! I…I can't…Stop!" She asked me to stop but for me, it's just feels like she want me to do it more, so I quicken my pace again

"No…! Umi-chan! Stop! Something…is coming out!" Kotori said but I keep touching her core

"Nooo! It's coming out! Umiii-chaaaannn!" she screamed and jolted her body. I stop my hand and I can feel something just makes my hand wet

Kotori collapses and start panting. She looks very tired and I kiss her in the lips once again and then pulled away

I keep staring at her face and smiling when she opens her eyes

"Umi-chan…I never thought...you'll do this to me…"

After she said it, I just realized what I have done and I start to get panic! My face becomes very hot and I'm very embarrassed! I can't believe I just take…Kotori's purity and I also take her first time! No! I just did that entire shameless thing to Kotori!

"I-I-I-I'M SORRY KOTORI! AT FIRST I WANT TO STOP AFTER KISSING YOU! BUT I CAN'T STOP MY BODY AND WITHOUT REALIZING, MY LUST WIN OVERS ME! I'M REALLY SORRY KOTORI! I—" I stopped when I feels Kotori's lips in my lips

"Its fine, Umi-chan. I don't hate it. In fact, I loved it" Kotori said and then she kisses me again

"I love you, Umi-chan" Kotori said after she kissed me and then she gave me the brightest smile I've ever seen

"I love you too, Kotori…" I smiled too and then kissed her again

Perhaps…this might be not that bad at all…The privilege of being princess protector…I guess…That Ayase Eli and Toujou Nozomi are not entirely wrong at all…

I think need to thank them when I meet them next time…

* * *

(Minami Castle, Afternoon)

(Maki's POV)

After the meeting ended, I went straight to the underground prison. This prison located near the soldier's barrack. I wonder what Umi and Kotori are doing right now. I hope they're already making up. Both of them are a good pair if I have to say

Still, to going into the underground prison alone is scary. Sometimes there are some prisoners who tried to attack me, so I have to bring my _tanegashima_ , but of course I won't shoot it. I'll probably just use the bayonet to threaten them or even stab them. There are bars on every jail, so I guess it's fine but it's not wrong to be prepared, right?

"Maki-sama, where are you going?" one of my soldiers asked

"I'm going to the underground prison to check our prisoner" I answered him

"You mean, to check your treasure right?" another soldier joined in

"W-what are you talking about?!" I blushed when he said treasure

"You don't have to be shy, Maki-sama. We already know about it" another soldier said while grinning

"What's with you?! I don't get it!" I yelled to them while still blushing

"You don't have to be mad, Maki-sama" they're laughing when said that. Good grief…these soldiers are really…

"Well then, let us escort you, Maki-sama" One soldier offered me

"I'll go alone. You guys need to have some rest"

"But the underground prison is dangerous. There are many dangerous people down there" another soldier said. Well obviously, a prison is a place to hold a dangerous person

"I'm fine. Besides, it's going to be very short, so alone is better. If anything bad happens, I can fight them myself" I said while showed my _tanegashima_

"As expected from Maki-sama! You're very reliable!" another soldier said

"O-of course! Just who do you think you're talking to" I said with a pride while averted my gaze to other direction

"Well then, if you excuse me" I started to leave them and I heard one of the soldiers said

"Perhaps we should call her Tsundere-sama from now on?" I can hear it, you know!

* * *

(Minami Castle, Underground Prison, Afternoon)

(Maki's POV)

I on my way to my destination and as I expected, some of the prisoner were tried to attack me by trying to reach me with their hand from their prison and some of them look at me with lust in their eyes. They're really the worst

I have to stab some of them to make sure they know who they're dealing with. I just stab them on their legs or arms and they screamed when I stab them. The moment one of the prisoners screams, the other will reluctant to attack me. This will teach them a lesson to not doing it again

I arrived on my destination and open the jail with the key I received from the prison guard. I closed the jail and then sit on the bed

"How're you doing, Nico-chan?" I caress her hair when said it

Yazawa Nico, the heiress of Yazawa clan, the slyest strategist from Yazawa clan, and also, the person who open my heart…

Me and Nico-chan, was always together when we were still a kid. I met her in _noh_ theater class. At that time, I was still six years old and since Nico-chan is two years older than me, it means she was eight years old at that time

I love to sing ever since I was a kid so my mother told me to join _noh_ theater. However, as I'm not the social type, I don't have many friends. I just thought that they're jealous to me because I sang better than them. As I started to feel that singing in here was not comfortable, Nico-chan suddenly came to me and pushed me to keep singing

I really hate her at first. She's annoying and she thought that she was the best. I have to admit her dance was great and her vocal was good too, but she was too annoying when she bragged herself. I knew she also didn't have many friends because of her attitude, so when she came to me, somewhere on my heart, I felt really happy. People with same condition will get along with each other, or that's what they said

I started to get along with her and spent my time with her for two years. It was the happiest moment in my life. But everything was crumbled when the Yazawa clan soldiers tried to assassinate me. At first, I thought Nico-chan just used me but, I never expected that she protected me from her own soldiers. She even ordered them to not harm me. In the end, they have to retreat since Nico-chan is their princess so they have to follow her order

I'm happy when I know she's not used me and I could accept it that her soldiers tried to assassinate me, after all, I'm still alive because of Nico-chan so I guess it was fine. However, my father didn't think the same thing as I did. He enraged after he knew that Yazawa clan sent their soldiers to assassinate me and he thought Nico-chan was involved with it. I tried my very best to assure him that Nico-chan is innocent, but my father had become deaf by rage

In the end, Nishikino clan raised their banner against Yazawa clan and so did the Yazawa clan. The war between our clan separated us and I never saw her face again after that accident

Six years has passed and I went into battlefield for the first time. My father told me that it's dangerous but I kept pushing him to allow me join the battlefield. I said it's good for my experience. He allowed me to do so but I couldn't join the frontline, so I assist our soldiers with my _tanegashima_ from a distance

When I thought we already pushed them back, suddenly I saw a nostalgic face in enemy soldiers, yes, it was Nico-chan. I was beyond happy to be able to meet her again after six years, but I was so naïve to think that. Nico-chan killed our soldiers with boulders that rolled down from their castle which is located in a hill. Our frontline was annihilated and we had to fall back

After that first encounter, the only thing I have in my mind is to meet Nico-chan again and this time, I'll make sure to capture her. My wish to meet Nico-chan again blinds me and you can call it as a desire, I keep practicing to get stronger so I can join the frontline. But even after I joined the frontline, meeting Nico-chan is easy but it's hard to talk with her, I decided that I have to capture her no matter what the risk. Many soldiers have to die just to fulfill my desire. I used them without telling them the truth

When I heard Nico-chan was in the north region, I even used Umi and her soldiers in order to captured Nico-chan. The villagers were in the way so I have to kill them and finally…after seven years, I finally able to meet her and touch her again

* * *

"Ne, Nico-chan…when will you wake up? Did a shot in your leg and stomach is really that painful for you? I thought you're the number one strategist in the universe" I keep stroking her hair when I said it

"Ne, Nico-chan…do you think…we can go back like when we were kid?" when I said it, Nico-chan suddenly open her eyes

"Maki…chan…"

"Nico-chan…you finally awake…" I said while I started to cry

"Mou…you're really a crybaby, Maki-chan…"

"You come to see me? I'm so happy…" Nico-chan said weakly

"I-it's not like I'm worried about you! I just…I just think that you might need to change your bandage and that's all! Don't get me wrong!" I said while my face become hotter

"I know I know…" Nico-chan said while caressing my cheek

All this time…we felt the same way…we want to meet each other so bad, but the war between our clan prevent us from doing so. But right here, right now, the girl that I always wanted to meet is finally in front of my eyes. I…

"Maki-chan?" Nico-chan asked but I suddenly grab her hand which caress my cheek

"You're mine, Nico-chan" I said then I started closing the gap between us

"Wait, Maki-chan!"

You're finally within my grasp after a long time of waiting and battling. I finally able to capture you after I sacrificed many soldiers just to fulfill my desire

I will never let you go again, Nico-chan…

You belong only to me…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Tanegashima: Japanese Matchlock/Rifle**

 **Noh: Classical Japanese musical drama (you can search it on Google for more info~)**

 **So that's it for this chapter...I hope it's not weird during Kotoumi scene...and also for Maki, is that what you called Yandere?**

 **I know this a late question, but I'm sure you guys know that _μ's_ is going to hold their last concert...I'm very sad to know this but it's already in their contract so I have to accept it. What I want to ask is, have you guys found a member that you like from Aqours? I think Watanabe You and Kunikida Hanamaru are catching my attention, but it's not the same feeling when I saw Nozomi for the first time! *sniff I know it...Nozomi is really the best...  
**

 **Anyway! the next chapter will be from Eli's POV again. Also, I'll be very busy after new year since I targeted myself to graduate from my university at February. So I think I'll upload one more chapter if I able to finish it on time. Please pray for me!**

 **Also don't forget to review...and for everyone who have favorites, follows, reviews, and read my stories...**

 **(/^o^)/ YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! \\(^o^\\)**

 **Thank you and see you next chapter~**


	8. The Twin Cats

**A/N: Hello, Virudis here~**

 **I'm really sorry for the late update! I said I will update after I graduated on February, but the problem is...I failed to graduate on February...so many things happen and...ANYWAY! This is not the time and the place for that! In here, is the place to admire the beauty of NozoEli! mwehehehe~**

 **I apologize for the typo or any grammatical error. I started to think that i might need a beta reader...since I think I didn't make any progress at all**

 **This chapter is from Eli's POV**

 **Well without further ado, please enjoy~**

* * *

(Two Days Later, Kanda Forest, Afternoon)

It's been two days since we left Kanda Village, or escaped from Kanda Village was more appropriated. That's right; after the battle between Toujou clan and Minami clan were over, suddenly a clan with lilac flower on their banner, which is belong to Nishikino clan, appeared and shot every single of Kanda's villagers. Not just the villagers, even Nico became their victims.

To be honest, I—no, we didn't want to leave them in there while we're trying to run away as far as possible. Did you think we wanted to see them died in front of our own eyes? Those kind villagers and even Nico sacrificed themselves so we could run away from Nishikino clan. They didn't want to see Nozomi get caught or even died for them, instead they wanted to die for Nozomi. No…It was all just an excuse…This horrible event was happened because of me…

If only I decided to run away when Minami clan was spotted instead of fought them, this won't be happened…Acted to be strong in the beginning, and in the end, we lost everything…I guess this is what they called "A man's pride can be his downfall". I'm a girl but it happens to me too, so yeah, pride can be everyone's downfall…

After everything that happened two days ago, all I can do now is to fulfill what the villagers want, to protect Nozomi and keep her safe. Actually, even if they didn't tell me that, I'm still going to do that. For now, all we can do is to proceed to east region. We don't know what awaits us there, but I guess it's still better rather than get caught by Nishikino or Minami clan. Besides, we promised to rendezvous with everyone in there. If they alive, of course…

Despite the zero knowledge of how to get there and which way to reach there, I'm more concerned about Nozomi…She's been down for this couple days. It's almost like she doesn't have any will to live. I understand how she feels; she lost everyone whom she loves dearly right in front of her own eyes. She's crying the whole time when we left the village, but now she just looks depressed and you can clearly see it from her face that she doesn't care for what will happen next. The dark bags under her two emerald eyes are the only proves I need to know that she's not getting much sleep. Even without those bags, I can still know since every night I could hear her sobbing.

I'm really glad that she's still alive despite everything that happened for this past few days, but to see her like this, it's not the cheerful and kind Nozomi that I know and love…

"Nozomi…" I called her name

She doesn't respond it like how she usually did; usually, when I call her, she will gives me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen and I'll never tired seeing that smile every day. But now, she only looks at me with empty eyes. Although she's still giving me a smile, it's clearly a forced smile.

"What is it, Elichi?" she answered with dry voice

Seeing her like this is hurting me, but I don't know what I should do either. I think of million sentences about how to answer her, but my choice is

"…Nothing…" I answered with a small voice and start to avert my attention from her

There are so many things I want to ask her: "Are you alright?", "Do you hurt anywhere?", "Is there anything I can do to help you?", "Are you tired?", "You're so beautiful"…Eer, that's not it…

But I'm afraid I'll hurt her if I say something wrong, but I can't just keep silent and say "Nothing" every time I called her. I need to say something to break this gloom atmosphere

"Um…Nozomi! Is this the correct way to east region?" I turned away and pointed to our destination

"…Yes" Is the only answer I get from her. She even said it weakly

There must be something I can do for her, but what?

I tried to think harder but seeing that the sun started to hide, I decide to take a break and find a shelter

"It'll be dark soon, so let's find a place to camp for tonight" I told her and she only responded with a nod

How long will she stay like this? I start wondering if she will stay like this for her entire life. No, that can't be good…Father…Mother…what should I do?

* * *

(Kanda Forest, Evening)

Night finally comes and darkness starts to envelope this forest. You can't see anything with naked eyes. Even my trained eyes still can't see anything. If only there is no campfire, I'm pretty sure I can't stand this place any longer and left Nozomi alone, but definitely I won't do that

Even there is a campfire; I still sit close to Nozomi. The reason is because I'm afraid of dark, but the other reason is I wanted to comfort her, but I guess it's unnecessary if I keep shutting my mouth like this

Come on, Eli! Think something to comfort her! Should I hug her? Nonono what if it's getting worse?! Perhaps I should kiss her? Hell no! It's not the time for that! Or maybe I can just hold her hand gently? Yeah, that should do it! Okay Eli, on three…One…two…th—

"Elichi"

"Kyaaahh?! I'm sorry! I won't do that!" I start waving my hand like crazy while saying it

"What are you talking about?"

Eh? Did Nozomi just talking to me? Did she just starting the conversation?

"Eeeer, Nozomi? Are you talking to me?"

"Of course, silly. It's only you and me in here, right?" Nozomi said with a giggle

I felt like a stupid for asking that. Of course she talked to me. It's only two of us in here. But wait a minute, she just giggle before, isn't she? Is she fine already?

"Nozo…mi?" I called her name in disbelief

"What is it, Elichi?" she said with a smile. Seeing her smile is make me happy, but somehow, something is different on that smile

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought before. Is there anything you want, Nozomi?"

"I wonder what you were thinking while we're in forest and moreover, it's dark…"

"You're not thinking about how scary the forest at night, isn't it? Does the mighty Elichi is afraid of the dark forest?" Nozomi said with a smirk

"O-of course not! I'm not afraid of dark!" I said while my face becomes hot

"Rea~lly? I wonder what will happen if I extinguish this campfire~"

"N-no! You can't do that!" I said while grabbing Nozomi's hand to stop her

She laughed when I did that. I also laughed when see her like that. But something is not right with her laugh. It's like…she forced it

"Ne, Elichi"

"What is it, Nozomi?"

"Thank you for everything you've done to me. I really appreciate it"

What with this sentence? Why did she suddenly say that?

"It's my pleasure to do anything that makes you happy, my princess" I said while kneeling in front of her and Nozomi responded it with a giggle

"Every order you gave to me is absolute for me. I'll do anything for you" I continued

"My, a really charming knight, aren't you?" Nozomi said and I also giggle when I hear it

"Then, let me give you an order. Will you do it?" Nozomi asked

"With pleasure, my princess" I said while keep bowing my head

"Then, I want you to leave me alone in here"

Eh? What did she just say?

"I'm sorry Nozomi, what is your order again?"

"I want you to leave me here" Nozomi said again

"What you mean in that order is, do you want me to leave you alone for a while?" I asked her to make sure that I'm not mistaken

"No, I want you to leave me alone forever"

The moment she said that, I felt like my heart is tightening and I got a sudden terrible headache. Why did she say that?!

"W-why? Is there something wrong, Nozomi? Why did you ask me to leave you alone forever? Did I do something wrong?" I asked her in disbelief

"No, you've done nothing wrong. In fact, I really thank you for everything you've done. I might not know you for that long, but somehow you've already earned a special place in my heart" Nozomi said while smiling to me

"Then why did you cast me aside like that?! You…you've also earned a special place in my heart…To be honest, I'm very happy when you accept me with open-arm…" I said with a blush

"I know, Elichi. I've always known that you share the same feeling like mine. It made me really happy" Nozomi said

"Then why did you want me to leave you forever?! Is that all lie?! If you're trying to sweet-talk me, it's not going to work!" I yelled to her since I really mad

"It's not like that…Calm down, Elichi"

"How can I be calm when the person I love tell me to leave her forever without telling the reason?!"

"If you want me to calm down, then you better tell me the reason why you want me to do your order!" I continued

If she really wants me to leave her forever, then I'll gladly accept it if that makes her happy. However, I need to know the reason too. I can't just become a silly fox who follows every order without knowing the truth

"Tell me, Nozomi"

She keeps quiet and I can see that she's biting her lips. She doesn't want to tell me the reason but I really have to know!

I keep pushing her and I can see her body is shaking. It hurts to know that I was the cause for her to be like this, but I don't want to leave hanging like this

"Nozomi, please tell me…" I said softly while put my hands on her shoulders

"DO YOU THINK I WANT THIS?!" Nozomi suddenly screamed which take me aback

"I BETRAYED MY OWN PARENTS BY LEFT THEM BEHIND TO BE KILLED BY MINAMI!"

"THEN EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE SACRIFICED THEMSELVES FOR ME! EVEN NICO TOO!"

"EVERYONE AND EVERYTTHING I LOVE, MINAMI TOOK IT ALL!"

As Nozomi screamed, tears started to flow from her eyes. She finally let go her inner feeling, everything that has been buried deep inside her heart is finally being released.

As I tried to say something, Nozomi continue

"I…I can't continue to live a life like this…Everything has been taken away from me…I can't do it anymore…I…"

Without letting her finish her sentence, I bring her to my embrace and hug her. As I hold her, I can feel that Nozomi is shaking furiously. She must be really afraid and mad

"Let me go…Elichi…" Nozomi said as she tried to push me away from her

"No"

"Let me go…I beg you…"

"No, I won't let you go" I refuse Nozomi's plead and keep hugging her

"Why did you say everything has been taken away from you? You still have me, right?" I whisper to her softly and while trying to calm her by rubbing her hair gently

"But…if you stay with me…you'll eventually leave me…Minami will take you away from me…" Nozomi said with a sob

I understand why she become very anxious, she afraid that I'll left her too if I keep staying with her. I'm happy because she didn't want me to leave her, but I have to ensure her that the thing she afraid most will not…no, never happen

"Nozomi, look at me" I said while pull away from her slightly so she can look me

Nozomi look at me with her teary eyes. To be honest, why did my heart still skip a beat anytime I look Nozomi up close like this? It doesn't matter what kind of face she makes, it always make my heart beat faster…Ah~ I know it…I really love her…

"Listen Nozomi, I understand how you feel right now, and I know you afraid that I will gone from your life if I stay with you" I said while placing hands on her cheeks and wipe the tear from her eyes

"But I promise to you, I never leave you alone. It doesn't matter if Minami will try to separate us, I won't let it happen"

"But…" Nozomi said and I can clearly see that she still doubts me

"Hey, do you not trust me?" I asked her and I remove my hands from her cheeks

"N-no! I trust you! It just…"

"Nozomi, do I need to remind you who I am? I'm the heir of Ayase Clan, the Cold-Blooded Fox, and the one who defeat the Blue Reaper Sonoda Umi; I am the mighty Ayase Eli!" I said with proud while putting my hands on my hip then puffed my chest. How's that? Pretty cool, right?

"Pfft! What's with that?! It's not very convincing!" Nozomi burst into laugh and she has to hold her stomach since she's laughing very hard

"H-hey! Why are you laughing?!" I stuttered because I didn't expect this kind of reaction! In my imagination, Nozomi will be charmed by my coolness then she'll hug me and we will spend the night romantically…But the truth is always betraying our imagination!

"It's just…just…you're really hilarious! Why did you need to puff your chest like that?" Nozomi said while still laughing

"Hey! Stop laughing! I did it for you, you know! You should at least appreciate my effort to cheer you!" I keep yelling and I can tell that my face is really red right now, since it feels so hot and I'm really embarrassed now!

"Well, I have to say you did cheer me up! But instead of looking cool, you look like a kid who able to write their name in kanji for the first time! You should do it in front of the mirror! Your face was just so priceless!" Nozomi said as she keeps laughing

"W-whatever!" I said then I turn my back on her. Uh~ I feel really embarrassed now…I shouldn't say it like that…there goes my chance to look cool on front of her…

I'm happy she able to laugh likes that, but somehow I also feel bad since I act like a kid in front of her. She's right; I looked like a kid when I said it. I just remember the first time I able to write my name in kanji. My father was really proud of me and mother was complimenting me nonstop, even Alisa said I was really cool that time. I even show it off to everyone in Ayase clan and they keep compliment me for able to write kanji in such an early age. But right now, instead of a compliment, I only got a laugh from the girl I loved…I should be modest when I said it…How embarrassing…

As my mind drove to the past, it suddenly return to present day when I feel two arms circling around my stomach and something soft lands on my back

"Thank you, Elichi…" I heard Nozomi whispered it to me

"Thank you for cheering me…I'm really happy"

"You know, I really want you to leave my side because I can't bear it if Minami takes you away from me. I don't want that to happen, so I want you to leave me forever" Nozomi continued and after she said it, my heart sting since she still wants me to leave her even after I said everything

"But…" I tried to convinced her once more and I turned my body so I can face her

"Shh, let me finish my sentences, Elichi" Nozomi said while putting her finger in my mouth in order to stop me from speaking

"I know I said I want you to leave me forever and I can't bear it if Minami takes you away from me, but I just realize, I also can't bear it if I have to spend my day without you on my side" Nozomi said while removing her finger from my mouth and surprised after she said it

"So, let me give you a new order, please stay with me forever" Nozomi said and I can feel my heart beat faster when she said it

"Yes, my princess" I said while nodding my head

"Actually, Nozomi, even if you don't change your order and you insist that I have to leave you, I will still stay with you" I continued

"And why is that? Don't tell me you're one step closer to become a scoundrel?" Nozomi said with a giggle

"That's not it…Remember back at the castle when you said you didn't think of me as your retainer but as your friend? I was going to use it as reasoning if I failed to convince you, but I guess I didn't have to" I said with a smile

"I think you're wrong in that" Nozomi said which confused me

"I do not think of you as my retainer or friend…"

"I think of you…as my lover" Nozomi said with a smile that I love so much

"Nozomi…" without thinking, I hug her and she also hugs me back

I'm really happy…no, I'm beyond happy. I might think I'm in heaven now. I get such bliss in the middle of dark forest. Never in my life will I imagine that I'm so happy when I stay in a dark place. Well, I'm happy not because of the dark forest but because of this goddess in my embrace

Right now, I'm started to think that Nozomi is really a goddess and God sent her to save me. I feel so secure even though I'm afraid of dark place…Oh, thank you God!

As I pulled my face away a little, Nozomi looks straight into my eyes and I noticed her face is getting a shade of red. At first, I think she got a fever but when she closed her eyes and tilt her head to the side. I know what she wants and it makes me blushed too

I hesitated at first, realizing that I'm taking a long time to kiss her, Nozomi open her eyes and said

"It's fine…Please kiss me, Eli"

The moment she said that, all my hesitation gone in an instant and I kiss her. When she called my name like that, it sent a shiver to me, but it's not unpleasant, in fact I love it

We started with a soft and gentle kiss, but when I heard Nozomi called my name again, the kiss become aggressive. When Nozomi moans between the kiss, I slipped my tongue into her mouth and her moan is getting louder

I don't know if it's because of the campfire or not, but my body feels really hot now. I decide to step a little further from the campfire while still kissing her. It's seem Nozomi doesn't want to let me go either and she put her hands around my neck

As my body starts to get hotter, I move my left hand into her breast and Nozomi flinched a little. I tried to massage her left breast a little since I don't want to grope her like what she did to me. Hell, it might ruin the mood

As Nozomi doesn't show any sign to resist, I start moving my right hand to massage her other breast, however, I stop when I heard a noise coming from behind us

In an instant, I pulled myself away from Nozomi and put my stance to protect her from whatever that coming to us. It seems the voice is coming from the bushes at the other side of the campfire

As the sound is getting louder, I slowly draw my nodachi so I can slash it right away if it comes to attack us and I also come closer to the bushes

Then from the bushes, it came out and immediately I swing my nodachi, but I don't feel like I hit or cut anything

When I heard a 'meow', I look down and I realized it was a cat…

"What the hell! Don't scare us like that, cat!" I yelled and the cat runs away like a flash of light

For God's sake…I thought it was Minami or Nishikino soldiers, but it turns out to be a cat. What is a cat doing in the middle of a forest, anyway?

I sigh and I just realized, that cat is ruining the mood…great work, cat…I should kill you the next time we met

"It really surprised me, though" Nozomi said with a giggle

"Well it surprised me too" I said with a giggle too then I sheathe my nodachi

"Well then, I guess I'll stand and watch our surrounding for tonight. You can go to sleep, Nozomi. Don't worry, I'll protect you" I said with a smile then sit near a tree then lean my back on it

Nozomi is just standing for a while. She looks like she's thinking something, but I don't know what she thinks about. I'm getting worried so I called her

"Nozomi? Is there something wrong?"

Nozomi keeps quiet then after a while, she walks to me and she also sit in front of me

I don't know what she trying to do, so I just called her again

"Nozomi?"

Slowly, Nozomi is leaning closer to me. She crawls to me and when her face is only inches away from my face, she sits on my legs

"Don't you want to continue?" Nozomi said with a voice that sends a shiver to my spine. I never know she can make her voice like this

I blushed when I know her intention but as much as I want to continue, I can't let my guard down. What if something like before happened again when we do it? And this time, it's Minami or Nishikino soldiers? It can be very dangerous

"I…I'd love to, but I have to stand on guard…what if Minami or Nishikino soldiers come when we do that? I have to keep my eyes on our surrounding for tonight, also...mmpphh?!" I stopped since Nozomi suddenly kiss me and she even put her tongue into my mouth forcefully, I didn't expect that she can be this aggressive!

She pulled away and I can see a string of saliva connecting us, and then she said

"Are you sure you don't want to continue?"

"But…" Trust me Nozomi, I really wanted to, but I can't just ignore our safety either

"Eli…You don't have to keep your eyes on the forest. For tonight, please only look at me"

The moment she said that, I know my resolve will crumble easily and my intuition was right

Tonight, it will be a very hot night

* * *

(The Next Day, _Azuma_ Forest, Afternoon)

We've been continue our travel from morning, and please don't ask what happen last night. Because when last night was mentioned, my face become very hot in an instant, so let us change the topic

Anyway, Nozomi said that we're already entering the east region, though I don't see any difference from the forest we were in last ni—I mean, yesterday. But since she said so, so I guess we're already near our destination

Nozomi said to be careful since the Hoshizora clan is protecting this forest. When I asked her what kind of clan Hoshizora is, Nozomi can't answer the question since she knows nothing about that clan. She only mentioned that Hoshizora clan is a _shinobi_ clan, well I think that counts as knowing something, but whatever. I mustn't let my guard down

As we keep walking to the direction that Nozomi told us to, suddenly I heard a voice

"Leave this place at once" the voice is deep and scary, by the moment I heard it, I moved to protect Nozomi and I draw my nodachi

"Leave this place at once if you don't want to die. This forest is belong to us" the voice continued

"We don't want anything from this forest! We just want to go the east region!" I yelled since I don't know where the voice comes from

"Nya? Is that true?"Suddenly, the voice's changed. From a deep one, into a cute one

"Well, I guess its fine, nya~"

"W-wait a minute Rin-nee! You shouldn't believe them like that, nyo!" Another voice come, this one is also a cute one but it's clearly a different voice from before

"Nya?! You're right, Ren!"

"Leave this place at once" The voice changed into a deep voice again

"If you want to reach the east region, then take the main road. Anyone who enter this forest will die"

"But we are just poor travelers who lost their way and can't find their way out from this forest! Please spare us!" This time, Nozomi said it. It's clearly a lie, but I guess it might be work

"Nya?! How poor both of you…You've my pity…Don't worry, I'll help you, nya!" the voice changed again

W-wait, Rin-nee! I told you that you can't trust them that easily, nyo!"

"But mother said we have to help anyone who needs our help, nya! We should help them, Ren!"

"Nyo?! But father said you mustn't trust a stranger that easily, Rin-nee!"

"So, who is the correct one, nya?!"

"I-I don't know, nyo!"

"Ah, didn't father tell us to protect the forest? So I guess we have to follow father's word at the moment, nya!"

"You're right, nyo! You're really smart, Rin-nee!"

"Leave this place at once" the voice change again

Alright, I'm getting tired of this…

"Let's go, Nozomi…"

"Don't you think this is interesting? Let's stay here for awhile and continue this!" Nozomi said cheerfully. How could this be interesting? It's hard to understand Nozomi's taste…

"We don't have much time. What if the Minami or Nishikino catch up with us if we're lingering here for too long?" I tried to persuade Nozomi

"I guess you're right, Elichi. Geez I really wish we can continue this…" Nozomi said disappointedly. Is this really worthy to disappoint you?

As we agreed to leave them, we started to walk away from them. However, we stopped when we heard someone yelled

"Nya?!/Nyo?! Where are you going?!" both of them said a same thing on the same time, the only thing that makes them different is the 'Nya' and 'Nyo'. I'm started to think what the heck is that?

We ignored and keep walked away from them. If we stopped and listen to them, I bet all my money that they're going to say 'leave this place at once' with a deep and scary voice again, but I don't have any money so I don't want to make a betting

"Nyo?! They're ignoring us! What should we do Rin-nee?!" the one who keeps saying 'nyo' and who apparently named Ren, said in panic

"C-calm down, Ren! Father taught us what to do if this kind of situation happened, nya!" the one who keeps saying 'nya' and who apparently named Rin, said in panic too

We don't care what they are going to do. Just listening to them is making my head spinning, and that 'nya' and 'nyo' is somehow make me annoyed

On the other hand, Nozomi keeps giggling and I got a feeling that she wants to join them. I hope my feeling's wrong

I decided to grab Nozomi's wrist and pull her so we can walk faster. This way, I can also prevent Nozomi from joining them

"Stop, nya!"

As we heard it, suddenly two _kunai_ s fly to us and I have to push Nozomi away so it won't hit us

As I stand up, another kunai fly to me and I draw my nodachi to block it. When I think I've block it, another kunai comes from my blind spot and thanks to Nozomi who shout 'behind you', I able to dodge it

This forest really disadvantages us. Not only we don't know where the enemies are, we don't know where their attack comes from too. Right now, the only thing I can do is tell Nozomi to lean on a tree so her back will become invulnerable and duck so the chance for her to become a target is lesser than me.

As Nozomi already did what I told her to do, I move to protect Nozomi. As I expected, the kunais keep flying to us but I can block all of them since they cannot attack my blind spot while my back is protected by a tree

Actually, they can attack me from above. That way, they can at least hit me with their kunai, but they keep attacking me at the same places. I started to think that they're amateur…

Nevertheless, if this continues, I might get hit too. I have to think some way to attack them but the only thing I can get is they keep moving from one tree to another since the trees keep rustling. This is really not fair!

"Nyahaha! That's what you got when you're ignoring us, nya!" I heard one of them said it

"This is the power of Hoshizora clan! You might be great with that nodachi, but how long you can keep blocking our attack, nya?!"

What they say is right. I have to think a new plan to fight them, but how?! Father never taught me how to fight a shinobi!

"Nyohoho! You can't run away from us! This forest is our territory, nyo! We know every inch of this place, nyo!"

"Now, tastes the wrath of—NYAAAAAAAAA! "We suddenly heard a scream that followed by a loud thud, wait, don't tell me they fall from the tree?

"Rin-nee! Don't worry, I'll save y—NYOOOOOO! " we heard another scream that also followed by a loud thud…Don't tell me…

….

…..

…

"I guess we have to help them, Elichi" Nozomi said flatly

THIS IS SO STUPID!

* * *

(Azuma Forest, Afternoon)

As we reach them, well we can find them since both of them are crying very hard that I started to think that they're not a shinobi. Judging from their outfit, it is clear that both of them are shinobi, but somehow I still cannot believe it. I mean, what I heard about shinobi is they're the master in assassination and spy. Always work in shadow and never failed their mission. Moves like a wind, and silent like a forest. However, these two really don't look like what people said…

"There you go, both of you only sprained your ankle. I don't have any bandage so I used cloth to wrap your ankle. It might not be healed already, but at least it can prevent from further injury" Nozomi said after finished treating their injury. As expected, you're really a goddess!

"Thank you, nya! You're really a nice person! We thought you're a bad person, nya!" one of them said

"Thank you very much, nyo! We're really sorry for mistaken you as a bad person!" the other one said

I don't know what to say…these two, is clearly still a kid and look very similar, but somehow, something is wrong here…

"Nene, what's your name, nya?"

"My name is Toujou Nozomi, and that cold-looking person over there is Ayase Eli. Nice to meet you" Nozomi said while pointing to me

"Nya! My name is Hoshizora Rin! Nice to meet you, nya!" the one who keeps saying 'nya' is named Hoshizora Rin

"My name is Hoshizora Ren, nyo! Pleased to meet you!" the one who keeps saying 'nyo' is named Hoshizora Ren

That Hoshizora Rin has a short orange hair and yellow eyes. I have to admit that he's very cute for a boy. And he wears a black-sleeveless _karuta_ that covered his whole body, and underneath that karuta, he wears a yellow cloth and long-pants. He wears a black shin and arm guards. He wears a belt that contains a…shinobi equipment, like kunai? I don't know much about Shinobi equipment. It really looks very shinobi since it designed to make them move fast

While Hoshizora Ren, she has a long orange hair and same yellow eyes. She's cute to be honest, but don't worry Nozomi, she's not my type. She also wears a black-sleeveless karuta but it only covers her chest. It looks more like a chest-plate rather than armor. We can clearly see her belly. She wears very short yellow pants that it even covered by her belt. I almost thought she only wears an undergarment. She also wears black shin and arm guards; however, she wears yellow cloths that wrap her upper arms. All in all, her outfit is really revealing too much. I guess that's what _kunoichi_ wears?

"So, are you twins? Both of you look very similar" I asked them and they looked to me at the same time. Cute…

"That's right, nya! We're twin! Ren is my little brother since he's born one hour later after me, nya!" Rin said

"Yes, nyo! Rin-nee is my older sister!" Ren said

"I see…Wait, what did you say?" I asked them again since I think I misheard them

"Nya? Ren is my little brother?" Rin said confusedly

"Rin-nee is my older sister?" Ren said confusedly

"WHAT?! So, Rin is a girl and Ren is a boy?!" I shout which surprised them, well it surprised me too!

"That's right, nya! Rin is a girl, nya!" Rin said cheerfully

"Yes, nyo! Ren is a boy! Is there anything wrong, nyo?" Ren asked me

"Soooooo, the one with short hair and fully-protected outfit, Rin, is a girl. Then the one with long hair and very revealing outfit, Ren, is a boy…Okay…IT'S CLEARLY WRONG, ISN'T IT?!" I screamed and sounded angry since from the very beginning, everything about them is clearly wrong!

First, they told us that they're shinobi, but what kind of shinobi that fall from a tree and crying?! Second, the one who looked like a boy is a girl, and the one who looked like a girl is a boy?! Third, why did they keep saying 'nya' and 'nyo'?! Geez it gives me another headache…

As I screamed before, both of them are hiding behind Nozomi and clutch her kimono tightly. I guess I scared them…

"Elichi, you don't have to be so worked up. I know you're excited since this is the first time you meet a shinobi, but you don't have to scream and shout, right? Look, you make them afraid of you" Nozomi said with a smile

"That's…I'm sorry" I said while lowering my head. I guess I got a little worked up since this is the very first time I shinobi, but they're also in fault here

"Don't you think both of you made a mistake? Rin should be the one who wears your outfit, Ren. Then Ren should be the one who wears your outfit, Rin" I tried to explain to them what make me scream to them

"Eeeehhhh?! Why, nya/nyo?!" both of them said at the same time

"Well obviously, Rin, you're a girl but you looked like a boy! Ren, you're a boy but you looked like a girl! I wanted to say these from the very beginning but both of you are clearly made a mistake here!" I keep screaming since I never face this kind of situation before! Not to mention that both of them are a slow-thinker!

"Eeeeehhhh?! From the very beginning, nya?! That means, it was a mistake that both of us born into this world, nya?!" Rin said while crying

"No way, nyo! We're a mistake from the moment we're born, nyo!" Ren also said while crying

"Both of you are taking 'the beginning' too far! What I mean is from the moment we met! And stop crying!" I don't know why but this is the very first time I keep yelling like this

"Now now both of you, it is fine. You don't have to cry" Nozomi said softly after hugging both of them

"She's just a mean fox who think everything with logic, don't mind what she said" Nozomi continue. Why did she call me mean fox?!

"Elichi, I know what you're thinking, but it doesn't matter right? They're just trying to be themselves. You cannot forced your ideology to other people" Nozomi said

"I know that! But…" I stopped when Nozomi looks at me sadly

"Alright…I'm sorry" I said while lowering my head. I can argue anymore if Nozomi looks me with that kind of look. Geez, I guess I just have to ignore them. They're still a kid, so I guess it's fine, I can forgive them for that

"Both of you, it is fine already. Elichi is not mad anymore" Nozomi said softly to them

"…"

"…"

Both of them are keep quiet. Did they fall asleep? No way, I can see their body is shaking. Are they still afraid of me?

"BOING!" both of them said at the same time

"Kya?! What are you doing?!" Nozomi screamed and surprised after see what both of them do to her

"Nozomi-chan, you have huge balls in your body, nya!" Rin said happily

"It's very huge and soft, nyo!" Ren also said happily

Rin and Ren are…squeezing Nozomi's breasts and moved it forcefully

"Hey, stop it! Ah…you're too rough!" Nozomi said followed with a moan

"Nya! It's really soft! Where did you buy this ball?" Rin said while keep squeezing Nozomi's right breast

"Nyo?! Why did the ball's getting hard?" Ren said while keep squeezing Nozomi's left breast and looks like he gets confused with the sudden change

"Stop! Ah! Noooo!" Nozomi moans is getting louder

…

….

…

"THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! THAT BALLS ARE MINE AND THEY'RE BELONGS TO ME!" I screamed and draw my nodachi then chased both of them who are running away and crying again

I'm sorry Nozomi, I know they're just a kid, but I know it…

I CAN'T FORGIVE THEM FOR PLAYING WITH MY BALLS!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Azuma: East (I couldn't get a better name, since it's east region, so I decided to use Azuma. I'm sorry if it's sound so random)**

 **Shinobi: Ninja**

 **Kunai: Japanese dagger that mostly associated as ninja's weapon**

 **Karuta (Karuta-gane): Japanese lightweight armor**

 **Kunoichi: Female ninja**

 **So how is it? Is it acceptable that I made Rin has a twin brother? I just imagined Rin is kind of tomboy, but I always wanted to make a feminine Rin, but it will be kind of ooc, so in the end I decided to make an oc that looked like Rin but more girly or feminine. I wonder if this okay...(Just thinking Rin with long hair is driving me crazy! Oh my adkgkgawubdcabuoabcljcbasou!)  
**

 **As for Ren, I really confused about how to give a boy name that same with Rin, in the end, i decided to use Ren. As for 'nyo', I used it since Rin always says 'nya'. I actually used 'nya' for Ren at first, but it became very confusing so I decided to use 'nyo'. I remember that I've read a manga (yuri of course) that used 'nyo' in it, I think it was Gokujou Drop by Mikuni Hajime. Is it weird? If yes, I might change it to 'nya' for the next time he speaks.**

 **I don't know when I can update the next chapter, but I promise, I won't abandon this story! Your reviews, favs and follows is motivated me to keep writing this story! Thank you all! \\(^w^)/**

 **Thank you and see you next chapter~**


	9. Face the Fact

**I'm back! Did you guys miss me? No? Well...that's given...**

 **It's been almost two years, isn't it? I really apologize for everyone who kept PM and reviewed my story and told me to update. I'll tell you the reason why I''ve been away for a long time on letter of apology right after chapter 10 (if you're interested, of course). Also, I've uploaded two chapters at same time as a sign of my apology. I actually wanted to post three at once, but I couldn't finish it on time, so for now, two chapters. I do hope that some of you are still interested on my story despite of the long hiatus  
**

 **Anyway, just little reminder of what you might expect from my story:**

 **1\. Bad grammar / Grammatical error (It doesn't matter how long it has been, I can't seem to overcome this)**

 **2\. OOC on some major characters**

 **3\. Lots of OC**

 **I guess that's all. Well then, without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

(Azuma Forest, Afternoon)

I still can't believe it. First, we encountered two shinobis who attacked us, but then, they fell and we had to save them. Second, those two shinobis are from Hoshizora clan, the loyal guardian of Koizumi clan which is known as fearsome clan that can defeat Minami clan. Third, those two are twin, Hoshizora Rin, the oldest from the twin who is a girl that looked like a boy, then Hoshizora Ren, the youngest who is a boy that looked like a girl. Then last but not least, both of them are—

"Nyahaha! Nozomi-chan, you're really funny!"

"Please tell us what happened next, nyo!"

"My my, both of you are really eager to know what happen next, right?"

"Please tell us! What happened to the scary blonde samurai after you push her to the ground, nya!"

"Well, you see, she was very flustered and her face became red, but the best part was when she left her body to my care, then she…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Nozomi, you mustn't tell them that! They're still young to know something like that!"

That's right…both of them are now leading us to the Azuma village. It's not like I hate them, it's just Nozomi spending her time with them more…Three of them are having fun while I'm just following them from behind like a dog follows its owner, plus the 'I need your attention' part…

But still, the more disturbing part is Nozomi trying to tell them some indecent things. I mean, everyone has the right to know about that kind of thing, but look at those two. Both of them are clearly underage, pure and innocent! Well I don't know much about them, but I'm sure these two shinobis are not even understand what Nozomi says!

How can they find indecent things are funny?! Also, I'm the victim in that story, so of course I won't let Nozomi tells them that! Actually, something has also bothered me…

"Boo, Elichi is a party pooper" Nozomi said while pouting

"Eeeeehhh Eli-chan, why are you stopping her, nyo?" Ren joins

"Just shut up, all of you!" I shouted and it worked, all of them are shutting their mouth in an instant

"You two, just…lead us the way, will you?" I said to Rin and Ren while starting to lower my volume. I don't want both of them to cry again

"Roger, nya! Leave it to us!" Rin said cheerfully and Ren also followed her

"I'm sorry, Elichi" suddenly, Nozomi said apologetically

"I just want to ease the atmosphere, and both of them are kind too, so I just wanted to get along with them" Nozomi continued

"No, I'm the one who should apologies, Nozomi. I know that you wanted to get along with them, and I have to admit that those two are kind and…unique, I guess"

"Still, those "nya" and "nyo" are starting to get on my nerve" I said with a sigh

"Fufu, I think it's cute. Also, I know what you're thinking; 'we can't trust them yet. So we have to stay hostile', is what you're thinking, right?" Nozomi said with a giggle

"Well, I guess you already know me pretty well, 'princess'" I said while grinning, and Nozomi laughed a little when I emphasized the princess part

I'm glad she was not all-gloomy again just like last night. Ah, that's right, speaking of last night…

"Ne, Nozomi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Nozomi looked at me with puzzled expression. Well of course she did since I suddenly wanted to ask something

"It's…actually…about last night…" I said while get embarrassed by myself

"What about last night?"

"Um…you know…I just want to ask about…you know…" the more I wanted to ask, the more my face became redder and hotter

"About what?" meanwhile, Nozomi's smile was getting wider and wider with every question. She'd probably already knew about what I wanted to ask, but she must be wanted to hear me said it

"The story you told to Rin and Ren earlier…was it really happened last night?" I composed myself and finally able to ask what I wanted to ask

"Mm? You are the character in that story, so you should be already knew the answer, right?" Nozomi said with a smirk. Ah…here we go again…

"I just want to make sure…since…I can't really remember what actually happened last night…" It's a fact. I really couldn't remember anything last night. Well, aside with Nozomi wanted me to leave her or when we kissed after that. But for the rest of the night, I really couldn't remember. Was it really happened just like what Nozomi said in her story?

If it was really just like what she said in her story, then there was no way I would forget something as important as that. I mean, it was literally my first time…so I have to remember this for my entire life, right?!

"Well since you're taking this so seriously, I guess I have to be honest" Nozomi said with a smile

"Some are truth, and some are false"

Some are truth and some are false? Which mean she made up some part of what happened last night?

"I guess you already know which parts are truths, right?" Nozomi asked for my confirmation, and I only nodded as my answer since I really wanted to know which parts are false

"Well then you have it, the rest of the story is all false"

Eh?

"Hold on, Nozomi. Did you just say the rest of the story was false?" I asked again since I almost couldn't believe it

"I did. Well, are you satisfied?" Nozomi answered with a smile

"Wait wait wait, is that really it? I mean, what about—" I stopped after I suddenly heard

"Nozomi-chan! Eli-chan!" We're finally here, nya!" Rin shouted to us

"Hurry up! We finally arrived, nyo!" Ren also shouted to us

I decided to hold my question and as if my mind and Nozomi's were connected, we walked faster and we finally out of the forest

There, Nozomi and I were greeted with a crowded place as soon as we got out from the forest. Is this east region? It's almost looked like a market or a festival even. The crowd was so overwhelming us.

"Rin, is this the east region?" I asked to Rin

"No, nya! This is just the market for travelers who want to reach Azuma city" Rin explained cheerfully

"Azuma city lies beyond that gate, nyo!" Ren said while pointing, so instantly, we changed our gaze to the way he pointed

As we gazed into the direction that Ren pointed at, Nozomi and I saw a magnificent, huge gate that stand tall right in front of us. The gate has a huge paint of silhouette of water lily on the center of the gate, accompanied by six stars on it. Three stars above and three stars below the silhouette

"Ren, the huge crest on the gate, is that the crest for Koizumi clan?" Nozomi asked with awe, well I could say the same also happened to me. I mean, I never saw a gate this huge and magnificent. This was incredible

"No, nyo. It's not the crest for Koizumi clan" Ren said while shaking his head

"That crest belongs to Koizumi and Hoshizora clan, nya!" Rin said cheerfully

"Thanks to Kayo-chin, the Hoshizora clan is finally become one with the Koizumi clan, nya!" Rin continued

"Kayo-chin?" I asked to Ren since Rin was extremely happy and she's jumping around after she explained that

"Ah, Kayo-chin is the princess of Koizumi clan, her name is Koizumi Hanayo-sama. Rin-nee is Hanayo-sama's best friend, nyo. So Kayo-chin is like a nickname that Rin-nee made for Hanayo-sama" Ren explained to us

"How about you, Ren? Aren't you close too, with the princess I mean" Nozomi asked Ren

'Of course, nyo! But I'm not as close as Rin-nee. My mother told me that Rin-nee saved Hanayo-sama from a bandit 5 years ago when Hanayo-sama walked alone around the field. Ever since then, they have been very close to each other, nyo" Ren explained happily. It almost looked like he was very proud of her sister

"Come, nya! Let's us enter the gate! I really wanted to meet with Kayo-chin, nya!" Rin said while dragging both Nozomi and I. While Ren also pushed us from behind

As we walked pass the crowd, we finally reached the gate and there was an inspection in front of the gate. By the looked of it, the security for this city was extremely tight. Nozomi probably just fine, but I was not pretty sure it would be just fine for me. I wear a yoroi, not to mention my nodachi and my father's katana were clearly stood out. Also, the Ayase crest in my yoroi could be the main reason why I couldn't pass the inspection

When I heard the information that Minami clan was trying to make an alliance with Koizumi clan, I already assumed that the Koizumi and Hoshizora clan were already knew that the Tojo clan and Ayase clan were the enemy of Minami clan. If this alliance had already been a deal, then automatically, Nozomi and I had become Koizumi's and Hoshizora's enemy.

I looked to Nozomi and I could clearly see the anxious in her eyes. She must be thinking the same thing. I have to think a plan, but with Rin dragging and Ren pushing us from behind, the option for making plan became less and less. I could just release my grip from Rin's hand and stepped away from Ren, but if we did that, we took more attention than we should have.

As we got closer to the gate, Rin and Ren suddenly shouted,

"Mother!"

What?! At time like this?!

As both of them shouted together, a woman with same long orange hair, but tied into low ponytail; and wear a same outfit just like Ren, but less revealing and covered half of her upper body with a black cape, looked to us

"Rin! Ren!" As she said that, she ran onto us and Rin also Ren moved away from us to hug their mother

"Welcome home, did both of you manage to do your task?" Their mother asked them while hugged both of her children. I could feel the warmth of her love for their children. She looked very kind and gentle, until…

"Wait a minute, what is it that wrap on your ankle?" She suddenly released her hug and inspected the cloth that Nozomi wrapped in Rin and Ren feet when they sprained their feet after fell from tree.

"Nya…actually, we fell from tree when we encountered both of them earlier…" Rin said apologetically while looking onto me and Nozomi.

"Hmmm, how dare both of you. After you hurt my children, you still dare to show your faces right in front of me!" The kind and gentle woman suddenly gone! The gaze she had, it's more than a glare! It's a killer gaze!

Instantly, I moved to protect Nozomi when I saw her drew kunais from her waist.

"It's not our fault, your children fell because of their incompetency! If it was up to us, I would have brought their head only! You should be grateful!" I shouted back to her

Suddenly Nozomi slapped my back and I just realized…I've said something that ignited the fire bigger…and also, thanks to my loud voice, now we've gained attention from the guards and even everyone in this area

"Well said, kid. Not just you challenged me, but you've also challenged the entire Hoshizora clan. I hope you ready, and one great advice from me, don't expect me to be incompetent like my children were" As she said that, the other guards who were also shinobi were drawing their kunai and on their stance. Shit…it seems I didn't have any choice. This place didn't have many places to hide like the forest, but I didn't know what shinobi capable of, not to mention they clearly won in number.

Even when all of them were not moving at all, I already felt anxious and the goose bump I had on every inches of my body were getting worse as each second passed. The memory of fighting Rin and Ren, well, although it couldn't be considered as real fight, their movement and speed were dangerous. Should I expect the same thing from all of these shinobis?

"WAIT! STOP, NYA/NYO!" suddenly Rin and Ren stepped in and all the shinobis halt their attack.

"What are you doing?! Get out of my way!" As their mother shouted, Rin and Ren flinched and I could see tears appeared on their eyes, but they didn't move away from us and instead, they shouted back.

"No! Please listen to us first!" After heard that Rin and Ren shouting like that, their mother decided to listen to what her children have to say.

"These two actually helped both of us. As Eli-chan said, we hurt because of our incompetence. When we encountered them on the forest, we accidentally fell from the tree. Instead of hurting or killing us, these two helped us, nya" Rin started to explain.

"As Rin-nee said, Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan even had many opportunities to kill us, but they didn't do that. These two are really kind and friendly, well Eli-chan can be scary, but she still kind to us, nyo" Ren also started to explain it to his mother.

After heard all the explanation from her children, Rin's and Ren's mother didn't say any word, but she walked right onto me and her gaze was moving to Nozomi then back to me. Her gaze was still as sharp as her kunai. It actually started to scare me out. But I have to stay strong and protect Nozomi no matter who my opponent is.

THUMP!

"Mou~ you should have just told me from the beginning~" Out of nowhere, she hugged me and Nozomi. Wait, what?! Where did the scary lady just gone?

"Really, I'm really sorry for that entire outburst from earlier. Oh, my! I'm so embarrassed now. But it feels nice to be all rage again after a long time~" Wait a minute, is she just going to trust her children's story that easily? Seriously?

"Come now, as an apology, I'll personally escort two of you to the best inn in our city" Without even able to say a word, she started to drag us like a horse!

"Uhm…Hoshizora-san—" Nozomi tried to say something, but got interrupted as she opened her mouth. As expected from a shinobi! They even fast to interrupt when someone was talking!

"Just call me Hikaru-san! Now-now, both of you must have been tired for the long trip. I know that you wanted to walk around the city, but now you have to rest. That way you can walk around the city energetically tomorrow!"

"That's right, Nozomi-chan! Got get some rest for now! Tomorrow, we'll play together and show you around the city, nya!" all of sudden, Rin joined in.

"We'll show you many interesting places in Azuma city! So go get some rest and we can enjoy tomorrow's trip to its fullest, nyo!" Then Ren also joined

"Well said, my beautiful and handsome children! Aaaannddd here we are! The best inn on Azuma city! Please come in!" Hikaru-san kept dragging us and without even realizing, we already arrived on the inn.

I couldn't even think straightly. Hell, I couldn't even say a single word! Just exactly what happened in here!

* * *

(Inn, Azuma City, Evening)

In the end, Nozomi and I couldn't ask anything to Hikaru-san, Rin, or Ren. We just kept being sucked into their pace. I'm starting to wonder; does all shinobi act like this? First, they were all serious and deadly, then all of sudden they became all happy and bubbly like a kid. Nozomi once said that the Minami clan couldn't defeat Hoshizora clan. Is this really the Hoshizora clan that Nozomi told me in her story? Ugh…The huge gap made me confused…Well, I guess I have to face the fact that Shinobi is not exactly like what the myth said.

Okay, instead of thinking something that make me more confused, let's reorganize what Hikaru-san said to us earlier. First, she said that Rin and Ren will pick us tomorrow morning, then they will escort us to wherever we wanted to go. Second, Hikaru-san will pay for every expense on this inn as an apology for her outburst this afternoon. That's very kind of her. Lastly, she told us to not wandering alone on night. She didn't tell us the reason, but it's not like we will wandering aimlessly on unknown place where shinobi placed on every corner.

"Haa~ finally, we able to get some rest. I'm so tired…" Nozomi slumped onto the futon. It seems she is pretty tired. Of course she is. We've been walked for the entire day. Not to mention all those unbelievable event with the shinobi. Even I never felt so tired before. I'd never faced this kind of event, so I was pretty tired as well.

"I get you…I never felt this tired before…" I said while sat next to her

"Ahaha, but isn't it interesting? I was very nervous and scared when Hikaru-san attacked us"

"Even I was so nervous back there. I can't imagine what will happen if Rin and Ren didn't stop her"

"We owe them, aren't we Elichi?"

"I think we're even. Since we helped them back in the forest"

"But they're going to pay every expense for us while we staying in this inn. Then they will also going to show us around the city tomorrow. Ah, don't tell me…you're trying to trick them and take all their money?"

"I'm not a cheapass, Nozomi…Alright, we owe them a lot…"

"Fufu, It's not hurt to be kind to other once in a while, right, Elichi?"

"I guess so…But still, I have to be cautious. We won't know what will they do to us tomorrow, I have to protect you, no matter what"

"Thank you, Elichi…" Nozomi said softly while placing her right hand on my thigh

We stayed silence…not because we didn't want anyone to hear us, but it was because we enjoyed this moment. The silence was comforting. No word came out from our mouth. Just with an eye contact and we almost felt that there were only both of us in this world. Words couldn't describe everything, that's what we felt right now.

Suddenly, something just flashed in my memory then I remember our conversation this afternoon.

"Ne, Nozomi…"

"What is it, Elichi?" Nozomi said gently, almost like a whisper

"Do you remember our conversation this afternoon?"

"Which one?"

"About…last night…" I said almost embarrassed by my own question

"I thought I already explained it you?"

"Well, yes…but it still not crystal clear for me…Somehow I really curious to hear it again, since we all alone now"

"You're pretty pushy, aren't you?" Nozomi said with a giggle then she rose from her futon then sat next beside me

"Alright then, what do you want to know?" She continued

"Actually, what makes me so curious is about some are truths and some are false" I remembered that when I asked about this, Rin interrupted us so I couldn't get any answer

"I understand then, but before I answer your question, let me ask you a question first" I was surprised with Nozomi sudden seriousness. I even gulped when Nozomi looked at me such serious look

"Elichi"

"Yes, Ma'am!" She only said my name, but I got tensed and nervous

"You don't have to be so tense and nervous like that. I'm not going to interrogate you" Nozomi said with a giggle. I felt so stupid right now…It almost felt like she could read my mind…

"Elichi, can you tell me, what do you remember about last night?"

"Eh? Um…I remembered that you were told me to leave you, but then I refused to do so…"

"Do you still remember what happened after that?"

"Um…yes…we were…we were…kissing…" I was the one who brought this topic, but somehow I was the one who got embarrassed

"Then?"

"I…I couldn't really remember what happened next. What I remembered was my body felt hot when we kissed…then…I couldn't remember anything after that"

"There you have it. That's the end of our story~"

"Eh?! What do you mean by that?!" I kind of surprised with what Nozomi said. What did she mean by that was the end?

"You said you couldn't remember what happened after we kissed right?" I nodded when Nozomi started her explanation

"You couldn't remember anything because you're passed out"

I see… so that's what happened….Eh? Passed out?

"And when I thought we finally able to reach the summit of our love, you were giving up middle way" Nozomi said with a sigh. Wait a minute, so that's what truly happened?

"Was that…what really happened last night?" I asked to confirm that what I heard was correct

"You looked like you're experienced about romance and like a gentleman, but I guess in the end you're still a pure maiden~" Nozomi started to tease me. I'm so embarrassed now!

"I…I couldn't help it! Because that was…that was…my first time being intimate with someone…"

"I'm sorry if I disappoint you…" Although it's embarrassing, the fact that I couldn't fulfill what Nozomi wanted was very frustrating. I couldn't even look her on the eyes…

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like I was mad or anything" Nozomi said softly. Even if she said that, I still felt guilty…

"Listen to me, Elichi. I won't push or force you to do that. It is also the first time for me to be so intimate with someone. So you're not alone on this matter" As she said that, Nozomi placed her hands on top of my hands. I responded by looked at her, then my eyes met the gentlest eyes I've ever seen for this past few days.

"Eli, I promised I won't do anything like that again. If we really are going to do it someday…then I want it to be special so I can remember it for the rest of my life. Even if we lived in this dark time, I want to have a very beautiful memory so I can keep looking forward the future" Nozomi said then her grip on my hands was getting firmer.

Nozomi…You're so…

All the embarrassment and frustration from before just disappeared in flash as I hugged her tightly. Nozomi's surprised as I heard her gasp when I suddenly embraced her, but she just let out a soft sigh then hugged me back. Do I want to let her go? Absolutely no. Her warmth enveloped my body, and I remember this feeling. The exact heat I felt last night when Nozomi expressed her love to me, but this time it's much warmer. This time definitely, I won't…No! I'm not going to pass out! This time, I'm going to show Nozomi that I'm worthy of accepting her love, and capable of giving her the same amount of love, or even more!

"Say, Nozomi…" I whispered onto her ear and I could feel that she flinched a little.

"…Do you want to do it now?" I knew what I said is pretty embarrassing, but why should I be embarrassed because of it? We feel the same way for each other. Also, this deep and romantic atmosphere is perfect! I couldn't let this perfect mood just slip away from us!

"Are you sure?" Nozomi whispered back. I found it funny that I also flinched a little when she did that.

"I did say that I want it to be special, and I know the mood is perfect now" she continued

"But please don't misunderstand me. I want to do it too, Eli. However, I want you to consider this again. If you want to do it now, then I'll be happy to give myself to you…" Nozomi shifted her body then she looked at me with the cutest blushed and embarrassed face that she'd ever make. Instantly, my heartbeat's getting faster and my mind's clouded with both love and lust. But somehow, I am able to calm myself and rethinking this whole thing again.

I wonder what kind of face I make since Nozomi is looking at me with confused look on her face.

"Elichi? Are you alright?" Nozomi asked

After a deep and long thought, which I don't know how long it was, I reached a conclusion that suited best for this situation, and I'm sure Nozomi will agree with me.

"You know what, Nozomi?" I said while moving myself a little further from Nozomi, then my hands which are on her waist moved to her shoulders and I caressed it gently.

"I think we should save it for another time" I said with a gentle smile so Nozomi wouldn't think that I rejected her.

"Why is that, Elichi?" Nozomi kind of looked surprised, but somehow her voice also sound somehow excited. Is she happy? Or perhaps she's intrigued to hear my reason?

"Like you said before, the mood is perfect, but I'm tired today so sleep has became my top priority at the moment" I said it seriously, but then I grinned and snorted. As expected, Nozomi also did the same thing.

"You know, if that was the real reason, tomorrow you'll awake in the middle of forest and I'll search for a new lover that will showered me with their passionate love~" Nozomi said while laughing.

"Ouch, that strike me right on the heart~" I answered her joke while clutching my heart as if I was in pain. Nozomi then slapped my body gently as her laugh is getting louder

To be honest, spending my time with Nozomi is a pure bliss. Perhaps I already used to her tease, now I could retort her joke back. But we're talking about Nozomi. I'm sure she has many teases that even I cannot retort it back…Have to be prepared for the worst, right?

I think I mentioned this before, but Nozomi is beautiful, and it doesn't matter what expressions she has on her face, it's always beautiful. Still, my first pick for her face is when she's happy and smile. Whenever I see that smile, every eerie and despair that has built over me are instantly gone. Sometimes, whenever I see her genuine smile, I really think that she is indeed a goddess. However, the most important fact about all this is that beautiful goddess is mine. That's right, she's mine! I'll be the happiest person in this world if my family and Nozomi are here with me…My parent are passed away, but I'm sure they watched over me and Alisa. And I'm sure they're happy when they see that I finally have someone that I swore my loyalty and love just for her.

"Well joke aside, my real reason is because I don't want it to be happened just like that" I composed myself then started to tell her the real reason.

"What do you mean by that?" Nozomi asked

"If we're really going to do it, I want it to be romantic. Perhaps I confessed to you under the moonlight, tears started to fall from your beautiful eyes, and then I hugged you. We began with a kiss, then I pushed you down gently, then we've reached the climax of our passionate love" I told her what I wanted to be happened

"We're going to do it outside? No Way! Elichi is an exhibitionist and a pervert~!" Nozomi said while hugging herself as if I'm going to assault her now.

"I'm not! I won't do it outside! It's a special and private time for both of us! And I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE SEE YOU NAKED! Ah…" I just realized that I sucked onto her tease and instead of retort it, I was answered it seriously…

"Nozomi…" I said with a glare

"Hm~? What is it, Elichi~" Nozomi said cutely

"How'd dare you ruin my pure fantasy world!" I assaulted her with a tickle to her waist and Nozomi instinctively trying to protect herself

"How can you said it 'pure' when in that fantasy world you're having sex with me outside~" Nozomi able to said that amidst her laugh

"It's my fantasy! In every human's fantasy, everything is pure and legit! And how many times I have to tell you that we're not going to do it outside?!" I said while starting to tickle her harder

"Alright…I get...it…you've won, Elichi…PLEASE STOP!" Nozomi is starting to have a hard time to speak since she couldn't hold her laugh.

"I won't stop until you admit your defeat on this matter!" I keep tickling her

"I…ADMIT MY DEFEAT! I WAS WRONG, SO PLEASE STOOOOPPPPP!" As Nozomi admitted her defeat, I stopped tickling her and I lied beside her.

Nozomi is panting after her intense laugh. I just watched her and I started to laugh softly. She kept panting and then she watched me right into my eyes. Again, we just stayed silent while locking each other gazes.

"You loved to torture me, don't you?" Out of nowhere, Nozomi said that, and of course, it definitely triggered me for wanting to tickle her more. However, I decided to not do that. I'm pretty tired too, and I'm sure, Nozomi will hate it if I tickle her again.

I don't know how long we spend our time just by fooling around like this. One thing to be sure, Nozomi is clearly reached her limit, as she is yawning. I find it pretty adorable when she rubs her eyes to keep her stays awake. Actually, I think I also have reached my limit, it's starting to get difficult to keep my eyes wide open.

"Nozomi, should we go to sleep now? I'm sure you're having a hard time to keep those beautiful emerald eyes of yours stays wide open" I said while stroking her hair gently.

"Even when you're sleepy, you're still a charmer" Nozomi said.

"Do you hate it?" I continued then moved my hand to caress her cheek. I have to say, this is so DAMN ROMANTIC! It's too bad my body doesn't willing to cooperate with my mind. If only I'm not tired, I can do more than this!

"Are you kidding me? This is what every girl dream when they're lying side by side with their lover. Well, beside sex of course" She said then she held my hand that caresses her cheek.

"Anyway, of course I love it" She continued

"Pfft, you're exaggerating, but thank you, Nozomi" I said, and then I moved my face closer to Nozomi's face to give her a sweet and gentle goodnight kiss. As she realized what I intended to do, she also moved her face and so, our lips meet.

The kiss is slow, gentle and warm, but it still makes my heart race. As our lips parted, I hold Nozomi's hand gently yet firm and I say,

"I love you, Nozomi"

"I love you too, Eli" She answered.

We've faced so many things after the fall of north region. These past few days, I didn't know that we'd able to overcome all those despair and frustration. This is what we have to face when we're living in this age of chaos. People died everyday, many person lost their loved one because of war for power and status. However, despite all of this madness, there is still a moment of bliss happened.

Just like now, spending my time with the person I love. It might be simple, but it definitely not pointless, because it gives me the power to face the ruthless day that yet to come. It gives me the strength to keep living so that I can protect her and everything that important to me.

I still have missions that I need to accomplish. First, give my father's katana to Minami clan's leader, and then save Alisa from Mido clan. That's why I can't give up. I have to keep fighting until Alisa is safe. Then, the day when Nozomi, Alisa, and I live in peace will definitely come.

Just for the sake of that day, I'm willing to kill anyone who stands in my way. Nozomi might've opened my heart, but that still doesn't change the fact that the Cold-Blooded Fox is still able to slash trough flesh and blood…

* * *

 **It's surprisingly short, wasn't it? I guess I'm getting rusty...anyway, onward to the next chapter!**


	10. Prelude to Another Chaos

(Minami Castle, Guest Bedroom, Morning)

(Maki's POV)

As I hear the birds chirping and the sunlight that shines through the window, I realize that morning has come. However, when I try to stand up, I feel a pain on my back. It's not that hurt, but it's uncomfortable. This pain also reminds me that last night I had a trouble to sleep because of this. I have to endure this for the entire night before I have finally fallen asleep.

I decide to check this wound on the mirror, it might be not that painful, but I must never underestimate any wound. You can call me a worrywart, but I have studied medical treatment ever since I was a kid. Father is a great shooter and mother is a famous physician, and having such an amazing parent, I have to follow their footsteps so I won't embarrass both Nishikino clan and my parent. I proudly say that I succeed on doing that. I'm a great shooter with my tanegashima (just like my father) and also a soon-to-be famous physician (just like my mother).

As I take off my yukata and look on the mirror, I notice that the wound is a scar. Hell, this is not just a scar, this are scars. To be precise, there are eight scars, four on right and four left side of my back. It doesn't take long for me to know from where or, who I got this scars from. That's right, the scars was from the person I loved the most and also a precious prisoner of mine, Yazawa Nico…

I won't be surprised if she gave me scars. After all, I 'did' that to her when she's still injured. I wonder if Nico-chan could feel the pleasure (and pain) that I gave to her last night. Some people said that having self-restraint is important, but do you expect me to able to hold myself back after the person that I love is finally mine after seven years of waiting? I'm sorry, that's definitely impossible for me. On a second thought, why should I hold myself back when it's about Nico-chan? She's mine. I won't let her go again.

* * *

(Minami Castle, Meeting Room, Morning)

After I treated the scars (actually, I just used wet cloth to clean it because this scars were from Nico-chan. I'll accept this wound a sign of affection), I headed straight to the meeting room since yesterday Kotobuki-sama and Shiori-sama said that they wanted to talk about something important, so here I am, in the meeting room, but no one is here. I wonder what is it that they wanted to talk about. Actually, my father and mother were supposed to be here. However, they couldn't just leave like that. Not when the war between my clan against Yazawa clan is reaching its climax. Without Nico-chan, its only matter of time before West region belongs to Nishikino clan.

For that very reason, they decided to send me as representative for Nishikino clan. Of course, I had to make a detour to North region first to 'fetch' my precious treasure. Enough with the monologue, where are those two? This is taking too long! Do they think I don't have anything to do? The more time I waste for waiting, the lesser time I have to spend with Nico-chan.

"Hey" I said to one of the maid who stood in the corner of the room

"Y-yes, Nishikino-sama? May I help you?" The maid responded. Do you have to stutter like that?

"Where are your lords? They're the one who invited me here, but now they're the one who make me wait" I said while trying to not sound irritated.

"M-my apologies, Nishikino-sama! Please wait for a little longer, I'm sure Kotobuki-sama and Shiori-sama will come soon!" The maid said while bowing deeply

"It's not like I'm going to leave if they don't come soon. Whatever, just be quiet" As I said that, the maid kept apologizing and bowing. To be honest, she's starting to annoy me.

As I keep waiting and waiting, finally Kotobuki-sama and Shiori-sama arrive. I think I've waited for them for about 1 hour. Talk about punctuality from the mighty Minami clan, they're definitely the worst. Well, except Umi and Kotori. The worst is definitely still the reigning champion for the most unpunctual person from Minami clan, no other than Honoka. Well, it's not like I hate her. In fact, I'd loved spending my time with her.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Maki-dono. We just had a little 'chat' with Umi, and it turned out to be longer than we expected" Kotobuki-sama said while entering the room and with strong emphasize on 'chat'. I wonder what they were talking about.

"Good morning, Maki-dono. Have you had your breakfast yet?" Shiori-sama joined after she entered the room.

"No, I haven't. I can have a breakfast later. More importantly, let's start this discussion already. I have waited too long" I said. Damn, I must sound like I was irritated because they made me wait too long.

"My apology if I sound rude and impolite. It's not like I hate to stay here or anything, but I have to return to West region as soon as possible. We're almost winning the long war. I have to be there when it happens" I continue while bowing my head.

"Then this discussion can be over faster than we think" Kotobuki-sama said then he sat down on his seat. Shiori-sama also did the same thing.

I raise my head when he said that. Which means, he wants to talk about the agreement between our clans? Don't tell me he wants to get this over after everything we've through. Is it because of what I've done? No, it can't be. Shit, is one of my soldiers told them the truth? It's impossible. No one knows what I really wanted to do during that time. Even my parents don't even know about it.

"Maki-dono, are you listening to what my husband said?" Shiori-sama's voice awoke me from every possibility of what were they wanted to say. In the end, I couldn't even hear what Kotobuki-sama said.

"My apology, I lost my concentration for a moment. May you say it again?" I said. This time, I try to focus and calm myself down.

"I'll say it as many times as you want, we need to talk about our agreement" As I expected, he wanted to talk about that. Shit, how could this happen…

"W-what's wrong with our agreement? I thought we've given you more territory than you expected to be…" I tried to reason with him, but it seemed I sound more like begging rather than reasoning.

"I know Nishikino clan has wasted your supplies and soldiers, but that also the part of our negotiation. Is it because it takes too long to win against Yazawa clan? I assure you, gives us a week. Since Nico…I mean, Yazawa Nico has been captured, it's simply matter of time before Yazawa clan falls" I continued. I tried my best to assure them so they won't cancel our agreement.

"Please calm down, Maki-dono. It's safe to assume that you're thinking that we're going to cancel our treaty, right?" Shiori-sama said accompany with a giggle, as if it's funny.

"Hahaha! You should take a look on your face! You're clearly afraid and panic!" Kotobuki-sama said amidst his intense laugh. He'd even need to hold his stomach.

"So…allow me to continue where my husband left off" Shiori-sama decided to take over the discussion since Kotobuki-sama's still…well, laughing.

"As you mentioned earlier, since Yazawa Nico has been captured, we're confident that it's only matter of time before Yazawa clan's fall" She continued.

"You also said that to give you one week, right? Then, let me ask you a question. Are you sure that you can end the war between your clan and Yazawa clan in one week?" Shiori-sama asked.

I did say that. The reason I said that just to prevent them from canceling our agreement. It turned out that I was mistaken. Still, if she asked me like that, this means that it's very important to them. The answer that I can give to them is…

"Yes" I said it with confidence, without hesitation. This is not bluff, I'm 100% sure that we, Nishikino clan, able to defeat Yazawa clan in one week.

"Good, that's the answer that we want to hear" Kotobuki-sama said while nodding his head. So, he's done with his laughing?

"Thank you very much, Maki-dono. We will be helping the Nishikino clan with everything we've got. Rest assure, your win is pretty much has been decided even in less than a week" Shiori-sama said while a bowing.

"N-no, we're the one that should be thanking you!" Surprised by her sudden gesture, I immediately bowed back.

"So…Why did you ask me about that? Is something happened?" I asked since I wanted to know why they would want us to end the war as soon as possible.

"We want to request Nishikino clan's power in order to aid us with another war" Kotobuki-sama said with stern voice.

"Another…war?" I asked back

"Yes, it's unfortunate, but the Minami clan is going to have a war with Koizumi clan" What Shiori-sama said make my whole body shiver.

What?! Why?! I thought Koizumi clan and Minami clan is already reached an agreement for alliance. I even heard the news from Umi herself. If I'm not mistaken, Suichi-dono was the one who became the negotiator for the alliance. Did he make mistake by any chance? No, it's impossible. Suichi-dono is a perfectionist. There is no way he would make mistake when the stakes is high.

"Pardon me, Kotobuki-sama. I thought Minami and Koizumi clan are in alliance. Why would you want to have a war with them?" I asked to make sure that the news from Umi was not a lie.

"Were, Maki-dono" Kotobuki-sama said with a sigh.

"As per request from Koizumi clan's head, Koizumi Hanayo-dono, she wanted to terminate our peace agreement" Kotobuki-sama continued

What?! This is Hanayo's request?! That's impossible!

"That's not possible, Kotobuki-sama! Hanayo...I mean, Hanayo-sama would never do something like that! There must be some misunderstanding here!" I shouted when said that.

My sudden burst surprised them. There is no time to think about manner when one of my friends does something that doesn't match her personality. There must be someone else behind her decision!

* * *

I know Hanayo for almost 4 years. I met her when Minami clan arranged a meeting for the strongest clans of the fourth regions of Otonokizaka Island. Toujou, Nishikino, Koizumi (along with their loyal vassal, Hoshizora clan), and Minami were gathered in Otonokizaka Harbor. The purpose for the meeting was to make a peace agreement for the entire clan. However, Yazawa clan already refused the offer by not coming to the meeting. This was a pity for me. At that time, I thought I would meet Nico-chan, but she didn't come.

When all the heads of the clan were meeting, I was able to take a stroll around the famous Otonokizaka Harbor. This was when I met Hanayo, Rin, and Ren. Apparently, Hanayo was separated from Rin and Ren, and so she panicked. If I remember correctly, she was also crying a little since I saw tears on her eyes. I clearly knew that she needed help, so I approached her. At first, she was all flustered. Said that she was alright and stuff. It took me a long time to assure her that I was going to help her, so she agreed and we searched for Rin and Ren together. Actually, I was surprised when I found out that she's the princess of Koizumi clan. I could feel that she also surprised when she found out who I am.

After we walked around the harbor for a while, we'd finally able to meet Rin and Ren. My first impression of them was…how could I explain this…unexpected? I always heard a rumor about the famous Hoshizora's shinobi that even the mighty Minami couldn't defeat them. So when Hanayo told me that Rin and Ren are from Hoshizora clan, I already made a fitting description for those two. Turned out, my description was totally out of target.

I remembered it clearly, the first thing that Rin and Ren said when they saw me was, "kidnapper!" The commotion that they made was incredible. However, all of those suspicions gone like ash blew away by a wind when I said that I helped Hanayo to find both of them. They thanked me and hugged me whilst crying. To be honest, I didn't even understand what exactly happened back there…

In the end, we ended up spending our time on Otonokizaka Harbor together. I found it weird that despite the problem that Rin and Ren made during that time, I couldn't find myself to hate them. I mad because of all the trouble they made, but it made me to like them more. It's the same for Hanayo. She didn't talk much back then (probably because we just knew each other), but the more I talked with her, the more I felt comfortable with her. Even after the meeting was not able to reach an agreement, we still sent letter to each other. Even sometimes, when the war was not to intense, I visited Azuma City to meet them.

* * *

"Maki-dono, are you alright?" Kotobuki-dono's words brought me back from my nostalgia.

"Yes, I'm fine, Kotobuki-sama. I was just thinking of something"

"I understand that you are close with Hanayo-dono, that's why we wanted to ask for your opinion first. Do you think that you can sacrifice your friendship for the sake of peace?" Kotobuki-sama continued

"My apology, Kotobuki-sama, but it's not up to my decision to answer that request. Also, please don't talk about sacrifice when all you did is heard the report of your casualties. You don't know how many sacrifices I've done up until now" I said with a glare

Umi always warned me about how sometimes I could be impolite when my emotion got the best of me. Not just Umi, even my parents always have to remind me about the same thing. They said that I have an unbeatable pride. My father also lectured me once that my pride is my greatest weapon, but it also can be the cause of my downfall. Basically, it's like the _Kogarasu Maru_ (legendary double-edged katana). It can hurt your opponent, but it can also hurt yourself. Up till now, I don't really put much attention on it, but now, I know that I shouldn't say that to the lord of Minami clan.

"Wahahaha! Look at how this Nishikino kid has grown! And you were used to cry just because I didn't give you an odango!" Kotobuki-sama's said with while laughing.

"T-that's not true! Such thing was never happened!" I retorted back. I'm pretty sure that my face is deep red because I can feel that my face is hot. But it's true! That thing is never happened!

"You're laughing too much, dear. However, it did happen, Maki-chan~" Shiori-sama said with a grin while trying to calm her husband.

Wait, so it did happen? No way!

"That aside, I won't be the head of Minami clan if I didn't used to sacrifice" Kotobuki-sama said after composing himself

"Takasugi Kazuya-kun, Tetsuya Gunji-kun, Kiba Takuma-kun, Hino Manato-kun, Minami Rui, Minami Kotaro"

"Those are names of soldiers who died for Minami clan…and also my sister and brother. Pray tell me, Maki-dono. Do you think I dared to sacrifice my own siblings? Do you think how many times I think that I should be the one who'd died on their behalf? If it possible, even I want them to stand by my side when the peace has been finally achieved, but fate said the opposite" Kotobuki-sama said with a glints of sadness in his voice. When he said like that, I felt I just said something very harsh without considering their feeling.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Maki, since I also considered you as my daughter, same goes to Umi and Honoka. You and your parents have helped us so many times. You can say anything to us, but please do refrain from getting controlled by your emotion, okay? It might've different outcome if you do it so recklessly next time" Shiori-sama said with a gentle smile

"Y-yes, I understand" I answered shyly

"Um…Kotobuki-sama, there is something I want to ask you" after I composed myself, I asked Kotobuki-sama regarding Hanayo.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You said that you wanted us to assist you against Koizumi clan, but what is the reason for it?"

"The truth is, we received a letter from one of Hoshizora's shinobi, and the letter is indeed from Koizumi Hanayo because of the Koizumi's crest on the letter's seal" Kotobuki-sama started to explain what happened.

"It's written in the letter that Koizumi clan will cancel all our agreement if Minami and Nishikino kept trying to conquer Toujou and Yazawa clans…"

That's…that's impossible! Did Hanayo really think that peace could be achieved that easily? I always know she's kind and naïve at the same time, but I don't believe it's to this extent.

"Well then, Maki-dono, do you believe that it's possible?" I heard Kotobuki-sama said that, but I couldn't find the answer to that question

"Even up till now, I still believe that it can be achieved, but after through many failures, I started to believe that peace can't be achieved by just simply holding a meeting and talking to each other" He continued then put down Hanayo's letter

"Alright, dear. I think that's enough for today. We mustn't bother Maki anymore than this" Shiori-sama said while placing her hand on Kotobuki-sama's shoulder

"I'm sorry, Maki. That is all for today. We're hoping to receive some good news from you. You're dismissed" Shiori-sama's order has been given, but I'm not sure what to do either, so I stand up and decide to leave, until

"Maki, once again, we're really thank you for everything that Nishikino clan has done for us. We really wish you and your clan will make the right decision" Shiori-sama said while smiling. It almost feels like she's begging for our help. I just smile back and nod, and then I leave the room.

This talk about assisting Minami against Koizumi is just too much for me…I'll leave all the decision to my parent, but will I able to accept their decision? That's the real question. Well, at least for me

What if, what if I do have to fight Hanayo? By fighting Hanayo, that also means I have to fight Rin too. I'm sure Rin will have the same conflict as I have, but in the end, she's definitely choose Hanayo over me. Well, it's still an 'if'. In the end, Nico-chan is the only one I needed. As long as she is mine, then I don't care about anything else.

* * *

"Ah, good morning, Maki-sama! We hope you have a great rest" one of my soldier said accompanied with a bow, then the rest of soldiers followed

"Good morning, all of you. I do hope every single one of you has a good rest. Prepare to leave, we're going to return home" I ordered them since we don't have anything to do in here anymore. Instead of lingering here, it's best to return to North region with our—I mean, my precious treasure.

"Yes, ma'am!" they answered in unison, then leave to gather their equipment

As they're preparing, I leave them and I go straight to the prisoner. As usual, I mustn't forget my tanegashima, of course it's for self-protection, unless they attack me first. Ugh, I wonder if I look great. I can't look bad in front of Nico-chan. Oh whatever, it doesn't matter how I look like, Nico-chan will always love me. Of course I feel the same way

* * *

(Minami Castle, Underground Prison, Morning)

As I walked pass the dark tunnel, accompanied with candle to light my path, and an eerie laugh from some of the prisoners and also a loud scream of agony from some prisoners who became the victim of my tanegashima. Well, it was their mistake for attacking me even though they're vulnerable. Hah, serve them right!

As keep walking into the furthest jail, I finally reach my destination

"Good morning, Nico-chan" I entered the jail and approached the bed, but to no avail, there was nobody on that bed

"Nico-chan? Nico-chan?!" She's not here! She's not here! How?! There's no way she could get out nor escape from here, but if it's Nico-chan, she might've done it. She always has tricks on her sleeve

Shit, there's no time for thinking. Even if she did escape, she might have not gone too far, it's difficult even for her to pass all the guards and soldiers around Minami Castle. Alright, I just have to ask for Minami's help, and then order my soldiers to search around the castle and harbor. Next, I'll have to—

THUD!

Suddenly, someone pushed me from behind and strangled my arms behind my back. I'm shocked as the hands that holding my wrist are small, but it's still strong enough to hold me. As holding me seems not enough, they take my katana and point it to my neck.

"Don't you dare to move, or I'll slit your pretty throat with your katana" The voice that threatened me is definitely recognizable, it doesn't matter how scary what they said is, but those cute voice only belong to one person

"Nico-chan…"

"I'm sorry, Maki-chan, but I have to do this" she said

"…Are you alright?" I asked to her, and she seemed to confused by my sudden question

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Your wounds seem to be healed, considered yesterday that you could barely stand. Does finally able to do it with me boost your healing capability?" I said to her while she kept holding my wrists

"To do it…" I knew she just realized by what I meant

"N-no! Of course not! Do you realize who you're talking to? I'm—"

"The number one strategist in the universe" I said it together with her. It's what she always said, so of course I would know that she's going to say it

"Guh…Do you realize the situation you're in now?! How could you be so calm?!" She pushed my wrists harder and I could feel the pain started to affect my body

"What do you want to do? If my life is indeed going to end here, then I don't mind, as long as you're the one who end it" After I said it, I could feel Nico-chan's grip was weakened, I took this chance to release myself and now I'm facing her

"How could say that so easily?! Do you realize how many innocent people you've killed?! You—Kya?!" I shut her up by grabbing her hand and I throw her into the bed

"Why are you so mad? I killed them for you. I killed them so you can be together with me again" I said softly as I approached her

"Wha—I never asked you to do that! If you wanted to meet me that badly, you could've just said so!" She retorted. I don't understand. Why did it so hard for her to understand my intention?

"Do you hate me now?" I sat above her and moved my face closer to hers

"No! That is not what I meant! If you indeed wanted to meet me, you could just come to my castle and said so. I will definitely accept you even if you're from Nishikino clan! In fact, it doesn't matter at all, because you're you!" Nico-chan said while trying to push me away, but I grabbed her hands and pinned it onto the wall

"But will your clan have the same mind like you?" I whispered to her right ear and I could feel her flinched

"That's…ah…stop…Maki-chan…" She's having a hard time to answer as I licked her ear then down to her neck

"See, you can't even answer that question" I said then I continued to lick her neck

"N-no! It's because of…you…" She's struggled to say even a word since her mouth was producing a moan instead of word

"Sshhh, I love your cute moan, but if you're too loud, those freaks will lust over you, and I won't allow that" I silenced her with a kiss, and it's a deep one.

Gosh, this feels so good. I know Nico-chan and me are a match made in heaven. Everything I do with her is a pure bliss. Her voice is like music in my ears. Even those moan sound better than any Noh theater. Whenever I touch her, it feels so soft and great, and her taste…she's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted.

"Nico-chan…" My mind is filled with her and her only. I'm lusting over her. But it's fine right? She's mine after all

"Please…stop…you can't…Maki-chan" She refused me, but I don't see her resisting at all

"I don't care about anyone else. As long as I have you, I don't care how many people I sacrificed and killed. You are everything I need, Nico-chan" I said as I started to get closer to her again

"Maki-chan…no…I don't want this…"

"Yes, you want it, and I don't care what you want to say anymore. I'll pleasure myself until I satisfied. I never get enough of you, Nico-chan"

"I used Honoka and her retainers, and I even used Umi just to get you. I'm sorry I have to kill some of your friends and soldiers, but who cares? As long as I have you in the end, then I don't need them at all" I don't know why, but my mind starting to get hazy and I can't even think straight. What's wrong with me?! I can't even remember what I just said.

"Mine…you're mine! I don't need anyone! I don't need any friends! Everyone is disposable! They can die anytime and I don't care! I—"

"Maki!" Suddenly, I heard someone called my name from behind me

"…" As I turn my head slowly to look into the source

"…Umi…"

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now. I promise I'll publish the next chapter ASAP. This time, I promise I'll publish it this week!**

 **Next is letter of apology, I'll delete it after I post chapter 11. If you're interested, you can read it but if you don't, it's fine. As long as you still enjoy my story, then it's more than enough for me**

 **Thank you guys!**


	11. Letter of Apology

**Letter of Apology**

 **So I will go straight to the point. For the past years, my family was facing a great catastrophe that a family could ever have. Yes, my parents are officially has been divorced. I know this is too personal, but I don't think I can hold it for a long time, instead, I do think I need to let everything out to make me feel better.**

 **I won't go into the detail of how it happened or why, but for the entire time, me and my brothers were trying to prevent that from happening, alas, God has make his decision and we couldn't do anything about it.**

 **After the divorcement has official, there was another clash about who's going with who. Me and my older brother were fine on our own since we're already adult, but my younger brother? That's where the problem lied. In the end, the three of us decided to go with our mother because my father has already married to another woman at that time.**

 **The three of us started to think "was it a great decision?", I mean, me and my older brother had to resign from our workplace and my younger brother had to quit school. We've traveled around our country to find a new place to start a new chapter of our life, and yeah we've finally found it. However, I couldn't continue everything that I used to love (drawing, playing music and game, watching movie and anime).**

 **In the end, I finally got a new job, and guess what? My older brother is going to get married at the beginning of 2018! God, I'm so happy for him...My younger brother is happy with his new environment and make many friends in such a short time. He's incredible! As for my mother, she also found a new job and she's trying to open a new chapter for her life. We don't mind at all, as long as she's happy, that's all we need**

 **aaaannnnddddd that's all! Lol**

 **I hope I don't make this too depressing, since we finally able to move on, I can finally continue everything that I left behind before the catastrophe happened. So please keep supporting me even though my story need to do better. lol**

 **Also, I would be happy if you read my other story. If you're interested in God Eater game or Yuri, of course.**

 **Well, Thank you guys!**


End file.
